


【GGAD】 Glow Gloriously as Dragons

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 70,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 匈牙利树蜂盖勒特和英格兰红龙阿不思的喜剧日常





	1. Chapter 1

盖勒特是一头龙，确切地说，是一头未成年匈牙利树蜂。但年纪小并不耽误他被龙长老从德姆斯特朗猎场轰出来。德姆斯特朗聚集了许多幼龙，他们在这里学习捕猎、防卫、筑巢等一系列生存技能，为今后占领自己的地盘和划分势力范围做准备。作为一种高级魔法生物，他们可以选择化成人形，不过这是最后一年才要学习的内容。  
“盖勒特，你不能把场地上的猎物都烧焦，这样你的同学们吃什么？”长老总能接到一些小龙的哭诉，控告盖勒特毁了他们的食物。  
“这才是赤裸裸的现实。”盖勒特满不在乎地舔舔尖牙缝隙之间的鹿肉残渣，“既然以后都要独自打拼，谁能保证不饿肚子？”  
屡教不改，盖勒特被勒令离开猎场去独自打拼。听到这个消息，小龙们都开心起来，只有文达除外。  
“我保证，明天这个时候我就会无聊透顶。”文达是法兰西角龙，比盖勒特还小一些。她头顶和背上的角质长刺给龙一种不好招惹的感觉，事实也的确如此。猎场里最轻浮的荷兰橙龙都不敢拿“嘿，想不想跟我一起生窝蛋”来开她玩笑。  
“那就休息、睡觉、打盹儿。”盖勒特说着自己打起了哈欠，喷出了几粒火星，路过的两头瑞典短鼻龙赶紧躲远了些，“反正这里也没龙打得过你——我走以后。”  
作为龙，盖勒特深谙养精蓄锐的重要性。  
“你打算去哪儿？还会回来看看吗？”  
“谁知道呢，随便走走呗。”说着，他扇动黑色的翅膀，卷起垂直的、旋涡状的风柱，疾速乘风而上，不一会儿就缩小成了一个黑点。  
“随便走走”似乎是盖勒特的家族传统。他虽然是只匈牙利树蜂，但其实出生在瑞士阿尔卑斯山下的格林德沃镇，而他的父母又是在奥地利相识的。其实盖勒特是他们漫长蜜月中的一个意外，否则哪条龙会选择在雪山底下孵蛋呢？据父亲回忆，当年他妈妈在喷热气给蛋保温时，几度丧失耐心，直接上了龙焰……  
幼年时，盖勒特还会惊恐于天底下竟有如此不上心、不把孩子生命安全当回事的父母。  
“你们不怕把我烤熟吗？”  
“没事，你的壳厚，就像现在你的皮一样厚。”  
后来他明白了，他们是真的不在乎。当他两三岁、能够自己去抓镇民放牧的蠢头蠢脑的羊来吃时，不负责任的火龙夫妇丢下一句“我们要去过未完的青春”就飞走了，一年到头见不了几次面，还美其名曰“锻炼你独立生活的能力”。  
所以当再后来、盖勒特被送进德姆斯特朗时，他已经比许多高年级龙都成熟了。瞧瞧他们，娇生惯养，鳞片稍微磕碰到一点儿就嗷嗷瞎叫，简直有失龙颜。在盖勒特看来，龙生来就该强大、勇敢、危险、令所有生物畏惧，为什么他们还偏偏执迷不悟要费心变成脆弱的人呢？  
这样消磨心智的地方，不留也罢。再说了，德姆斯特朗还冷得要死。

盖勒特漫无目的地在欧洲大陆上空转悠，饿了就尝尝当地的哺乳动物。然后他得出了一个结论，德姆斯特朗的伙食质量还是可以的；外边山里的野猪皮糙肉厚，硌得他嗓子疼。终于经过一座村庄，盖勒特感恩戴德并且首次微调了对人类的偏见。他们虽然身板脆，但还是挺有智慧的，因为他们懂得把美味的食物——羊——囤起来，而且这些羊过得很安逸，用不着担惊受怕、东奔西跑，肉质要比野生动物鲜美得多。  
严格来说，人也是龙的食物之一，不过味道闻起来不如别的动物香；而且，盖勒特最烦他们的一点是，人类由衷地喜欢穿衣服。虽然他的前爪很锋利，但用餐前还要费劲拆一顿包装，实在是太影响食欲了。  
这天，盖勒特吃饱了伏在山崖的大石头上消化休息，腰上被轻轻撞了一下。龙不悦地睁开一只眼睛，只见来者是只精疲力尽的猫头鹰，显然它赶了很远的路。  
“我已经吃饱了。”盖勒特懒懒地摆动覆满尖刺的长尾巴。他不爱吃鸟类，也看不上主动送上门的猎物。  
“咕！”猫头鹰原本累得快掉下悬崖了，闻言像是受到了侮辱，奋力拍拍翅膀飞过来赏给盖勒特一个白眼，和一封吼叫信。  
信倒没有真的大吼大叫，只是龙之间更喜欢用语音而不是文字交流。  
“盖勒特，听说你被德姆斯特朗开除了。”是他父亲，似乎还有点儿惋惜的意味，直到他继续听下去，“我和妈妈打赌，说你至少能撑到冬天……结果现在我只好陪她去大雾山捕熊，希望不那么无趣——不过总归会比黄石呆头呆脑的野牛强得多。”  
大雾山？黄石？那两个家伙居然飞到了北美洲？  
盖勒特算是知道猫头鹰为什么半死不活的了。  
“我们只是想打个招呼，如果你回家没看到亲爱的爸爸妈妈，不要太失落——”  
“呸。”盖勒特吐出一根骨头。  
“——另外家里也没有留饭——”  
“好像你们留过似的。”  
“——如果你实在渴望亲情的温暖——”  
“我不渴望！”盖勒特浑身起了龙鳞疙瘩。  
“——你可以去找巴希达姑婆，她住在英国戈德里克山谷。”

戈德里克山谷并不只有巴希达一头龙——虽然她习惯以一个慈祥老太太的面目示人——十八年前，尚没有孩子的珀西瓦尔和坎德拉·邓布利多夫妇在溪谷附近捡到一颗龙蛋，便带回了家，放在暖融融的壁炉边烘着，直到有一天孵出了一条英格兰红龙。  
“上帝啊，他真漂亮！”珀西瓦尔发出惊叹，“你说他爱喝牛奶吗，亲爱的，还是羊奶？”  
“行行好，珀西瓦尔，”坎德拉一脸嫌弃，“龙不是哺乳动物。你该问，他喜欢吃牛肉还是羊肉。”  
小龙却一摇一摆，努力地用小爪子扒拉上厨房的台子，然后一头扎进了糖罐里。  
“这可真不寻常。”夫妇俩相视一愣。  
好在他们得到了乐于助人的邻居巴希达的帮助。龙是非常聪明的生物，尤其在幼时调教得好，他们变作人形后根本难以觉察区别。这条英格兰红龙——后来被起名为阿不思·邓布利多——就是以人形长大的，弟弟妹妹都还不知道他的真面目呢。  
到了该上学的年纪，阿不思通过巴希达的引荐进入了霍格沃茨魔法生物学校，在那里他结交到了龙和其他魔法动物朋友，其中最要好的是威尔士绿龙米勒娃和三头巨犬埃菲亚斯。  
转眼就要毕业了。  
“阿不思，”埃菲亚斯伤心地说，“我真希望能跟你一起毕业旅行，只可惜我不会飞。”  
阿不思体贴地拥抱了埃菲亚斯的每一颗头。  
但同样会飞的米勒娃却拒绝了阿不思的旅行邀请。  
“我有许多猫要照顾，你知道。”她看似严肃的外表下掩藏着一颗几近疯狂的猫奴的心。  
阿不思决定先回家，好好思考今后的就业方向。  
然后工作就找上了门。  
“阿不思，”这天，巴希达神神秘秘地过来敲门，“我想请你帮一个忙，当一个孩子的家庭教师。他被学校开除了，特别可怜……”  
“噢，当然啦！”阿不思非常富有同情心，听巴希达这么一说，他几乎都要落泪，“请问他是？”阿不思以为是村子里哪个饱受欺凌的孤儿。  
“是我的侄孙。”  
“您的侄孙？”阿不思反应了一会儿，“也就是说……他是、他也是……”  
“没错，他是一头匈牙利树蜂。”


	2. Chapter 2

匈牙利树蜂，龙界公认最危险的一种，一般出现在深山、传说、龙图鉴的五星预警部分、以及小龙们的斗嘴之中。  
“小心我让表哥回头来教训你，他可是头匈牙利树蜂！”  
阿不思用力摇了摇头，把先前脑海中一个衣衫褴褛、瘦骨嶙峋、蜷在角落里瑟瑟发抖的可怜男孩形象驱逐出去。  
“他……个儿高吗？我是说，他几岁了？”阿不思希望评估一下凶险程度。  
“十五岁？不然就是刚满十六。”巴希达摆摆手，顺势就把阿不思往外拉，“和你比起来，也就高那么一点儿……盖勒特一路从北边飞过来，昨晚才到，我就没细看……”  
她没有说实话，即使是未成年龙，和人的体型差距也绝不是“一点儿”。  
“北边！”阿不思惊呼，“难道是德姆斯特朗……”  
德姆斯特朗猎场不同于霍格沃茨学校，它只接收龙学生（“根深蒂固的偏见！”米勒娃常说），而且对于龙去招惹其他魔法生物甚至人类的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
在得到肯定回答后，阿不思心里咯噔一声，能被德姆斯特朗开除准不是一般的小恶龙。但答应了别人的事终归不好推脱，阿不思也不会轻易被困难吓退。再说，谁还不是龙了？

盖勒特昨晚的经历比较曲折。他无法理解姑婆为什么要住在方盒子一样的洞穴里，盒子盖儿还是斜的，上面铺满了松脆的小石片，害他降落时差点没滑下去。  
“小点儿声，盖勒特！”姑婆急急地出来，冲他小声喊，“别吵着邻居孩子！”  
要不是来之前通过信、听过声音，盖勒特怎么也无法接受这个人类老太太是骄傲的龙族一员。  
“您怎么这副打扮？”盖勒特光顾着吃惊忘了饿，“我听老爹说，当年您那可是……”  
“别提当年啦！”巴希达招招手，“快进屋说。”  
“我进不去。”盖勒特没好气地，“您把这片木板拆了也不行。”  
“这叫门，盖勒特！”巴希达震惊于侄孙居然如此缺乏人类常识，“你把自己变成人形不就好了？”  
“我不要。”小龙还挺倔。  
“难道你是……不会？”  
“我，不，要！”盖勒特生气了，不知是不是恼羞成怒，天黑皮厚看不清有没有脸红。  
最后他姑且暂时安顿在山坡上废弃的教堂里。村民总传那里闹鬼，所以不会有人靠近。  
晚餐又是一道坎。  
“这都是些什么？人类的药吗？”盖勒特看着姑婆提着的一篮子水果蔬菜，目瞪口呆。老太太准是遭受了许多非龙的待遇，她的口味都不正常了。  
“它们会帮助你消化，并且可以清除口臭……”她苦口婆心地说。  
“我的肠胃棒极了，”盖勒特大声宣布，“也没有口臭！”  
“三英里外我就闻到了，”姑婆坚决地摇头，“野猪、羊、水牛，还有猫头鹰——告诉我你没有吃那可怜的鸟儿！”  
“没有，它在我身上蹭了蹭。”  
但这并没有挽回一点儿好感。  
“那味道还在就说明你没有每天洗澡，盖勒特！”姑婆痛心疾首，“让你去德姆斯特朗一开始就是个错误……我必须帮你找一位家庭教师……”  
无法沟通，盖勒特几乎想立刻离开。但他不打算跟睡眠过不去，家庭教师什么的，交给明天再操心吧……

明天到得太快了，盖勒特还在梦里流口水，就被唤起来。  
“盖勒特，醒醒！噢你这小懒龙……”  
“早上好，姑婆……”  
阳光很明亮，透过教堂门拉出两条影子。盖勒特朦朦胧胧地半睁眼，吸吸鼻子，他闻到了不同于姑婆的另一个气息。  
是个人类男孩儿。  
“是早餐吗？放那儿吧……”盖勒特说着又要闭眼。  
“这就是匈牙利树蜂啊。”他听到一句像是赞叹。如此淡定，或者说天真的食物很少见，或许他的味道会很不错。  
“什么早餐，没有礼貌！”姑婆呵斥他，不轻不重地弹了弹他的脑门儿，“这是你的老师！”  
盖勒特彻底醒了，起床气也跟着醒。  
“我不要，什么，老师！”他可不介意当着素食主义龙面前开荤，一爪子向那人挠去——  
忽然使不上力，还收不回来。盖勒特尖钩一般的爪子居然被人手牢牢攥住，任凭他翅膀一阵瞎扑腾也动弹不得。  
“哇，火气还真的不小。”男孩一边控制着他，一边回头对他姑婆说，“比我高了也不止一点儿……”  
“年轻龙嘛……”巴希达轻叹，“盖勒特，这是阿不思，今后要好好相处，多多学习噢。”  
“盖勒特，我们握过手就算认识了。”阿不思冲他微笑，盖勒特方才看清他微卷的赤褐色头发和神采奕奕的蓝眼睛，“我叫阿不思·邓布利多。”  
不管他是什么来头、有什么怪力，盖勒特可不吃这一套。  
“我不跟人类说话。”他紧盯着姑婆，然后趁阿不思不备猛地抽出爪子，往他脸上扬起一道——  
“你做什么！”巴希达惊叫。  
阿不思略略错愕，手还停在半空。但奇怪的是，他脸上不仅没流血，皮都没蹭破。  
“恐怕要让你失望了，盖勒特。”阿不思平静地望着他，然后深吸一口气仿佛要做出什么重要决定一般，“我也是龙。”  
所以，盖勒特百思不得其解，为什么你们英国龙这么爱变人、爱穿衣服呢？


	3. Chapter 3

巴希达见阿不思应付得来，便叮嘱几句就离开了，留下气鼓鼓的盖勒特。  
他可不是为了“找寻亲情的温暖”才到戈德里克山谷来的，只是不想被爸妈嘲笑“连英吉利海峡都飞不过去”而已。  
结果他给自己找了个麻烦。  
盖勒特和同龄龙打架从来没输过，今天着实意外，碰上的这个家伙自称是龙、但怎么看都是人、闻起来还有点儿……像羊？  
“喂，你。”盖勒特收起翅膀，眯起眼，慢慢伸出脑袋探到阿不思颈侧嗅了嗅。  
“盖勒特！你做什么！”阿不思尖叫着跳起来。他倒不怕跟龙打架，但是盖勒特……舔了他一口，还是从脖子一直到脸的那种。对于两条初次见面的龙来说，这太亲密了！  
糟糕……盖勒特由于上一顿没吃舒坦，被阿不思颈窝里混合着食物和花香的气味一下迷惑，没经思考就上了嘴。说也奇怪，他尝起来不像羊，反倒有点儿甜，让盖勒特联想到蜂巢和露水。  
“这表示我要跟你决斗。”龙掩饰着失误，一本正经地胡诌起来。  
阿不思正忙着用衣袖擦拭半边脸上亮晶晶的口水：“说什么傻话，我不想让你受伤……盖勒特，你都不刷牙的吗？”  
受伤！多么狂妄的口气！  
如果贴身战靠反应快他能压制他，那来尝尝龙火吧！盖勒特不打算等阿不思同意决斗，深吸一口气，猛地蓄势，而男孩模样的龙还在费心侍弄他的漂亮脸蛋儿呢——  
“咳，咳咳！”  
盖勒特卯足劲儿才喷出一股细小的烟，还把自己呛到了。他哑火了，闻所未闻！简直丢脸、害臊、羞耻……盖勒特在一秒钟内用力责备了自己一通，准是昨晚那些菜叶子和果子害的。他越是尝试，咳得越是厉害，要是在德姆斯特朗，他能被笑话三个月。  
阿不思倒没有笑他，而是立马关切地跑上来，掰开他的嘴。  
“你、你干嘛！”盖勒特脖子酸软无力，竟只得任由这双细胳膊摆布——阿不思的力道出奇地稳——声音糊糊地从嗓子里挤出来，像一串没精打采的气泡。  
“天呐！”阿不思几乎把头伸进他嘴里了，“口腔溃疡！盖勒特，我看你首先需要一名家庭医生……”  
“我要，跟你，决斗……”盖勒特沙哑地说，气势全无。  
“别傻，”阿不思松开他的嘴，然后柔和地拍拍他的脸，怪痒痒的，“我知道你是身上不舒服才脾气暴躁。”  
“我好极了！”没有火气能算火龙吗，盖勒特恼怒地别开头，“要不是吃了那些愚蠢的东西……”  
但一提到吃，他又感到饿了，肚子不争气地叫唤起来。  
“它们不愚蠢，反而可以提供维生素，对身体的各项机能都有好处。”阿不思非常耐心，比他见过的任何一条龙都耐心。德姆斯特朗的龙教师只会告诉他们，多大体型的猎物最好吃、该从哪里下口。  
“我要吃羊。”盖勒特干脆地打断他，“你要让我听你的，有本事就让我吃一样的食物，然后跟我决斗。”  
“羊？”阿不思低头闻了闻自己，恍然大悟，“是我弟弟养的羊，不用来吃。也就是说，那些羊是宠物。”  
“宠物！你们真是一窝奇怪的龙！”  
“事实上……我的爸爸妈妈、弟弟妹妹都是人。”  
“你和一群食物住在一起！”盖勒特的龙生观崩塌了，“瞧瞧你，啊没错，你还管自己叫奇奇怪怪的‘邓布利多’——是人类的姓吧？真滑稽。”  
“他们是我的家人！”阿不思生气了，“要是没有他们，我都没法活下来……”  
接着他们聊起了各自的家庭。讲到自己那对不争气的父母，盖勒特甚至主动狠狠地咬了一口苹果。  
“没有责任心、成天玩儿……多大的龙了！”盖勒特摇摇头，“可是我自我介绍的时候还得说，‘格林德沃的盖勒特，盖佐之子’，真糟心。”  
“阿尔卑斯山脚下的格林德沃？”阿不思托着腮，一脸神往，“一定特别美，真希望能去看看。本来我要和龙朋友米勒娃一起旅行的，可是她要照顾猫……”  
“这容易，”盖勒特的爪子搭上阿不思的肩膀，“欧洲我都逛遍啦，给你带路不成问题。但当务之急是，你得给我搞一只羊，然后我们正儿八经地决斗。当你输了，就由我来教你怎么当一头真正的龙。”  
“都说啦，不能动阿不福思的羊，他会不高兴的。”阿不思挠了挠肩头那只爪子，“除非你用人类的外形来我家里做客，妈妈一定会烤牛排的，还有土豆泥，还有蓝莓蛋糕……以及我不会输给你，尤其是在你还长着口腔溃疡的时候。我不能趁人之危。”  
“我，不要，变成人。”盖勒特的爪子又紧了紧，谈话再次陷入僵局。  
盖勒特以“不给他提供荤食就去骚扰邓布利多家的羊群”作为威胁，把阿不思逼得毫无办法。虽然他自信对付得了盖勒特，但首先，动静肯定会闹得很大；其次，他并不想变回龙。  
“好吧，盖勒特，”阿不思无奈地妥协，瞧那头树蜂得意洋洋地咧开大嘴，果然还是小孩子脾气，“天黑以后我带你去捕猎。”


	4. Chapter 4

晚饭过后，阿不思没有像往常一样坐下来看报纸，或者和爸爸聊天，或者给阿利安娜讲故事，甚至连浓浓的甜茶都没有喝。他匆匆忙忙地帮妈妈收拾完餐具，说了句“我出去一下”就冲出了门。  
有情况！阿不福思敏锐地嗅到了不寻常，而父母和妹妹仿佛没事人一般。  
“阿不思只是去帮巴希达家的孩子补习功课。”坎德拉一边擦着盘子，一边若无其事地说。  
“巴希达家？”珀西瓦尔从报纸后伸长耳朵，探出半个头，又收回了视线，“啊，没错，阿不思最合适了。”  
“我也想去巴希达婆婆那儿！”阿利安娜雀跃起来，“她知道好多龙的故事。”  
“安娜，晚上不行。”坎德拉宠溺地跟她讲道理，“等妈妈一会儿……”  
“那阿不思怎么就能出去？”阿不福思不服气。  
“因为他是大人了，”坎德拉马上板起了脸，“而且从来不会到暑假最后几天才开始补作业！”  
阿不福思被生生堵了回去。但其间一定有猫腻，他亲眼看到哥哥带走了晚餐没吃完的肉馅饼——阿不思并不好这一口的！思来想去，阿不福思打算自己探查清楚。  
他偷偷尾随，发现阿不思并没有直接去巴希达家，而是跑去了屋后的谷仓。  
谷仓！阿不福思脑子里噌地亮起一盏红灯。谷仓不是什么好地方，学校里高年级的男生提到谷仓的时候，总是一脸邪笑。他们准是在那儿搞小团体、商量恶作剧的计划，这可都是坏男孩的行为。阿不福思愤然摇头，爸爸妈妈还总教育他不许跟他们瞎混，一放学就盯着他做作业，连遛羊晚一些回家都要数落他一个钟头。反观阿不思呢，爸妈居然允许他去上寄宿学校，几个月才回一趟家，还从来不问他交了什么朋友。瞧瞧，这回可真出事啦，阿不思成了一个爱钻谷仓的小恶霸！  
不多久，阿不思出来了，轻轻关上了门，然后跨上了自行车。只见他背着一个小粗布包，把手上挂着个木桶，后座上还绑着一柄翻草堆用的长叉。阿不思骑得飞快，阿不福思别说追上去，喊都喊不住他。而且他根本没往巴希达家去，而是一路骑上了山坡……  
“阿不思造反啦！”阿不福思跑回家，情绪激动地大声宣布，“他竟然！”  
屋内三人默默抬起眼。  
“他竟然背着我们，去！野！营！”  
“阿不，有这个时间刺探阿尔的隐私，我该假设你把数学习题都做完了吗？”妈妈叉起了腰。  
“哥哥，你那些题我都会做了。”妹妹抱起了胸。  
“儿子，”珀西瓦尔语重心长地拍拍阿不福思，害他一瞬间以为父亲站在自己这边，“听妈妈的话。”  
他一定不是亲生的，阿不福思悲哀地想。

“阿不思？”盖勒特懒懒地靠在树下，看着月光下的小溪里，卷着裤腿的少年正举着一柄木杆叉子皱着眉头向水里张望，“你管这叫‘捕猎’？”  
他毫不客气地吞下了阿不思带来的馅饼，还不够塞牙缝的；不过味道挺好，极大地安抚了他的心情。  
“嘘，盖勒特。”阿不思煞有介事地压低声音，“别把鱼惊走了。”  
“别把鱼惊走了。”盖勒特怪腔怪调地学着，“我是龙，不是傻瓜鸟儿。”  
“鱼肉的营养价值很高，”阿不思又摆出了教师的姿态，同时奋力向水中掷出叉子，“里面的蛋白质……”  
盖勒特打了一个哈欠。  
“有了！”阿不思开心地招呼盖勒特看他的战利品。  
“就这样？”盖勒特不急不缓地起身走向溪流，都不费心寻找，直接两爪子猛扎进水中，伸出来的时候，一边插着一条鱼。  
“你可真棒！”阿不思看得出神。  
“你那人手，不行。”盖勒特得意地甩着尾巴，就打算把鱼往嘴里送——  
“别急。”阿不思小跑过来，踮起脚把那两条还在扑腾的鱼摘下来。  
“吃也不是，不吃也不是。”盖勒特不满，“你真是头难搞的龙。”  
“只是稍微处理一下。”阿不思柔声说，顺势摸摸他的爪子。  
奇怪，盖勒特并不排斥这种触碰，阿不思的手暖暖软软的。盖勒特在课上学到过，龙，尤其是成年男生龙，会划定势力边界并且排斥别的龙进入这块区域。盖勒特深以为然，他就很讨厌别的龙在眼前晃悠，哪怕在睡着的时候，他的皮肤也能很敏感地察觉到附近不属于自己的气息。  
盖勒特默认戈德里克山谷是阿不思的地盘，但阿不思好像完全没有边界意识。盖勒特甚至反思是不是自己攻击性太弱，对方都不把他放在眼里？还是这只是诱惑，让他放松警惕，好一举拿下？盖勒特精神一紧，绷直身子，做出防卫姿势。好啊，险些上了你的当！  
阿不思背过身弯下腰忙活了一阵，回头看到一头龙凶神恶煞，张牙舞爪。  
“怎么了，盖勒特？”阿不思一脸迷茫，手上举着三根木枝，各插着一条剖开清洗过的鱼。  
完蛋。他太清纯了，这直击心脏的迷惑性！  
盖勒特好不容易积攒起的反击决心瞬间瓦解，他颓丧地一屁股坐了回去。  
这叫“别跟吃的过不去”，他安慰自己。  
“我加了点儿盐，你会喜欢的。”阿不思说着，向三条鱼吹出细细的火焰，鱼皮烤得吱吱冒泡。  
“好香！”盖勒特不要底线了。虽然他几乎是一口一条直接吞了下去，但是这种从舌尖到喉咙一路酥软温热的感觉前所未有，更不要提持续钻进鼻子里的热腾腾香气。他怎么从前没想过把猎物先加热呢？也是，他总会把面前的东西直接烧成焦炭。  
“看吧，”迎着晚风，阿不思还在细嚼慢咽，“其实用人类的牙齿和舌头，可以感觉到更多味道的变化……”  
突然，阿不思被死死地按到草地上，没吃完的鱼掉落一边。  
“盖勒特？”  
阿不思胸前重重地压着一只龙爪，而龙正怒视着他，喷着粗气。  
“骗子。”盖勒特冷冰冰地说，眼里原本升起的感激全部消失了，“你就是想骗我变成人。”


	5. Chapter 5

“这叫阐述事实。”阿不思无奈地说，想推开他，但龙的力气大得很，“而且你把我的鱼弄掉了，没法吃了。”他居然还撅起了嘴。  
“拜托！”盖勒特大吼大叫起来，食物摆在大地上本就天经地义，“别把人类讲究的那一套带过来，龙的尊严都被你丢光啦！”  
“其实，”阿不思有点惆怅，“我大部分时候都是人，除了刚孵出来的时候。我不想和爸爸妈妈长得不一样，也不想吓到弟弟妹妹。”  
“那在学校呢，你的霍格滑稽怪物学校？”盖勒特感到不可思议，爪子都松开了，“他们不会觉得和‘人类’一起上学很奇怪吗？”  
“是霍格沃茨魔法生物学校。”阿不思纠正他，然后坐起来整了整被盖勒特扯皱的衣服，“事实上，很多同学都羡慕我刚入学就能变人形了。埃菲亚斯花了好久才学会隐藏两个头，但直到现在他的脑袋们也常常为了‘哪个该被保留在人身体上’吵架……还有米勒娃，开始学变形她也是拒绝的——理由跟你差不多，‘龙的尊严’之类——但自从发现用手而不是用爪子抚摸猫咪的乐趣以后，她就自学成了变形大师。是的，她现在可以在变形的时候同时换发型，特别厉害……”  
“停，停，打住。”悲哀的英国教育啊，盖勒特觉得再不打断阿不思，他的眼睛里会飞出小星星来，“你们上学就光学这个？”  
“还有算术、天文、历史……”  
“不学打猎、格斗？”  
“体育课倒是有，当然龙和鹰头马身有翼兽也要学习飞行。”阿不思介绍道，“至于格斗，盖勒特，我们是文明的动物。”  
“文明！”盖勒特重重地哼了一声，然后俯视着阿不思，“我可不认为你靠人类的身体能够飞起来。”  
“在这里我也不需要飞。”阿不思平静地说。  
“哈。”盖勒特干笑一声，然后心生一计。  
他腾空而起，双翼撑开遮天蔽月。来啊，快变回龙，不然看你怎么解决空中的麻烦。  
但盖勒特没能成功制造出空中的麻烦。他刚一离地，脚趾就被阿不思拽住然后用力一扯；这是起飞的大忌，极其容易重心失衡——  
盖勒特直接落进了溪沟里，溅起巨大的水花。  
“噗……呸！”他不喜欢突如其来的湿漉漉。  
“抱歉，”阿不思咯咯直笑，一点儿没有抱歉的意思，“你力气是很大，不过动作也很大——换言之，很好预测。”  
盖勒特不耐烦地抓起块溪底的卵石朝阿不思丢过去，看他毫不费力地接住。  
“我没非要你变成人，盖勒特。”阿不思不笑了，起身折返他的自行车边上，又满着手回来：一手是杯子和牙刷，一手是木桶和大刷子。  
“挑一边。”他把道具组合亮给盖勒特。  
“干嘛？”盖勒特没好气的，尾巴在水面上拍来拍去。  
“刷牙。”  
盖勒特记得自己抗议了的，但是下一秒不知怎么就乖乖地把下巴搁在了草地上，呲着嘴任凭阿不思摆布。  
“这是刷牛奶桶用的，”这回他真的带着歉意了，“可能比较硬。本来要是你肯……嗯，缩小一点儿的话……”阿不思很照顾他感受地没再提“变成人形”。  
“不要紧，我……皮实……”很妙的感觉，牙齿上仿佛在下雨，盖勒特几乎要睡着……  
“嘶——！”  
“怎么了？”阿不思一惊，赶紧停下刷子，“哎呀呀，溃疡，长在牙龈上……答应我，盖勒特，调整你的食谱……噢不，你做什么！”  
盖勒特不仅被戳到了痛点，还被捅破了睡意，没有比这更令龙生气的了。他拍溅起水浪，趁阿不思用胳膊遮挡的时候一跃而起，聪明地用脚爪钳住他的脚脖子，然后直接腾空而起，向下游的湖飞去。接着他爪子一松，还举着刷子的小人儿扑通掉进了湖里。  
“带你洗澡。”盖勒特停在半空中对着那朵水花忿忿不平，“你这喜欢洗澡的龙……等等，喂，阿不思？”他冲着水面喊，没动静。糟糕，他可能不会游泳……盖勒特惊恐地赶紧降落，他并不想谋杀同类。  
啪！  
“哎哟！”那把刷子从水里飞出来，正中盖勒特的鼻子。然后是一团湿乎乎的东西，“啪叽”砸到草地上。  
“阿不思，你缩水了？”盖勒特小心翼翼地用脚爪扒拉开那坨东西，好像是阿不思刚才穿的衣服。  
湖面突然震起波纹，连带水边的小石子都颤动起来，盖勒特咽了口唾沫。  
一个大家伙从水里直冲上天，背着月光的剪影抖落一身晶莹的水滴，盖勒特看呆了。  
那是龙形的阿不思，月色透过他的翅膜显出鲜红，像极了火焰。他头上的角不那么尖，身上也不带刺，翼展没有树蜂那么宽大但是线条十分流畅——他整条龙都很优美，这是盖勒特的第一反应，瞧他修长的尾巴和细密整齐的鳞片。  
阿不思落回湖边，但是不理盖勒特，把脚爪勾着的鞋子一放，一爪夺回衣服就转身离开。  
“生气啦？”盖勒特讨好地往阿不思那边蹭，看他做着奇怪的事情：把衣服裤子挂到树枝上，然后极为小心地从侧面喷火。  
“我不跟小孩儿生气。”阿不思不看他，只管自己忙活。  
他就是生气了，盖勒特心里偷乐。经此一闹他心情棒极了，尤其是看到阿不思这个顽固的家伙终于肯现出原形。盖勒特打定主意夸夸他，让他别为了突然落水懊恼太久。  
“嘿，阿不思。”盖勒特一脸真诚，“想不想跟我一起生窝蛋？”  
不出所料，阿不思果然高兴坏了，他差点儿都把火喷到了衣服上；除此之外，他的脸也更红了，像极了鲜艳的玫瑰。  
天地良心，盖勒特一直以为，猎场里的男生龙打趣女生龙的这句话，意思是“你真漂亮”。


	6. Chapter 6

阿不思懵了，看来这头小龙不仅在健康卫生方面的重视程度不足，连最基本的生理常识都欠缺。  
但他无论如何说不出口“男生和男生之间是不会有蛋的”。  
盖勒特一双大眼睛闪亮亮地望着他，怪不舒服的。他们认识还不到一整天不是吗？  
“盖勒特，”阿不思酝酿许久才小心地开口，“这话你该对另一头匈牙利树蜂说……”  
“树蜂无聊透顶，也就那样。”盖勒特脑海中浮现出他没谱的父亲，“但你是我见过最好看的龙——你是什么品种来着？”  
“……英格兰红龙。”  
“我猜也是！”盖勒特恍然大悟似的点点头，“我知道你为什么非要一直假装是个人类小可怜了，你怕别的龙嫉妒……”  
小可怜？阿不思一直觉得自己的人类模样帅极了。他不打算再理盖勒特，只专心烘他的衣服。这可是今年夏天新做的衣服呢。  
“……总之你现在这样非常棒，”盖勒特继续称赞道，“我们明天就可以上路，先回格林德沃，然后再去你想去的随便什么地方。”他记得阿不思向往阿尔卑斯山。对了，阿不思和阿尔卑斯读起来好像，他可以叫他阿尔吗？  
他要带他回家！阿不思脑子里炸开了，是英国太闭塞还是大陆太开放？这是正常的流程吗？可是盖勒特都还没有表白呢，这不合规矩……  
“阿不思？”盖勒特轻轻用爪尖点了点他的肩膀，“阿尔？你是想把衣服烧掉吗？我可以帮你。”  
他说着就开始吸气。  
“不用了！”居然被叫了小名，阿不思不假思索地大喊，然后把盖勒特扇退了几步，“你……洗你的澡去！”  
“哇哦……”他翅膀的力道还真不小，盖勒特暗自感叹，同时又有点委屈，“可是你不一起吗？还是说你刚才那就算洗完了？”  
“快去！”阿不思很少这样失去理智，他心跳得厉害，都快站不稳了。未成年龙容易冲动，是的，阿不思努力说服自己，容易冲动……等他冷静一会儿就好了……  
“噢。”盖勒特乖乖地跳进湖里，头也半浸入水下，只留眼睛幽幽地望着岸上的红龙，嘴里慢慢地吐出一串泡泡。阿不思怎么了，为什么被夸奖反而不太高兴？

然而等盖勒特玩了一圈水——他当然不会费心好好洗澡——上来，发现阿不思又偷偷变回了人类小可怜，正呆坐着，对着他那双浸饱了水的鞋发愁。鞋子的结构比较复杂，很难在不把它们点着的情况下烘干。  
算了，阿不思是英国龙，而英国的一切都很别扭；或者，他是不想让自己也嫉妒？盖勒特豁然开朗，阿不思可真体贴。他会适时让他知道，自己是头心胸宽广的龙，不会介意朋友长得更好看的。  
“你先回去吧，不早了。”阿不思无力地说，他似乎想用意念把鞋子烘干。  
“想什么呢。”果然人形使龙变笨，阿不思准忘了刚才被倒吊着飞了好几分钟。而他如果打算用两条人腿——还没有鞋穿——走回上游再去取那架两个轱辘的玩意儿，真要走到地老天荒。  
龙不该跟睡眠过不去。  
“来吧，我载你。”盖勒特伏低脊背。  
“真的可以吗？”阿不思睁大眼睛。龙是很讨厌被当成坐骑的高傲生物。  
树蜂点点头。刷牙洗澡好像没那么坏，尤其是小风一吹，神清气爽。更何况他要载的是漂亮的阿尔呢。  
阿不思攀上龙背前，没忘了让盖勒特叼住刷子。他环着树蜂的脖子，脸贴在凉凉的鳞片上。那些鳞片是纯黑色的，仿佛威武的盔甲，月亮给它们更添了一层光泽。盖勒特飞得很稳，驾驭气流轻车熟路，阿不思想象着他畅快地翻越了雪山、湖泊和海峡……长途飞行——和盖勒特一起的长途飞行——的确很值得向往。  
以至于他从盖勒特背上滑下来以后，依然在发呆。  
“今晚你不许回人类那个家了。”盖勒特吐出刷子，见阿不思一脸梦幻，便果断替他做了决定，“不然你一定会在路上睡着，然后被野狼叼走——太可怕了，我不允许如此给龙丢脸的丑闻发生。”  
“野狼？戈德里克没有野狼……”阿不思仍有点恍惚，“盖勒特！”  
他被龙轻轻巧巧地勾起了衣领，提进了黑洞洞的教堂。  
“晚安，阿尔。”盖勒特把他放在一张长椅上，然后打了一个大大的哈欠。他很少说晚安，也很少有龙对他道晚安——除了妈妈偶尔回家、她心情还特别好的时候。而今天盖勒特的心情就特别好。  
“我会睡不着的，在这儿。”阿不思晃着腿，“这里没有床。”  
“床？”  
“是软软的厚垫子，上面铺着洁白的床单，还有蓬松的枕头和温暖的被子……”阿不思想念自己温馨的房间和小床，还有床上的毛绒兔子玩偶——上学的时候他都带着的。  
盖勒特什么都没听懂。  
“晚安。”他再次强调了一遍。  
“我得回去，不垫着点儿什么会背疼……而且不盖被子会着凉！”阿不思打定主意刚要站起来，脚触到冷冷的地面又往回一缩。是的，他的自行车还在小溪边呢……  
他正犹豫，龙展开斗篷一般的翅膀把他揽了过去。  
“垫点儿什么，”盖勒特右翼卷着阿不思，慢慢往地上摊平，“盖点儿什么，”他又展开左翼覆在阿不思身上，“晚安。”然后他盘起尾巴，合上眼睛，心跳慢慢放缓，准备进入梦乡。  
阿不思不说话了。盖勒特没有再发脾气或者指责“人类的臭毛病”，已经是飞跃式的进步了。此时最好不要再提手里还想抱点儿什么，阿不思提醒自己，况且照现在的状况看，他才是那只玩偶兔子。


	7. Chapter 7

巴希达次日一早过来给盖勒特送食物的时候，看见教堂门口摆着一双鞋。  
“孩子，没想到你这么快就转变了陈旧的思想。”她高高兴兴地推开门，“我得好好感谢阿不思——”  
但眼前还是那头龙，还是在酣睡，而他两片小型船帆一样的翅之间夹着一个正在努力掰开翅骨的阿不思。难度非常大，树蜂贪婪地嗅着他头发的味道，大嘴就在他脑袋边上，而稍微一个细小的动作，盖勒特就会无意识把他当成想要逃走的猎物，浑身肌肉一收，呲开白森森的牙，然后把他揽得更紧了。  
“阿不思？你们在做什么？”巴希达威严地说。  
“不是您想的那样！”阿不思惊恐万状，“生蛋”言论涌上心头，伴以杂七杂八的“师生地下恋情”小声音，在他脑中狂轰滥炸。  
“我想的哪样？”巴希达顿了顿，沉重地摇摇头，“阿不思，你竟然允许他那样睡觉！盖勒特还在长身体，这种睡姿很容易让脊椎变歪……”  
长辈最关心的部分总是健康，阿不思稍稍放心。  
他们成功用蔬果的气味把盖勒特憋醒了。  
“我的羊！”盖勒特尖叫着坐起来，阿不思趁机从他的翅膀中间滑出来。  
盖勒特刚梦到一片青青草地，跑满了棉花一样的羊。他挑选了最肥美的一只，刚咬下去，竟吃了满满一嘴草。  
但是醒过来，连撕咬猎物的口感都被剥夺了。  
“我要去你家里。”盖勒特用不容反驳的口气对阿不思说，“立刻马上。”  
“要去也不能这样去。”阿不思把头抬得高高的，紧盯着龙灯泡一样的眼睛。  
“有什么关系！”盖勒特不耐烦地又开始甩尾巴，“你爸妈见过龙，你妹妹也喜欢龙。”  
“那还有阿不福思呢？你甚至还想吃他的羊！再说白天整个村子的人都会看到你的。”  
“作为一个男人，他得学会承受来自生活的挫折。”盖勒特故作高深，“至于村民，他们也该涨涨见识。”  
“盖勒特，”姑婆表示吃惊，“德姆斯特朗都没教你们要熟记《保密法》吗？”  
“不能吃的东西我没兴趣。”盖勒特不屑地在地上划拉出一道道白线。  
“听我说，你可以去我家，但是得走着去。”阿不思好言好语，一边小心观察盖勒特的反应，“而且我要先跟家里说一声。”  
盖勒特懂这个“走”的意思，他没有直接反驳。他是头心理成熟的龙，而理智的表现是提出备选方案。  
“我不去了，你跟我走。”来吧，阿不思，你拒绝不了的。盖勒特向来很有自信。  
“那我也得跟家里说一声。”阿不思居然话没说完扭头就走，盖勒特好不受伤。

阿不思还从没在假期夜不归宿过，爸爸妈妈那里可能还好解释一些，但弟弟妹妹就……  
“早上好，阿尔哥哥！”阿不思企图悄悄把自行车推回谷仓的时候，阿利安娜从她房间的阳台上兴奋地朝他挥挥手，“野营怎么样？”  
“还不错。”阿不思心虚地笑一笑。他可不打算解释昨天比野营混乱许多的经历。  
“我昨晚看到了匈牙利树蜂，”安娜开心地说，“特别惊险又有趣。”  
“哪儿！”阿不思心惊肉跳。  
“故事书里呀，《一百头龙和他们的历险》，不是你给我买的么？阿尔哥哥，你脸色好像不太好……”  
“没什么，没什么……”阿不思慢慢把自行车推进去，同时调整呼吸和情绪。  
一切都会好的，放轻松，什么状况都没有发生。  
“出事啦，阿不思！”阿不思被一股声浪堵在谷仓门口，是他弟弟，看上去像刚遭受了一场空难。  
“阿不福思？”  
“我的生物作业，简直要杀人！”他声嘶力竭地说，“但你昨晚居然不在！”  
“别着急，让我先来看看题。”只要不是跟龙有关的题，“啊，遗传推断。公的黑面长尾白绵羊和母的白面短尾黑绵羊生的羊宝宝会长什么样。怎么了，羊方面你应该很擅长……问题在哪一步？”  
“哪儿都有问题！”阿不福思愤慨地摇摇头，“首先白面绵羊为什么会看上黑面绵羊？这不符合基本审美！而且我擅长的只有山羊，山羊！别的所有动物，从龙到蚂蚁，都比不上山羊！”  
是啊，阿不思内心叹气，匈牙利树蜂为什么会想和英格兰红龙生蛋呢？或许该让阿不福思来开导开导盖勒特……不行，龙和蚂蚁比不上山羊的言论会让他气得直接把屋顶掀掉……  
“阿不思？”阿不福思伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“我只是在看题。”阿不思慌忙掩饰，“你看这和以前的例子差得并不多，只是这儿是三组基因。而且题干也说了，公羊表现的都是显性性状，尾巴长度和毛色是伴Y遗传，面色是非伴性遗传……那就好办了，把问题分解开来。如果用G，A和D分别表示控制面色、尾巴和毛色的基因，那么公羊就是GGAD或者是GgAD，母羊一定是gg——因为她没有Y染色体……所以小羊的情况又要分公母……明白了吗？”  
阿不福思已经放弃了思考，在题目边上木木地写下GGAD几个字，喃喃道：“我回去先……想一想……”  
他步伐僵硬地离开了，阿不思也松了口气。他终于可以跟爸爸妈妈谈正事了。  
“阿尔，昨晚你们相处得好吗？”坎德拉正在拖地，见大儿子走进来。  
“还好……嗯，是这样的，妈妈，我可能要出远门一段时间……可能……”  
“啪！”拖把杆掉到了地上。  
“珀西瓦尔，快过来！上帝啊，先别管你的花花草草了！”珀西瓦尔正在修剪盆栽的枝桠，被妻子一把拉过来。然后他们交换了一个“儿子终于长大了”的眼神。  
“阿不思，”爸爸郑重地拍拍他的肩，“这一天居然来得这么快……我还记得那时候你才这么点儿大，噢不对，是这么大？”他用手在空气里捧着什么不存在的东西。以及，他为什么要哽咽？  
“答应妈妈，即使开始了新生活，也要偶尔回来看看好吗？”妈妈也红了眼眶，“但我有个小小的心愿，你离开之前我们能见见那个‘她’吗？”  
“新生活？她？”他们在说什么呀，“您是说巴希达吗？”  
“没错，我们是该感谢巴希达！”珀西瓦尔拍了拍脑门儿，“不然我们根本不知道怎么办。”  
“对，我相信她的眼光。阿不思从小启蒙、后来上学、到现在要成家，哪儿都离不了巴希达。”坎德拉赞同。  
“成家？”阿不思怀疑自己听错了，“我什么时候说要成家了？”  
“可你昨天都住在外面。”爸爸妈妈齐声说。  
“男生要负起责任，”珀西瓦尔强调一句，“不然让人家姑娘怎么办？”  
“姑娘？”阿不思哭笑不得，“没有姑娘，我给补习的是个男孩儿。”  
“噢，男孩儿……”他们又意味深长地点头对视，然后妈妈说，“阿不思，我们尊重你的选择。”


	8. Chapter 8

阿不思呆呆地坐在小床上收拾衣服。他喜欢这件条纹衬衫，也喜欢那件缀满星星月亮的毛衣。不过听说北方特别冷，他可能更需要毛皮斗篷——没错，如果他不得不睡在洞穴里的话，斗篷姑且还能充当睡袋。  
阿不思想了想，还是把毛绒兔子加进了包裹，然后步履沉重地走下楼。为了村子的安宁和阿不福思的羊的安全，他遭受一点误解算不了什么……  
“阿尔哥哥！”阿利安娜带着哭腔扑上来，抱住他的腰，“听说你要结婚了？在那之前可以先带我去野营一趟吗，是真正的野营，搭起帐篷去外面住至少两天、抬头就可以看到星星的那种……”  
“你说的是真的吗，阿利安娜！”阿不福思咆哮着从房里冲出来，头发蓬乱，胳膊上还粘着张满是各种大小写GGAD组合的草稿纸，指着阿不思的鼻子说，“不行，至少得等我高中毕业！或者……这个暑假结束！”  
“我没有要结婚，”阿不思努力安抚弟弟妹妹，“我只是小小地旅行一趟……”  
“阿尔，”妈妈偏偏这时冲楼上喊，“你的男朋友也喜欢柠檬口味的蛋糕吗？还是树莓？”  
阿不福思和安娜同时抱起胸，做了个一模一样的“解释解释”的表情。

“盖勒特，我们现在就出发吧。”阿不思好不容易摆脱四面八方的盘问、从家里逃出来的时候，爸爸妈妈已经在商量给他们举办欢送会了。他突然由衷羡慕起自由自在的盖勒特，至少他父母不会擅自揣测他的私生活——事实上，他们绝非必要根本不联系。  
教堂的门关着，安静得出奇，阿不思敲门没反应。龙难道已经偷跑出去骚扰村民了！  
“盖勒特！”阿不思猛一推门，明亮的阳光照到了个白花花的什么，十分晃眼。  
是个人，确切地说是太阳照到的肚脐以下的半个人，当然他什么都没穿。  
漫长的一秒钟过去了，里外同时爆发出一声尖叫。  
“转过去，阿不思，你这个流氓！”  
“我敲了门的！”阿不思又气又恼，匆忙从他的包裹里翻出一套衣裤丢进去，“你干嘛不打个招呼就变人？”  
“你看到了。”盖勒特冷冰冰地说。  
“我什么都没看到！”阿不思希望现在有个陨石掉下来砸死他。  
“你说谎！”身后同时传出低吼和衣料摩擦的窸窸窣窣声，“你是不是已经看到了我的脸，我的——”  
“没有没有，好吧，”原来盖勒特在意的是脸，“只有肚子以下的部分……没看到长相！”  
“原来如此。”他平静了一些，“行了，转过来吧。”  
“哎哟！”阿不思没设防，再次受到了裸体盖勒特冲击，慌忙挡住眼睛，“不是给你衣服了吗？”  
“我不冷。”他理所当然地说。  
“那你，啊……噢。”阿不思小心翼翼地张开手指缝隙，努力只往正前方看。糟糕，他的脸真是该死的帅气。但为什么他要把自己最喜欢的那件衬衫在头上打成一个怪模怪样的鼓包？  
“什么叫‘噢’？”盖勒特抱起了胳膊，瞪大了眼睛，表情凶凶的。没错，青春期的男孩儿总是对他人评价很敏感。  
“那个……”阿不思艰难地说，“盖勒特，你难道是，没有头发吗？”  
“我倒希望我没有。”他说话硬得像石头，“我想好了，我要走着去你家。”  
他居然就开始不熟练地迈开步子打算出去。  
“停！”阿不思赶紧伸手拦住，把眼皮牢牢闭上，“穿上裤子和衣服，求你了。”  
“我不冷。”他又说了一遍。  
“文明，盖勒特！”阿不思几乎用了喊的，“好吧……不穿没有羊吃！”

原本计划的补习内容总算正式开始了。盖勒特倒是过了“变成人形”这一关，但也仅仅是外表像而已。十几码的路程他跌了五跤，然后他开始理解阿不思昨晚对于鞋子的执着。尽管鳞片变成皮肤后还是一样坚实——就像头天早上他的爪子伤不到阿不思那样——但表皮变敏感了，之前几乎觉察不到的地面坑洼和小石子，现在成了重重障碍；更不用提他习惯飞而不是步行，腿上使不出多少支撑身体的力量。  
“讨厌！”盖勒特一屁股坐下来，掰起一只脚凑到眼前，活动了几下变短的脚趾，深感失望——它们没法抓取东西了。  
“阿尔，我可以沿着这道坡滚下去吗？”盖勒特抬头征询阿不思。他蹲在地上，两手抱着膝盖，手腕和脚脖子长出袖子和裤腿一截，头上还顶着那个怪异的布包。  
“不可以，盖勒特。”阿不思深吸一口气，“这样就失去变成人形的意义了。况且你还穿着我喜欢的衣服。”  
“我重要还是衣服重要？”盖勒特发起了牢骚。  
“行啊，”阿不思不怕治不住他，“你尽管滚，你头上那顶东西不散开来算我输。”  
那团衣服的系法并不高明，一看就是小孩儿胡乱扎的。阿不思憋住笑没戳穿他，不过，他同时也好奇盖勒特头上到底什么情况。  
盖勒特吃了个瘪，嘴唇一扁，恨恨地说：“我走还不行吗！”  
下山前要经过一片小树林。更大的挑战来了，不仅地面变得倾斜，散落的细枝脆叶到处都是，盖勒特几乎无处下脚，得紧紧抠着阿不思的手心才能保持平衡。  
“我们可以慢慢来，”阿不思柔声说，又往下跨一步，面对着盖勒特张开怀抱，便于他摔倒时马上能接住，“不然先从平地开始？”  
“不行！”盖勒特一向很聪明，学东西快得很，可不能让阿不思看轻了，“我马上就能掌握诀窍！”  
嘎吱。  
盖勒特高估了自己，他缩短了的手臂和变光滑的指肚没能抠住侧边的树皮。  
阿不思也高估了自己，他没能接稳从高处跌下来的盖勒特——当然这有一部分也要怪势能转化成的动能。  
扑簌簌……哎哟！唔？  
阿不思仰面摔在落叶上，腾地惊起几只困倦的小飞虫。他胸口像压着块巨石，嘴唇上却一片温热柔软……  
盖勒特！阿不思脑海里瞬间飞舞起一万只蜜蜂。天呐，这可是他的初吻，周围却没有玫瑰花丛和蓝色的蝴蝶……跟想象中的差太多了！而且盖勒特居然还毫不惭愧地睁着眼瞪他，睫毛都快扫到他了。一点儿不懂浪漫，德姆斯特朗的教学质量真是一团糟……  
等等，盖勒特好像有点儿，不一样？阿不思强迫自己恢复呼吸，才有力气移开一点儿视线。金灿灿的，像是阳光织成的帘子，随意地倾洒在脸侧——别扭的衬衫头巾一准是在刚才掉了……但重点是，盖勒特是金发！而且是长长的、又细又软的金发！  
好吧……姑且，原谅他不够柔和的眼神？阿不思害羞地闭上眼睛。  
嘭！嗖！  
一个少年傻躺在地，一头龙蹿上了树。  
阿不思的初吻在漫天飘落的碎布片中仓惶落幕。


	9. Chapter 9

树顶上的龙很惆怅，而被他霸占的树危险地摇晃着，树干发出不祥的噼啪声。  
“盖勒特！”听，阿不思果然生气了。可这很合理，有谁会愿意跟金发的龙相处呢？金发使龙看上去弱小、可怜又无助，阿不思说不定会认为他是假的树蜂……盖勒特越想越懊恼，连路过的、叽叽喳喳嘲笑他的鸟儿都懒得理会。要不干脆直接逃走？盖勒特又舍不得，阿不思作为龙的样子太好看了……况且，这一趟都还没吃到羊呢！  
地面上的阿不思想讨一个说法。他站起来，勉强只能看到一条忧郁的龙尾巴。这算什么，撩完就跑？阿不思拍拍发烫的脸，喘出一大口气。况且，盖勒特还毁了他一套衣服呢！  
于是，树上树下，相对无言；盖勒特在上面默默思考龙生，阿不思在下面默默收拾衣服的残骸。太阳渐渐升高了，即使透过树叶也滤不掉阵阵暑气。阿不思擦了擦汗，原来一套衣裤炸出来的碎片可以有这么多……  
一片阴凉。阿不思回神，见树蜂为他张开了一面翅膀。  
“噢，盖勒特……”阿不思的心马上不争气地融化了。  
“阿尔，你……”盖勒特有点忸怩，“你会不会看不起我？”  
怎么会呢？至少他留下来了。阿不思捡碎布条的时候就一直在数，他会飞走、他不会、会飞走……数到第五十五个“不会”时，盖勒特就下来搭话了。  
阿不思微笑着摇摇头。  
“那你会觉得我很奇怪吗？”  
被一头趴在树干上的树蜂委屈兮兮地问这个问题，似乎是有点儿奇怪——但是种可爱的奇怪，毕竟按年龄他还小嘛……也对！说不定刚才他也是头一回，害羞到逃走也不是说不过去……  
“不会呀。”阿不思认真地望着他。  
“最后一个问题。”龙跳了下来，径直到他面前，伸出一根爪钩点在他胸口，神情严肃。  
阿不思心跳得厉害起来。  
“你能接受……”  
阿不思脸上开始发烧。  
“……我的……”  
阿不思快要不能呼吸了。  
“……头发颜色吗？”  
“啊？”阿不思愣住了。  
但是龙很敏感，何况他还是处于青春期的龙。  
“我就知道！”盖勒特浑身颤抖，与其说在发怒，倒不如说是惶恐，“我就知道……”  
“你的头发特别漂亮！真的……”阿不思后悔极了，他刚刚都在瞎想些什么呀。但是龙一扭头就飞走了，阿不思赶紧追上去。砰！等待他的只有重重关上的教堂门。  
“开开门，好吗，盖勒特？”这儿是没有锁的，但阿不思推不开，显然盖勒特就堵在门后面。他不应，只传出爪子划拉地面的声音。  
阿不思感到他的教学任务更重了，除去生理卫生常识、人类活动适应，现在还得加上心理健康疏导。  
“盖勒特，怪我没有说清楚。”阿不思索性也坐下来，靠在门的外侧，“金色的头发特别好看，就像太阳照在湖面上——对了，你的眼睛就是湖水的颜色，而且是又凉又甜的湖水……”  
“我喜欢你的红头发。”盖勒特在里面闷闷地说，“至少和你龙的样子很统一。我都不知道这嗲兮兮的金色是从哪里来的……黑色也很酷，树蜂就该是黑色的。”  
“好像有这样一个理论，龙的人形是由爸爸妈妈的人类外貌决定的。”阿不思说，眼前莫名出现了两只活蹦乱跳的黑面白绵羊和白面黑绵羊，以及欢快地扭动着的 GGAD字母，“所以头发颜色跟你是树蜂还是别的什么龙没有关系。”  
“好吧，”盖勒特依然没精打采，“可我不知道那两个家伙变成人是什么样。”说真的，即使那两头龙这会儿出现在他面前，他也不一定认得出来。  
“说不定巴希达会知道呢。”  
“我姑婆？”  
“想去问问吗？”阿不思耐心地引导着，“走着去。”

“阿不思，”太阳快下山时，巴希达听到了敲门声，警惕地打量着来人，“这孩子是谁？是被盖勒特欺负了吗？我去骂他！”  
“我就是盖勒特！”头上裹着怪异头巾、大夏天身披厚斗篷、一手吊在阿不思肩膀上的大眼睛男孩有点儿不高兴。他们颤巍巍地从山上下来，阿不思充当盖勒特的人形拐杖，还是免不了腿上一路打架；加上盖勒特的奇特造型，他俩活像一对儿伤兵，形成了戈德里克山谷一道说不上亮丽但肯定从没出现过的风景线，惹得过往村民纷纷侧目。  
“学校又要排话剧吗？”  
“拜托，现在是暑假……”  
“盖勒特？”姑婆表示怀疑，“有哪条正常的龙会把头包起来？”  
这话不假，龙头上有角，要不就像匈牙利树蜂满头尖刺，是龙展现魅力和威力的标志。  
“啊！这会儿想起来自己是龙了？”盖勒特发出不满的嘘声，“你这虚伪的老赫希底里群岛黑龙……”  
“礼貌！”阿不思小声又急促地提醒他，同时拍了拍盖勒特不自觉缩成爪子样的手。  
“嗯……”巴希达托着下巴沉吟，的确，阿不思都不知道她是赫希底里群岛黑龙。这种龙的危险程度也很高，属于英伦之最。  
“好吧，你是个勇敢的小伙子。”片刻，巴希达才抬头看盖勒特，仍然带着距离感，“那么请问你把我的侄孙怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”简直无法沟通，盖勒特气得把头套一掀，重重拍在桌子上，“我把他变成了傻乎乎的人类，还长着这些傻乎乎的头发！”  
阿不思再次惊呆了，那金光闪闪的头发像瀑布一样，足有二十英寸。有一绺拂过阿不思的脸颊，带着树叶和干草混合的温暖夏天味道，又让他不由自主想到脆脆的柠檬雪宝外壳包裹下的金黄色夹心糖浆，拉出来的糖丝又细又长……阿不思赶紧咽下口水，然后拼命忍住想伸出去摸摸那头发的手。  
“噢，这就对了！”巴希达立马眉开眼笑，给了盖勒特一个大大的拥抱，“你和你妈妈长得可真像！”


	10. Chapter 10

“我妈妈？”盖勒特发着愣，“她居然也变成人？”  
“不然呢，”巴希达不以为然，“龙的身体不方便拍游客照，只是飞来飞去快一些。”  
“拍……照？”盖勒特不理解。  
巴希达便翻出了几张明信片，阿不思也凑上来看。照片上的主角是一对儿男女青年，他们在世界各地的名胜古迹前开怀大笑，那位女士果然是一头又长又密的金发。  
“他们可真好看呀！”阿不思赞叹，“还去过那么多地方。”  
“哼，我才不信呢，这两个随随便便的人……”盖勒特小声嘟哝，但是底气稍显不足。毕竟，印象中的爸妈的确也是随随便便的龙。  
“瞧瞧，证据！”阿不思举起了一张照片，是盖勒特的妈妈凑在镜头前比划着剪刀手，而背景里是一头伏在大石头上睡着的小树蜂。他把照片翻过来，只见上面写道：亲爱的巴希达姑姑，盖勒特终于睡着了，他可真是头吵吵闹闹的小龙……  
“不许看！不许笑！”盖勒特恼火地一把抽走照片，“真是没有出息，还这样——”他比了个僵硬又滑稽的剪刀手，“——她变的大概是龙虾……”  
“众所周知，”巴希达悲壮地摇摇头，表达他对盖勒特缺乏常识的失望，“龙虾是节肢动物，没有脊椎。而我们龙永远不能变成无脊椎动物……”  
“我知道龙虾长什么样！”盖勒特大叫起来，“这是比喻，比喻！”  
“盖勒特，你居然知道比喻。”阿不思两眼放光，仿佛发现了金矿，“看来德姆斯特朗还是教了点儿东西的。”  
这是盖勒特一辈子中最沮丧的一天。他小时候偷偷变形发现自己是金发时，以为是发色浅是因为年纪小、或是不够强，自卑得很，于是排斥变人，还一直通过挑战别的龙来提升自己、希望能让发色变深；而今天，他发现世界上居然有种叫“基因”的不可抗力。  
阿不思在巴希达那儿兴致勃勃地看了一会儿明信片——还提到许多盖勒特小时候的趣事呢——才发现盖勒特悄悄地蹲到角落里去了，和他是龙的时候一样的姿势。他没有尖爪可以挠地了，所以改成了用手指画圈圈，头发披下来快拖到地上，他都没费心把它们再藏起来。  
“盖勒特，”阿不思附身轻柔地呼唤他，把他的头发挽起来铺到他背后——这头金发又细又滑，“盖尔，我们笑是因为，嗯，喜欢你。”  
哎哟，他说了什么！阿不思稍稍惊慌，他往常不会那么直白地表达的。不过对于盖勒特的反应，他还有点儿期待呢。  
但盖勒特什么反应都没有。他似乎铁了心要化身一尊木讷的蹲姿雕像。  
阿不思心里突然涌起一阵酸，又有点发火。谁还不是青少年了，谁还没有成长的烦恼了？就许盖勒特顾影自怜，不许阿不思为情所困？  
“好了，盖勒特，收收你的小情绪！”趁巴希达回去放明信片，阿不思压低声音表达不满，“早些时候你趁我没有防备就亲上来……我都还没说什么呢！”  
“亲？”盖勒特耳朵动了动，微微转过头，满眼疑惑，“什么是亲？”  
“就是……”阿不思局促起来，脸也跟着红，“在树林里，你变回龙之前……嘴巴碰在一起……”  
“噢，阿尔！”盖勒特恍然想起还有这么一茬，他认真地望向阿不思的眼睛，“我没有想把你当成食物。那是个意外，千万别误会！是啊，龙怎么可能吃龙呢？尤其是一头金发的龙，更没有资格……”他说着说着，又垂头丧气起来，全然没注意阿不思脸上红一阵白一阵。  
巴希达回到客厅，只见两个男孩蹲在两个角落里，头上各有一股低气压在盘旋。  
“你们吵架了？”她撇撇嘴，年轻龙闹别扭她见得多了，“要不要来点儿锅形蛋糕？刚烤好的！”  
她不由分说地拽起两个孩子，把他们安放在铺着花布的桌子两边。是的，没有什么矛盾是一块锅形蛋糕解决不了的；如果有的话，就两块。

在阿不思发了三次誓保证他“是真心赞美而不是敷衍安慰”、盖勒特勉强同意好好穿衣服并且每天刷牙洗澡的友好氛围中，他们达成了和解。  
“阿尔，你要是觉得这样还不够，喏，”盖勒特指指撅起的嘴，“我可以勉为其难让你咬一口。”  
阿不思瞬间脸颊通红，不知该怎么接话，双手绞在桌子底下。巴希达甚至还在场呢！  
“不像话，盖勒特！”姑婆怒其不争地弹了他的脑门，“你闭着嘴呼吸都还一股生肉味儿，阿不思不嫌弃你已经不错了。”  
“我会刷牙的！”盖勒特大声宣布，起伏的胸脯在斗篷宽大的领口底下若隐若现，“阿不思会帮我刷，对不对？”他可神气了。  
“事实上，你要学着自己刷牙，用小刷子。”阿不思虽然被他的样貌迷得晕晕乎乎，但仍然坚守原则。  
阿不思比划了一个刷牙的动作，盖勒特心下一沉。  
“那好吧，”他打定主意这是最后一步妥协，“但我们会一起洗澡，没错吧！在湖里，晒晒月亮，然后……”然后阿不思就会变成龙，他们就能畅畅快快地飞一会儿，盖勒特痴痴地想。  
“我不在湖里洗澡，盖勒特。”阿不思生生击碎了他的遐想，“我用浴缸，你也会喜欢的。我还可以借你黄色橡皮小鸭子，它就浮在热水里，摇啊摇的……”  
盖勒特绝望地捂起耳朵。你们这些龙，都被人类带坏了呀！


	11. Chapter 11

但是当晚，盖勒特还是享受到了阿不思的刷牙服务。而且他变回了龙，舒舒服服地泡在凉丝丝的湖水里，张着嘴，眯着眼；而他的人形老师正在颇为无奈地清洁他的尖牙。  
阿不思错就错在他轻信盖勒特能够照着他的示范自己刷牙。早些时候，这位新手硬是把牙刷掰断了。  
咔！响声又清脆又绝望。  
“疼！”等阿不思冲进卫生间，见牙刷头躺在地上，甩出几朵沾着小血点的泡沫花，他一准戳破那几个倒霉的溃疡了。盖勒特只穿着阿不思借他的粉色小裤衩，浑身皮肤泛红，怒气冲冲地紧攥住另外半截牙刷，似乎跟它有仇。他嘴里涌出杂乱无章的白色泡泡，眼睛瞪得吓人——不好，要是他现在气回原形，巴希达的房子就完了。  
“消消气，盖尔。”阿不思摸摸他的背，递上一杯水，“先漱漱口吧，记得……”  
盖勒特一把拿过杯子，咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽。  
“……吐出来……”  
来不及了，混合着薄荷味牙膏泡沫的水一下子灌进盖勒特的喉咙。他先是一怔，然后猛地捶胸顿足，鼻涕眼泪一齐下来，又呕又咳。  
轰！盖勒特喷出了一团火，一条湿毛巾迅速蒸干又变焦。  
“阿尔，”发泄完了，盖勒特低落地伏在阿不思肩头呜咽，牙膏沫蹭到他脸上和衣领里，“你为什么要谋杀我，我难道不是一个可爱的学生吗？”  
“怪我，盖尔，怪我……”除了安抚别无他法，阿不思可不想被一头突然膨胀的龙挤进墙壁里，或者更糟，马桶里。  
好容易情绪稳定下来，盖勒特又自告奋勇地要去开浴缸上的水龙头。  
“这个简单，我一定不会出错的！”盖勒特顽固地把阿不思撇开，“不出水，嗯？啊！”  
他从一开始就拧反了方向，偏偏龙的力气又很大——  
水柱喷射出来，浇了他俩一头一身。盖勒特捏着圆溜溜的龙头把求助似的看向阿不思，而阿不思呆滞地抹了把脸。最近可真够水火交加的。  
好在巴希达没有责怪他们，水也帮他们止住了。只是今天，浴缸肯定没法用了。

“阿尔，”盖勒特在湖里眨巴眼睛挑逗他，“你真的不下来吗？衣服湿湿的、黏黏的，不好受吧？”  
“我可以回家洗澡，我不能没有橡皮小鸭子。”阿不思很倔强，即使回去要面对一车关于“男朋友”和“结婚”的问题，“阿……阿嚏！”  
水里的龙吃吃地笑。  
阿不思吸吸鼻子，犹豫一阵子，起身溜进了小树林。盖勒特稍一走神，感到背上被什么戳了戳。  
“阿不思……”盖勒特失声。  
红龙的动作好轻盈，盖勒特几乎都没听到他落水，湖面都还是静静的，好像刚刚只落下了一片花瓣。  
“只是为了晾衣服。”他听到自己的名字，有一点害羞地向后一退。  
阿不思低下了头！盖勒特心神荡漾，这样他能更清楚地看他的角了。它们像红玉一样泛着光泽，尖端又生出一支小分叉。盖勒特确信，海底最漂亮的红珊瑚，也比不上阿不思的角秀气。他小心地凑到近前，在水下试探地、慢慢伸出带刺的尾巴。  
尾巴上痒痒的。阿不思不太习惯这感觉，事实上，他也不太习惯有尾巴。不过这种痒并不坏，应该是树蜂尾端的刺。他感受到盖勒特通过尾巴传达过来的心绪，是安宁、友好、甚至有点亲昵的。作为回应，阿不思轻轻地用尾巴也蹭了蹭盖勒特的，毕竟早些时候在树上，这条尾巴还挺忧伤的。  
“你答应了？”阿不思抬头，撞上树蜂一脸惊喜又不可思议的表情。  
“答应，什么？”红龙一头雾水。  
“和我交往呀！”盖勒特开心地说，“真不敢相信……这是我第一次牵龙的尾巴呢！”  
牵尾巴？交往？阿不思下意识地想缩回尾巴，却被树蜂牢牢地卷住。  
“在德姆斯特朗，总有龙腻腻歪歪地牵尾巴。”盖勒特继续絮絮地说，“他们看不起我，我也看不起他们。但是今天不一样啦，牵尾巴的感觉真好！我真该早些认识你的，阿尔，这世上就没有第二条我看得顺眼的尾巴……没错，有的龙牵过尾巴以后就有了蛋，然后他们就被允许提前毕业。”说着说着他还神气起来，“但我不一样，阿尔，我是猎场里唯一一条被开除的龙！阿尔，你还在听我说吗？阿尔……咦？”  
阿不思把自己埋进了湖里，止不住浑身发烫，就连湖水都没法让他冷静下来。  
哧……水面上冒出一股热气，底下还翻涌着串串气泡。  
“哇，你都没告诉我这是个温泉呢！”树蜂发出了由衷的赞叹。

阿不思在水底下发着烧，心里乱成了一团鳃囊草。盖勒特真的表白了！阿不思怪自己太缺乏作为龙的常识，怎么就任由他牵了尾巴，按理说此时被表白的一方应该矜持一些……好吧，龙没法拥抱，亲吻又不够柔软，能表达倾慕的方式好像的确只剩下尾巴了。阿不思记得曾见过米勒娃用尾巴逗猫，当时还以为她是要腾出爪子干别的事；现在想来，龙尾巴的确是像人手一样细腻、温柔、能用来传达心意的存在啊！  
想着想着，阿不思又低落下去。要是有一天，盖勒特终于发现他们俩是不会有蛋的，那该多伤心……  
“盖勒特，我……”红龙钻出水面，急急地想要辩白。但是树蜂已经不在湖里了，他在夜空中一圈一圈地盘旋，嘴里发出呜呜的低鸣。  
他一定是想明白了，阿不思叹口气，瞧他多么幽怨啊。  
阿不思扇动翅膀，直飞上一百多英尺，试图去安慰盖勒特。  
“嘿，阿尔，”树蜂看上去好像……并不消沉，“你也来巡视我们的领地吗？”  
“什么？”阿不思常常怀疑他们用的不是一套语言体系。  
“当然，你还不习惯。”盖勒特洋洋得意地说，“一刻钟前这儿还是‘你的领地’。但现在不同啦，阿尔！”树蜂小声欢呼，“因为我们交！往！啦！”


	12. Chapter 12

阿不思才下了决心不要信盖勒特吐露的疑似暧昧的半个字，下一秒就被他骗上——拽上了床。阿不思好歹也是龙，胳膊居然差点被他扯脱臼。  
“来嘛，阿尔，你把戈德里克山谷都跟我共享了，我不介意跟你分享一张床。”  
盖勒特这小龙坏得很。  
在他自己看来，肯变成人形尝试在床上睡觉、甚至愿意出于“文明”穿上睡衣，是给了阿不思莫大的脸面。  
尽管他穿的是巴希达的一条旧的棉质睡裙——阿不思对再贡献出自己的衣服抱有顾虑，况且他的衣裤对盖勒特来说不够长。睡裙是白色的，领子、袖子和下摆打着一圈奶油似的褶皱，阿不思第一眼看了觉得怪，第二眼看了觉得饿。再加上盖勒特软软的、垂在肩上的金发……阿不思在挣扎，今晚他可能要背叛相伴多年的毛绒兔子了。  
“我想听你讲故事，”盖勒特在床上蜷成一个对龙来说很舒服的姿势，勾住阿不思的胳膊，一脸理所应当，“很少有龙给我讲睡前故事的。”  
“好吧。”阿不思决心把他当成自己的小妹妹，阿利安娜和他都有金色的长头发和听故事的爱好。不过盖勒特毕竟是个男生，那当成弟弟？  
当阿不福思的模样浮现到盖勒特脸上时，阿不思被自己吓了一激灵。一个含情脉脉的阿不福思比一头喜怒无常的火龙可怕多了。  
“是个恐怖故事吗？”盖勒特打量着阿不思的表情，更来劲了。  
“不是，”阿不思强迫“阿不福思”离开画面，“我给你讲讲人类童话里龙的故事吧。从前有一头龙，抢走了一位公主……”  
“公主是什么，可以吃吗？”  
“公主是国王的女儿，又年轻又漂亮。国王下令，谁能打败恶龙，就把公主嫁给他。”  
“我不喜欢‘恶龙’这个叫法。”盖勒特撇撇嘴。  
“这只是个故事，盖尔。”阿不思揉揉他的头，“故事里总会有坏蛋，这里的坏蛋恰好是头龙。然后，总有一个王子或者骑士会向龙挑战、带回公主，从此过着幸福快乐的生活。”  
“那么这头龙，就守着公主，等着别人去救？”  
“好像是这么回事。”一般小孩子不会问这么多问题的，不过盖勒特是个大孩子。  
“看吧，阿尔，这头龙既不伤害公主，还要分一点食物给她吃，那就完全不能称作‘恶龙’。”盖勒特分析得头头是道，“人类那边，要不是公主年轻漂亮，估计没有人会去救的。等到公主不年轻不漂亮了，王子也打不动龙了，她就会发现，不如一开始就嫁给龙……”  
“听你这么一说，好像确实有道理。”阿不思没发现哪里不对。  
“人类才坏呢，”盖勒特信誓旦旦地补充道，“尤其是一群叫‘巫师’的人。他们成天就想拿我们的神经去做魔杖，或者抽我们的血，还研究出了十二种用途！”  
“噢，其实他们也研究龙的免疫系统，然后制造出疫苗，给宝宝龙打针，这样他们就可以少生病，长得壮……”阿不思据理力争。他参加过龙血课题组，还主动献血来着。他相信霍格沃茨的保育员纽特·斯卡曼德先生是位好巫师。

盖勒特有种能力，不管阿不思在什么话题上开了头，他都能把主导权抢过去，即使时而逻辑凌乱；甚至到后来他都快睡着了，还在喃喃地念叨着。  
“我发誓没有牵过别的龙尾巴，文达都没有……”金发少年的眼皮已经开始打架，“她是个有想法、有魄力的女孩儿，所以我能跟她说上话……可是在领地问题上，文达绝对不妥协，是的，女孩儿……她说整个巴黎都会是她的，不可能分我一块砖头……我告诉她城里没有多少羊，哎，固执的龙，不听劝告……所以，poof，合作解除……当然啦，我不在她会更无聊，所以她同意我可以偶尔去巴黎坐坐……等她毕业，对，至少得到那时候……”  
“所以你跟我在一块儿时候，还想着别的龙。”阿不思轻轻嗔怪，想推开他，但被盖勒特盘踞着的胳膊又抽不出来。  
“……戈德里克比巴黎好一万倍，”盖勒特迷迷糊糊地，显然没听到阿不思的小声抱怨，自顾惬意地左右摇晃，似乎在甩目前并不存在的尾巴，“我真幸运，阿尔，碰上你……”  
如果斯卡曼德先生这会儿在检测他的体征，准会觉得他得了怪病，心跳大起大落的。阿不思心里头一会儿酸酸的，一会儿又甜甜的。盖勒特准是一颗超大号的、酸果汁和糖没有混合均匀的柠檬雪宝。  
柠檬雪宝睡着了，呼出香甜又热烘烘的气息在阿不思的肩膀上。盖勒特薄薄的眼睑底下，睫毛也是金色的。他会在睡梦中无意识地吸溜一下垂到嘴角的口水，给嘴唇带上一点润润的光泽，像极了枝头成熟而招摇的浆果。  
盖勒特说过可以让他咬一口的，阿不思心底里的小声音悄悄说，鼓励他凑得更近些。  
但是这样会不会有点儿趁人之危？正直的阿不思提出反对意见，又停下了动作。  
可是他牵他尾巴的时候也没有提前预告不是吗？阿不思读过的故事里，王子都要声势浩大地和龙搏斗三百回合，才能获得公主的芳心。  
问题又来了，阿不思不是公主；更荒谬的，他自己也是龙。这就使情况变得复杂。为什么没有两条龙的故事可以借鉴呢？好吧，阿不思遗憾地想，这些故事是人写的，如果有一本龙写的故事书，就会告诉他现在的处境下该怎么办。  
“不如一开始就嫁给龙！”盖勒特的声音横冲直撞过来，吼得阿不思脑袋嗡嗡响。  
但是蜷在他左边的少年分明在酣睡。真拿他没办法。  
好吧，那就……算是在交往吧。  
阿不思给了盖勒特一个轻盈的晚安吻，看着他无知无觉地咂咂嘴，然后私心握了一绺金发在手中。


	13. Chapter 13

但是事态发展还是太快了，快过了阿不思的预期。  
首先，他比预想中的更晚才睡着，拜盖勒特的气息所赐。两头男生龙可能真的不适合共享一张床——或者按盖勒特原来的理论，洞穴——可他自己又睡得无比香甜。此外，夏天的烦恼之一在于永远拿捏不好往身上盖多少东西，阿不思绝望地凭借一只手和双腿不断摆弄薄毯覆在身上的面积，时凉时热，汗和冷颤交替袭来。  
总之，迫近天亮他才睡着，这使得他的感官敏锐度大大降低。当他终于察觉到异动时，天已大亮，而盖勒特已经成功解开——拔下——他衬衣上一大半的扣子。  
“盖勒特！”阿不思惊叫着护住自己随风飘摇的衣领，“你干嘛！”  
金发男孩跪趴在他身上，两膝夹着他的胯，一脸不耐烦。  
“我要解放你的天性。”盖勒特没好气地嘟哝着，手指极为不灵活地在下一颗扣子上摸索。看得出他非常想把这小圆片从扁平的隙缝里推出去，但是双手怎么都不听使唤。嘣，扣子闷闷地呻吟一声，被活活剥离了它赖以栖身的衣襟。  
未成年龙都这么开放的吗？况且现在还是白天，白天！  
“这是不正确的，盖勒特！”阿不思严肃声明，同时使劲往上缩，让自己坐起来，“还没到时机……”  
“你压抑得够久了，阿尔。”盖勒特也很认真，一点儿没有嬉皮笑脸，“衣服是种束缚……你太喜欢穿衣服了……”他要将魔爪伸向最后一颗扣子。  
“不！可！以！”阿不思几乎用上了吼的，满脸通红，“我不知道你对蛋有多么执着，但你必须清楚……”  
“蛋？”盖勒特一头雾水，手上动作都停了。  
“那你想干什么？”阿不思也有点儿懵。  
“我想把你衣服藏起来……那你就不得不变成龙了。”盖勒特活像个众目睽睽之下承认错误的孩子，竟还委屈起来。他抿抿嘴，眨眨眼，接着犹犹豫豫地交出枕头底下藏着的其他几颗崩落的扣子。

盖勒特是他衣服的天敌，阿不思百分之百确信。事已至此，也只得先去讨一点针线了。  
“巴希达，我想借用……”阿不思蹬蹬跑下楼，客厅中间却站着另一位女士，“妈妈？”  
“阿不思！”坎德拉又生气又焦急，“噢，阿不思……”  
母亲若有所思地打量着阿不思拼命想掩藏的纽扣线遗迹，恍然大悟一般点了点头。可她没有消气。  
“阿不思，你这回过分了！”她正色道，“私奔已经不应当——你偷跑走全家都急坏了，安娜还画了贺卡要给你的——但是私奔还叨扰巴希达，这就更令我痛心……”  
“我没有私奔！”阿不思有点羞恼，交往和私奔还是差好几阶段的。此外他怀疑阿不福思只是为了没法独立完成的作业而着急。  
咕噜咕噜，砰！  
盖勒特偏偏要选择在这时候从楼梯上滚下来，头朝下，睡裙滑稽地掀起到腰上面，完完整整地露出阿不思的糖果图案平角裤。  
坎德拉刚叉起腰摆出“别想蒙我”的表情，只见盖勒特挣扎着抬起头来，努力伸手去够阿不思的脚脖子，泪眼婆娑——他在给楼梯施加碾压式破坏的同时，楼梯不屈不挠地回报以一身疼痛——地哀求：“阿尔，你就依我这一回……”  
“上帝啊，这孩子连哭都这么好看！”坎德拉完完全全折服于盖勒特的样貌，“阿不思，这就是你的……”  
“学生！”阿不思抢着答，“他叫盖勒特……”既然事已至此，“盖勒特，这是我妈妈。”  
“人类！”盖勒特立马警觉，也不趴着装死了，而是伏蹲着恶狠狠地作预备攻击状，“就是你把阿不思教坏的！你让他穿衣服！”他的口气像是在抨击某种极端邪恶的东西。  
“我的名字不是‘人类’，”邓布利多夫人摇摇头，“我叫坎德拉·邓布利多，阿不思，你都还没有向盖勒特介绍你的家人吗？”  
阿不思有口难言，说好的当家教，怎么搞得像相亲？  
“哼，阿不思才不需要人类当家人！”盖勒特气呼呼地继续反驳，“他是高贵的、漂亮的龙！”  
“好啊……既然话说到这份上！”坎德拉脸色发白，看看阿不思又看看盖勒特，满是失望，然后颤抖地伸出手指向盖勒特，“那我只好把你带回家去亲自消除你的偏见了！”  
“什么？”阿不思刚惭愧地低头，本打算接受一顿母亲严厉的责骂或失望的控诉。  
盖勒特脸上却多云转晴，因愤怒而紧皱的五官也慢慢舒展。  
“我真的……可以去您家？”他梦幻一般喃喃地说。  
“当然了。”坎德拉点点头。  
“噢，阿不思！”盖勒特一跃扑进阿不思怀里，差点把他撞倒在地，“这么突然……我太幸福了！”  
是啊，突然能造访羊圈的幸福。阿不思听懂了他的潜台词，敷衍地拍拍他的背。  
而坎德拉在抿嘴偷笑。年轻真好，还可以肆无忌惮地沉不住气、可以张牙舞爪地追求爱情。


	14. Chapter 14

坎德拉用“家里再来一个孩子也不算多”的理由，轻易从巴希达那里转接了盖勒特的监护权。  
“妈妈，”阿不思试图劝说，“盖勒特和我们的习惯……很不一样，尤其是弟弟妹妹……”  
“有什么关系？”坎德拉耸耸肩，“这样正好让他们切身体会什么叫‘包容’。”  
阿不思咽了口唾沫，有一句“家里的房子买保险了吗”不知当讲不当讲。  
盖勒特欢呼雀跃。他窸窸窣窣地跟姑婆说了一堆什么，便钻进她的衣柜。片刻，他顶着一条色彩纷呈、绣着热带花鸟的围巾出来了。  
“我准备好了！”盖勒特意气风发，全然不顾阿不思快要掉落的下巴。  
两位女士似乎都选择性无视了他的装扮：赤脚、睡裙、花头巾。  
“爸爸有许多旧衣服，盖尔能用上！”坎德拉揉揉盖勒特的脸，不无宠溺。  
盖尔？他们什么时候这么熟了？  
“今天还需要你帮忙，阿尔，但我相信很快就不用了！”盖勒特不由分说挽起了阿不思的胳膊，喜气洋洋地出门去。  
“肯定是排话剧没跑了！”沿途的村民指指点点，斩钉截铁。  
阿不思垂头丧气，却被他兴致昂扬的学生和母亲夹在中间；要不是没有准备，坎德拉肯定会一路撒喜糖。  
阿利安娜在家门口徘徊，见到远远过来的三人，小跑着冲过来。  
“阿尔哥哥！这是你的新娘子吗？”她满脸惊喜，说着就要扑进阿不思怀里——  
“不是的……”阿不思虚弱地辩解。  
“哼，别碰阿尔，你这个人类小女孩！”盖勒特抢先一步伸手拦在阿不思面前。  
“难道说，你不是人类？”阿利安娜扑了个空，狐疑地皱起眉头。  
“我当然不是了，”盖勒特高傲地说，“我是……”  
“盖勒特！”明明来前约法三章，说好不许透露真实身份的。  
“我知道了！”阿利安娜是个倔强的、不愿轻易被透露谜底的姑娘，“你是个天使！”  
“天使？”阿不思和盖勒特面面相觑。  
“没错，准是这样！”她满脸崇拜地拉起盖勒特的手，“你的白裙子就是证明，还有你天蓝色的眼睛！上帝啊，你一定是藏起了金色的头发和翅膀！妈妈，我也想要一条这样的裙子……”她转头又央求起了坎德拉。  
阿不思目瞪口呆，但就头发和翅膀，阿利安娜还真猜对了。  
“噢，安娜，你可别被他骗了。”阿不福思怒气冲冲地跟上来，一脸警觉地把妹妹拽到身后，“没有天使会戴那样的头巾，他是个海盗！他会为了得到海底的财宝，把阿不思扔去喂人鱼！”  
“我不会的！”盖勒特叉起了腰，“海底的财宝我可没兴趣。再说了，人鱼才不会吃……”  
“人！”阿不思抢着说，求助地望向妹妹，“对吧安娜，人鱼很友善，他们还会在月光下的礁石边对着船港唱歌……”  
“是这么回事，”阿利安娜用力点头，“阿不，你的记性的确不太好了，过多的山羊让你怀抱偏见，厚此薄彼。”  
盖勒特倒是不再乱说话，因为他忙着流口水——“山羊”像是开饭的铃声，打开了他饥饿的开关。要不是盖勒特身份敏感、阿不福思对山羊又别样痴狂，阿不思暗忖，这真是个给弟弟讲解巴甫洛夫实验和条件反射的好例子。  
珀西瓦尔在家里乐呵呵地迎接妻子和孩子们，当然还有大儿子的男朋友。  
“天哪，我可真高兴！”阿不思注意到父亲居然一大早就喝上了酒，而且妈妈也没阻拦他，“咱们家更热闹了，相信我们都会相处得愉快……”他打了个幸福的酒嗝。  
并不是每个人都同意这一点。主人家的二儿子显然跟盖勒特不对付。  
“爸爸，你也太轻信这个家伙了！”阿不福思大声抗议，“他叫盖勒特，这一听就是个经常打群架的不良少年才有的名字！”  
邓布利多夫妇倒没多在意，毕竟阿不福思跟大部分人都不对付。  
“我必须纠正一点，山羊仔，”盖勒特吸吸鼻子，努力从阿不福思身上最为浓郁的羊味弥漫间保持理智，“我从来只单挑。”  
“瞧瞧！”阿不福思紧抓着把柄，“阿不思就是跟他学的坏，说不定他们还会一起去谷仓——”  
“谷仓，呵。”盖勒特表示不屑，“我和阿尔才不稀得去那种地方。我们只会在湖里一起洗澡，互相搓搓背，然后分享同一个枕头和睡前故事……”  
母女俩一齐尖叫，同时喊着“太浪漫了”。  
珀西瓦尔努力稳住阿不福思，不然他肯定会以“没法和这群疯狂的人住在同一个屋檐下”为由离家出走，这样他就必然完不成暑假作业，老师又会请家长去喝茶……太麻烦了。  
只有盖勒特及时发现了阿不思的异样——红发少年眼前一黑，向后一倒，好在盖勒特身手敏捷，及时托住他。  
“阿尔，你中暑啦！”盖勒特心焦如焚。果然，只有龙才会真正关心同类，盖勒特心生一股悲凉，他必须在阿不思醒来之后让他明白这一点，然后带他远走高飞。  
顺便再捉走一只羊。


	15. Chapter 15

阿不思晕晕乎乎地在沙发上眯着，终于睁开眼睛坐起来时，又被盖勒特一把扑回去。  
“担心死我了，阿尔！”  
阿不思困意还没全消，又吃一记重击，只得虚弱地抱抱盖勒特，让他情绪先稳定——  
这是什么？阿不思怀疑触觉出了问题：他摸到盖勒特背上一条麻绳状的东西。  
“安娜帮我编的，”盖勒特兴奋地晃晃脑袋，辫子甩到前面来，“很漂亮对不对？”  
看来在他昏迷期间发生了不少事情。  
“你们谁都不许靠近他！”盖勒特蹲在沙发边，双手护着阿不思，回头凶神恶煞地警告邓布利多一家。  
阿不思额头上顶着一条缀满草莓的湿毛巾，轻微地哼哼——他昨晚确实睡得太少，加上不懂事的学生信口开河和看热闹的家人无端起哄，身体陷入了名为“昏倒”的自我防卫机制。充足的睡眠对龙来说真的非常重要。  
“你来照顾阿尔当然好，盖勒特。”坎德拉耐心地讲道理，“记得毛巾要翻面，水盆我放在这里了。”  
“妈妈，”阿利安娜眼尖，“哥哥在冒烟！”  
草莓图案上热气呼呼直冒，红得更鲜艳了；毛巾不一会儿就完全蒸干，边上还打起了卷儿。  
“像这样，浸一浸水。”见盖勒特手足无措，坎德拉上前亲自指导。  
“我来！”他急不可耐地扯过毛巾，在盆里胡乱搅和了一把，湿淋淋地拽起就要往阿不思脸上糊——  
“得拧一拧，盖勒特。”阿利安娜握起拳头，在空中示范了拧毛巾的动作。  
“像这样？”盖勒特皱紧了眉，卯足了劲。  
哧！毛巾裂开了，正中间的几颗草莓活像怪异地咧着的大嘴。  
“噢不，那是阿尔哥哥最喜欢的……”阿利安娜倒吸一口凉气。  
“没关系，盖尔，”坎德拉拍拍他的肩膀——花鸟头巾剥夺了她摸摸少年的头发以施展母爱的机会，“咱们慢慢学。”  
“他真的不是一个弱智吗？”抱着胳膊冷眼旁观的阿不福思尖锐地评论。  
“嘘！阿不福思。”父亲严厉地说，“不歧视、不偏见。并不是每个孩子都有获得教育的机会的。”珀西瓦尔不无同情，要是盖勒特从小也在人类家庭长大，肯定不至于如此狼狈。想着想着，他竟萌生了辞掉公务员工作、专心培养幼龙的念头。  
阿不福思目瞪口呆，想不通爸爸一脸像是看到美味佳肴的表情是从哪里来的。况且，那根本沾不上教育什么边，分明是连常识都没有吧！  
只见那个闯入者全神贯注，一声不响，时不时浸湿一下双手，往阿不思脸上脖子上拍；而水痕很快消失，化成缕缕蒸汽。如此反复，阿不思却毫无反应。不好，这恐怕是某种巫术的仪式。  
“你……你该不会是个巫师！”阿不福思心跳得厉害。  
“巫师？我讨厌巫师……”盖勒特头也不抬，嘟嘟哝哝，十分夸张地高高抬起胳膊肘，并起手指朝阿不思扇风。  
“早说了，阿不，盖勒特是位天使。你瞧，他的动作多像挥舞翅膀啊！”阿利安娜撇撇嘴，然后按捺着小激动，“盖勒特，你有翅膀对不对？还有金色的头发？”  
“当然了。”他不屑地答，只顾着照看阿不思。  
“安娜！”母亲罕见地喝住她的小女儿，但是来不及了。  
小姑娘带着恶作剧的喜悦，轻手轻脚地猫到盖勒特身后。少年原本是比女孩儿高许多的，然而他现在蹲在地上，毫无防备——  
“啊呀！”阿利安娜发出一声惊叹。  
盖勒特只觉头皮一凉。  
“你做了什么，人类！”他恼怒地低吼。  
“原谅我，天使先生，”阿利安娜两眼放光，“你的头发真是太好看了！”  
“真的，很好看吗？”盖勒特愣愣地，都没注意到手上的水顺着阿不思的脖子滑进了衣服里。既然不止一个人这么对他说，看来不是假话。  
接下去的半个钟头，阿不福思严重怀疑自己误闯了女生宿舍。阿利安娜豪情万状地介绍了一通头发养护、打理、发型的知识，条理清晰，深入浅出，盖勒特还听得频频点头。  
“你可以当我的模特吗，盖勒特？我来给你编辫子。”阿利安娜相当不见外，根本管不住伸向那头金发的手，手指已经飞快地编织起来，“我从来看不到我头发后面的样子……”  
“完全没有问题！”龙也是喜欢听好话的。  
阿不福思插不上话，眼见他们二人的联盟又以光速在坚固，兀自难过：这么多年白宠妹妹了！也罢，不如去厨房给爸妈打个下手，卖个乖——  
“坎德拉，我亲爱的，”珀西瓦尔惆怅得很，挠了挠渐显稀疏的头，“曾几何时，我也有一头浓密发亮的头发……”  
“你在我眼里永远是最帅气的，珀西瓦尔。”坎德拉用深情的回望打断了他。  
阿不福思被腻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他由衷希望自己现在能就地昏倒，像阿不思那样，如此家人才会想起来关心他，甚至萌生愧疚……  
他闭上双眼，虔诚地祈祷昏迷感降临。  
然而什么感觉都没有。  
阿不福思或许学习不在行、护发知识欠缺、也没有女朋友，但他身体素质好啊。


	16. Chapter 16

饭桌才是真正的战场。  
阿不思决计不让盖勒特首次上餐桌就用刀叉，否则在食物被切开之前，一同吃饭的人或者刀叉本身会先受伤——昨晚那把牙刷就是最好的证明。  
盖勒特本来就没有“餐具”意识。他蹲在椅子上，双手撑在餐盘两边，对着热气腾腾的牛排直接就上了嘴。阿不思不能苛责他，毕竟这是龙的标准进食姿势。  
“盖尔……”阿不思用胳膊肘碰碰他，眼神示意被食物占据大脑的饿龙，此时该让腿以一种放松的姿态自然下垂。  
“唔？”盖勒特睁大无辜的眼睛，含混不清地努了努嘴。牛排瘫软地掉回盘子里，留下一弯切痕整齐的牙印。  
阿不思一阵尴尬，用口型告诉他“把腿放下”；邓布利多夫妇只一副看热闹的态度，尤其是坎德拉，她将盖勒特的反应视作对自己厨艺的肯定；阿不福思高傲地瞥一眼盖勒特，接着少见地正襟危坐，有模有样地举着刀叉，似乎在和爸妈抗争了十几年后突然洗心革面、决定听话做一名“懂得餐桌礼仪的绅士”；阿利安娜一脸不可思议，终于表现得像觉得盖勒特行为欠妥，直到她开口——  
“天使在天上一定不用吃饭的，对不对？”接着她犹豫地望向坎德拉，“妈妈，我突然又不想当天使了……不能吃东西的话，生活还有什么滋味……”  
“天上是不太适合吃东西，”盖勒特含混不清地咀嚼着牛肉，一边说，“我一般都……”  
阿不思赶在他说出“捕食野兽”、或者更糟糕的“袭击村庄”等不适宜在人类餐桌上讨论的话题之前，切好一块牛排塞进他嘴里。  
谢天谢地，盖勒特对于主菜相当满意；他甚至愿意在肉食的间隙吃点儿别的。  
“维生素，”西兰花在齿间吱嘎作响，盖勒特皱皱眉，然后顺从地接受阿不思投喂的一大勺土豆泥，“碳水化合物……”  
“你学得真快，盖勒特。”阿不思相当感动，一边第十四次试图把盖勒特的腿从椅子面上摘下去——然后第十四次失败。尽管弯钩一般的尖爪退化成了脚趾，盖勒特依然牢牢抠着边缘，而且被碰到时他抓得更紧。好吧，这是龙的非条件反射。  
绅士阿不福思又不安起来，气势锐减。要是此时阿不思突然问他糖类怎么转化供能，他准答不上来。  
好在他哥哥的注意力在别处呢。  
只见盖勒特伸出一根手指，戳开烤鸡翅两骨间的皮肉，凑近嘴边——  
嘣！吱咯吱咯……  
他当然不会像正常人一样从侧边下口，而是竖着将鸡翅拦腰截断，接着在四双震惊的眼睛注视下，面不改色地连骨带肉一起嚼。  
“盖勒特，骨头……要吐出来……”阿不思艰难地说，而盖勒特紧接着又把另一半鸡翅送进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的；骨头被咬碎打磨，发出清脆的咔咔声。  
“鸟那也算是骨头？”盖勒特吞咽完毕，惬意地舔舔牙齿。  
“严格来说，”阿利安娜指出，“刚才你吃的是鸡。”  
“都一样。”盖勒特摆摆手，哼了声，“鸡、猫头鹰、凤凰……”  
“凤凰？”阿不思大惊失色，“你难道……”  
“鸟没什么意思，毛多肉少——但这个不错，谢谢。”盖勒特高举第二个鸡翅向邓布利多夫人致意，然后笑容逐渐阴险，“至于凤凰嘛，碰到过一只，我就送了他一程……”  
一只被迫在龙焰中涅槃的凤凰，想想就可怜。阿不思痛彻心扉，盖勒特缺乏最基本的龙道主义关怀精神。  
“……可他倒还挺享受的。”盖勒特显然很失望。  
这凤凰也够有受虐倾向。  
珀西瓦尔听得入迷，一个劲儿追问“后来怎么样”、“路上有没有遇到别的惊险”。  
“能有什么惊险？”盖勒特胡乱吹嘘，一边接过邓布利多先生递给他的红酒喝上了，“世界大归大，我……呃，没在怕的……”  
“爸爸！他年纪还小！”阿不思慌忙劝阻，却被父亲挡下了手。  
“难得、难得的嘛。”敢情他自己也喝了不少，和盖勒特两个说说笑笑，就差称兄道弟了；但在阿不福思企图偷偷顺走酒杯时，他又即刻严厉制止。  
“阿不福思！你高中还没毕业，不行……”珀西瓦尔喝了一声，又软回去，晕乎乎地对着二儿子侧后方的花瓷瓶说。  
阿不福思超不服。明明这个家伙才更像个坏学生，说不定都辍学了。可是家里人为什么都无条件地喜欢他？就因为阿不思要跟他结婚？邓布利多家规不是不允许早恋的么……阿不福思委屈，他连纸条都没给女同学递过。  
“阿不思，你也别老窝在家里啦，像盖勒特一样多出去走走看看。”坎德拉满怀期许，拉起两个少年的手把它们握在一起，“就是记得偶尔回来，多写写信……”  
“妈妈，我没要走……”阿不思别扭极了，一定是因为盖勒特手上满满的油。  
“别呀，阿尔哥哥，天使先生能带你飞！”阿利安娜恨不能替代他。  
“噢，没有这个必要。”盖勒特无比自豪，“阿不思自己就能飞，他飞起来特别好看……干嘛？别害羞嘛……”  
阿不思企图用另一块牛肉堵住他的嘴，然而已经来不及了；更糟糕的是，盖勒特被浓厚的黑椒汁呛到，猛一咳嗽，加之满口酒气的助推……  
轰！  
从字面意义上说，这顿饭真是热烈又火爆。


	17. Chapter 17

“盖勒特，帮帮忙！”当务之急不是掩饰身份了。好在火苗只是开始一下子蹿得老高，很快就消减下去。阿不思急忙去拿湿布要扑火，盖勒特却直接上脚，踩灭了企图蔓延的火焰，顺便还拯救出两个半焦的鸡翅。  
“你！你到底是个什么？”阿不福思把妹妹拦在身后，用力挥赶着余烟，冲着盖勒特怒吼。  
“我不告诉你。”金发少年还故作神秘，“不然阿不思会不高兴的。”  
阿不思苦笑。盖勒特倒是没把“龙”这字眼说出来，但他浑身上下每一个毛孔都发射着“我不是人”的强烈信号。  
妈妈眼里带了点歉意，毕竟是她自作主张把盖勒特邀请来的。  
阿不思不忍让妈妈难受，深吸一口气，又和爸爸交换了眼神——  
“他是龙……”阿不思鼓足了勇气。  
“怎么，现在‘戒严解除’了吗？”盖勒特开心起来，全然不顾对面另一个红发少年怒目圆睁。  
“……我也是。”阿不思抬头直视弟弟，说出了后半句。  
“我的上帝啊！”最小的两个邓布利多同时大喊起来，心态却完全相反。  
阿不福思有点缺氧，大脑混乱。糟糕，要是被知道他哥是头龙，全年级都会笑话他的……他开始认真思考离家出走了，而这回绝对不是为了逃避做作业。  
与此同时，阿利安娜快乐地扑向大哥。  
“这太梦幻了！”她拍拍自己的脸确信没在梦境中，“我要写信给瑞娜，还有艾达……噢，我多希望明天就开学！”少女两眼放光，又恍然想起了什么，“不对，开学我就上高中了……啊哈，那更好！我会成为最酷的新生！”  
那更糟了，阿不福思悲哀地想着，因为阿利安娜会跟他上同一所高中，于是全校都会知道这桩丑事，他还怎么抬得起头？干脆，他危险地计划着，辍学算了……  
“你瞧，阿不思，之前的担心完全没有必要。”坎德拉欣慰地说，“怕弟弟妹妹接受不了事实什么的。”  
“我不是！我没有！”阿不福思大声抗议，但全家集体犯了间歇性耳聋。  
盖勒特眯起眼睛点点头，他对自己“辖区”内的人类态度相当满意。

他便这样大摇大摆地住下了。坎德拉从珀西瓦尔的旧衣服里挑了些，根据盖勒特的身材改了，还帮他做了双新鞋。在和妈妈争论三百回合之后，阿利安娜终于瘪着嘴妥协，同意她帮盖勒特剪掉过长的头发，条件是她被允许“近距离观察龙的生活习性”。  
别说，一经改头换面，盖勒特着实是个精神昂扬的少年——只要他安静地待着，没有蹲在地上椅子上或者抠沙发的皮面——否则会像个神经少年。  
“阿尔，你就陪我飞一飞嘛，今晚。”他拽着阿不思的手臂摇来晃去。  
“我需要先缓一缓……”阿不思闭着眼揉太阳穴。  
人形树蜂还无法在没有监护的情况下自己洗澡。他不太适应过高的重心，在平地上走路就够呛；早些时候，他进到浴室后半分钟——  
哐啷！哗！叽！  
“盖尔！”阿不思冲过去，水已经从门缝里漫出来了。  
光溜溜的盖勒特呆坐在浴缸里，虽然屁股发麻，但他紧咬着嘴不发声——这是男子汉龙应有的表现——半缸水已经奔涌而出，刚才的“叽”声来自随着水流摔到外面瓷砖地上的橡皮小黄鸭。  
“我不想把它拆了。”盖勒特指了指水龙头，眨巴几下眼睛。阿不思最受不了这个，他马上就心软了，把地上的水拖干，然后搬来一张小板凳坐下，在盖勒特头上搓揉出许多香喷喷的泡泡。  
至于把泡泡冲掉、水不幸流到盖勒特脸上、他大呼“辣眼睛”、溅得阿不思一身湿，那是后话。  
阿不思都还没说被迫直面盖勒特的身体“辣眼睛”呢。他看着自己衣裤上成片的深色水迹，叹口气，在盖勒特之前洗澡不是个好决策。  
等阿不思再次把自己拾掇完，打算舒舒服服地躺下来看看书就睡时，他的学生又提出了新的要求。而且，那双亮晶晶的、写满“一整天我就盼着这一刻”的眼睛真难以拒绝。  
“……就一小会儿。”  
盖勒特发出了小声的欢呼，一把扯掉宽松的睡裙，就扑上来要对阿不思动手动脚。  
“盖上先！”阿不思慌忙一掀薄毯把盖勒特捂住，脸一红，“以及转过去……”  
虽然觉得莫名其妙，盖勒特还是乖乖照做了。  
阿不思呼口气，然后开始解衬衣扣子。  
“你们干嘛呢？”门口有个声音饶有兴趣地问。  
“阿利安娜！你怎么在这儿！”阿不思心惊肉跳，扣子已经松开一半了。妹妹的视线跟到了他的手，阿不思赶紧捂住领口。  
“观察龙啊。”她理所当然地说，甚至还捧着个笔记本。  
“要进行一些夜间活动。”盖勒特坦然地转过脸，枕着自己一条雪白的胳膊暧昧地说。  
阿不思只恨没有多余的手能塞上他闯祸的嘴。  
“夜间……活动……”阿利安娜很认真地写了下来，然后抬头，“你们继续啊，当我不存在就好。”  
盖勒特也在用眼神催促他。  
“……在门口等十秒钟！”生怕盖勒特随时会把毯子踢开，阿不思赶紧把妹妹推出去带上门，背靠着堵住，然后给盖勒特使眼色，“快，你先走！”  
盖勒特愉快地一跃攀上窗台，纵身跳下的一瞬间，展开了双翼直冲上天。  
没有喘气的空隙，阿不思赶紧麻利地解除衣裤。  
“……五、四、三、二、一！我进来啦！”  
阿利安娜欢快地开门，却只见房间里空空荡荡，门后有一团衣服软软地躺着。窗户大开，晚风徐徐吹动窗帘。  
“啊！”阿利安娜趴到窗口，被眼前的景象惊呆。  
夜空中有一远一近两个影子，他们优雅得像鸟儿，虽然身形庞大，挥舞起翅膀却出奇的轻。渐渐地，后面那只追上了前面的；他们暂停悬浮了一会儿，又相伴着盘旋，追逐着上升，最后缩成了两个小点。  
这比故事书上的龙插图生动多了。


	18. Chapter 18

清晨，邓布利多家的房子在一声尖叫中抖了几抖。  
“快从我家里滚出去！你这心怀叵测的龙！”阿不福思声嘶力竭，气急跳脚，投入在这一句话中的饱满情绪比他从小学到现在所有需要“有感情地朗读”的课文中加起来还要多。  
“你家，哼。”盖勒特并不买账，“这里一半是归我的，人类。”  
事情要从阿不福思早晨醒来，迷迷瞪瞪下楼去厕所说起。  
“安娜，这么早……”男孩半睡不醒，朦胧间看到后门敞开，门外蹲着一个穿白睡裙的身影，脑袋金灿灿的。  
“羊我会去喂的，你再睡一会儿？”他打了个哈欠，慢慢向妹妹走去。她可能没听到，只一动不动地看着外面。  
“安娜？”阿不福思拍拍她的肩膀。小姑娘不会蹲在门口睡着了吧……  
“啊！”  
白睡裙猛一回头，阿不福思的困意一下子震得稀碎。这哪里是他妹妹，分明是那个弱智加暴力倾向的龙小子！只见他满目红光，口水直淌，凶神恶煞……而他刚才紧盯的方向，是阿不福思整整一圈的宝贝山羊！  
“阿不，行行好，一大早上的……”阿利安娜被吵醒了，揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃地扶着楼梯下来，见两个男孩剑拔弩张，“啊，你好呀，盖勒特！”她迅速露出甜美的笑容，翻脸快过翻书。  
更过分的是，他们交换了一个“别跟阿不福思一般见识”的眼神。  
阿利安娜究竟是谁的妹妹？  
“评评理！”阿不福思气不过，拉来爸爸妈妈，“这家伙就是个安全隐患，咱们家里现在火灾风险一级、羊身安全受到严重威胁……”  
“盖勒特已经克制得很好了，对不对？”坎德拉尽量公允。  
“嗯。”盖勒特深沉地点点头。其实他本没想克制，只是羊太多挑不好先从谁下口：这只看上去肥一些、但那只好像更嫩……他一时陷入了富有的烦恼。  
“那你们就不考虑自己的性命？”阿不福思据理力争，“龙饿起来什么都吃，包括人！”  
“你居然错误地认为自己很好吃吗？”盖勒特不屑地哼哼。  
“阿不思在家里待了十八年，从来没有伤人的迹象。”珀西瓦尔摆出了事实。  
“那是因为他晚上饿了只知道偷吃糖和蜂蜜！”阿不福思烦躁地说，“我看到过不止一次了……”  
“好啊，看来冰箱里总是莫名其妙失踪的肉饼就是你干的了，阿不福思！从前你还老嫁祸给哥哥。”坎德拉敏锐地抓到把柄，适时翻起了旧账。  
“妈妈，我……”他没料到这一出，马上弱了下去。  
夏天的清晨闹嚷嚷的，谁也说服不了谁。  
“听阿不思的！”他们吵累了，休战时一致把决定权交了出去。

不过阿不思睡得还很沉，楼下的混战没吵到他分毫。  
他又是折腾了很久睡着，因为盖勒特太能搅动心绪，而且太，热，了。  
“你留在床上吧，我去睡沙发。”他们飞了一大圈回到卧室，阿不思气馁地说，然而盖勒特还沉浸在用人手触摸物体带来全新细腻感觉的喜悦中。阿不思是他手边最方便触及的物品。  
“那样会显得我很霸道。”盖勒特摇摇头，圈着阿不思，认真地说，“我们在交往，交往就意味着平等，所以床有一半必须是你的。我不是大男子主义龙。当然，你要是喜欢沙发，我们可以一起去沙发上。”  
阿不思想到盖勒特喜欢抠沙发皮面的特殊癖好，赶紧打消他这个念头。  
“那就守好你那半边。”阿不思在床正中间划了一道无形的线，然后把盖勒特推到线后面去。  
“我可以侧向你睡吗？”盖勒特委屈巴巴地问。  
“可以。”但凡树蜂撒娇，不管是真是假，阿不思总是无条件让步。  
“那好，唔……”盖勒特好好地缩回他的半边，然后面向阿不思，闭上眼睛嘟起嘴。  
“这是什么？”  
“咬我。”盖勒特深知自己的笨拙和任性给阿不思带来了不少麻烦，同时也笃定主动被他“咬一口”能让他解气——或者阿不思惯用的说法，“亲”？毕竟，当时在树林里，阿不思挨了他一下亲之后还挺恼火的。  
“盖勒特……”阿不思好不容易整理平静的心又嗵嗵直跳。  
少年颇有一种执着，但既然有亲吻的意思，他干嘛不主动呢？真是怪讨厌的。阿不思先前倒是偷偷吻过他，但那是在盖勒特睡着以后。可现在，他完全就是“你不亲我就不睡”的架势。  
阿不思左右为难，盖勒特微皱起的眉毛像是在催促。最终，他匆匆在那双唇上停留了几秒。  
“就这样？”盖勒特感到不可思议。阿不思对“咬”是不是有误解，他甚至没用上牙。人类生活果然磨灭了他的天性。  
“不然……？”天啊，这头未成年龙还在期待些什么？  
“‘咬’是这样的。”盖勒特摇摇头，觉得自己才该是老师。他临时越界，蹭到阿不思颈窝里，朝着他白嫩的脖子来了一口。  
“哎哟！”阿不思小声惊叫，倒不是因为多疼。  
“你太温柔了，阿尔。”盖勒特回到自己的枕头上，严肃地说，“这对猎物反而是种不尊敬，你得多加练习。好了，睡觉吧。”  
阿不思着实佩服盖勒特那种类似自我催眠的能力——他告诉自己该睡的时候，就能三秒入梦。可怜他只能又独自心事重重。  
猎物？盖勒特吗？阿不思心跳得乱七八糟，他深知道，自己才是被吃得死死的。


	19. Chapter 19

“起床，阿尔。”  
脸上湿湿、滑滑、还凉凉的……  
“盖勒特！”阿不思惊叫着翻身弹起来。  
他不明白，为什么盖勒特手脚健全、声音洪亮，却非要以一种虔诚的姿势伏趴在侧边，然后把他舔醒。  
更糟的是，邓布利多一家在一旁欣赏了全程；除了阿不福思一脸嫌弃，爸妈和妹妹像是见怪不怪。  
“这是龙的说早安方式，对不对？”阿利安娜拿出小本子记下来。盖勒特煞有介事地点点头。  
“不是的……”阿不思低声抱怨，又发觉昨晚因为太热，他现在没穿上衣，一下子羞恼得全身皮肤发红。  
“你要变身了吗？”盖勒特满怀期待地望着他。  
“我要起床！起开，盖勒特，你压到了我的衣服……”阿不思烦躁地推了一把盖勒特。他认真起来力气可不小，金发少年一屁股往后坐下，眯起的眼睛里写满不爽。他不情不愿地把衬衣踢给阿不思。  
阿不思在四人一龙安静的目光中艰难地扣扣子。他已经尽量背侧过身去了，然而这些直勾勾的目光依然烤得他窘迫发慌。怎么，就因为曝光了龙的真实身份，他连隐私权都不配拥有了吗？  
“你们……有事吗？”  
“有，有大事，而且只能由你决定。”  
事实证明，刚才短暂的平息只是风暴前的宁静。  
“我绝不允许这头蠢龙留在家里！他造成的潜在威胁包括但不限于……”阿不福思率先开口，并且不加磕绊地发表了长达五百字的演说，引得全家纷纷鼓掌，接着更加精神抖擞地反驳回去。  
“你不能把龙笼统划归为坏蛋，不然多伤阿不思的心？”  
“况且盖勒特的确还没有伤害羊，妄加的指责反而容易引起叛逆。”  
“可你们总是妄加指责我！”阿不福思很恼火，然而没人听进去。  
“盖勒特是要和阿不思结婚的！把他赶出门会显得我们不讲情面，严重来说这就是歧视……”  
“我还没有要结婚……”阿不思好不容易插进嘴，气势微弱。  
“结婚？什么是结婚？”盖勒特皱起眉，一脸狐疑。  
珀西瓦尔凑近坎德拉小声说：“原来他们没有那个打算吗？现在年轻人——年轻龙——的心态变化可真大……”  
阿利安娜机智地想到，龙的语言体系可能不太一样。  
“盖勒特，结婚就是两个人——或者两头龙在一起生活，像爸爸妈妈那样。当然啦，在那之前他们会牵手、拥抱、亲吻……之后家里还会有小孩儿出生，噢，龙的话，应该是生蛋？”  
“生蛋！”这提醒了盖勒特。他们已经牵过了尾巴、抱着睡过觉、也互相咬过对方的嘴……  
“我会和阿不思结婚的！”他向邓布利多夫妇郑重承诺，“我非常想和他生蛋。”  
阿不思有点呼吸困难，他们不是才刚开始交往吗？而夫妇俩流下了欣慰的泪水，阿利安娜喜上眉梢，阿不福思则更加坚定盖勒特就是个智障。  
“你能相信吗，坎德拉，我要做爷爷了……”珀西瓦尔抽了抽鼻子。  
“你们的小宝宝会是什么品种的龙？”阿利安娜满怀期待，“不对，我还不知道你们是什么品种的呢……”  
“拜托！他们是俩男的！”阿不福思大声疾呼。  
“龙的生理机制说不定不一样呢？”母亲固执地说。是啊，这世界上连龙都存在，还有什么不可能的？  
“不，即使是龙也不可能……”阿不思呆呆地自言自语，然后赶紧把话题从奇怪的方向上强拉回来，“所以，你们到底要不要我做决定啦！”

最后下给盖勒特的判决是，他必须在阿不思的视线范围内活动；有任何出格过激举动超过三次，则永久取消邓布利多宅的进入权。  
盖勒特基本接受这个处置方式——他还挺享受跟阿不思黏在一块儿的——只是有一点。  
“羊……”他不满地戳戳阿不思，“我已经好好穿衣服了……”  
“我带你去集市吧。”在阿不福思再次爆发之前，阿不思赶紧说。  
盖勒特的进步的确可观。他现在可以自己走路了，只不过不太稳当，摇摇晃晃像个醉鬼。阿不思对于不用再承担袖子可能时刻被拽下来的风险感到相当欣慰。趁这个机会，也正好让盖勒特多了解人类社会。  
“集市是什么？”他的学生也充满了求知欲。  
“集市就是人们聚在一起买东西、卖东西的地方。”  
盖勒特显然什么都没听懂。  
“好吧。”阿不思揉揉盖勒特的头发，“比如说，我有一些水果，你有一些羊，我们就到集市上去交换，这样我们就既有羊吃也有水果吃。”  
“有了羊还要什么水果？”盖勒特认真地思索着，“而且我不喜欢水果。”  
“但是水果对你的身体好。这几天嘴里的溃疡是不是好多了？”  
盖勒特呲了呲牙，挤眉弄眼地用舌头自检一番：“好像是不太疼了。”  
“看吧。”阿不思很高兴他的调教初见成效。  
“那你带水果了吗？”盖勒特朝他周身四下张望，“咱们用什么换羊？”  
“用钱。”阿不思从裤兜掏出几枚铸币和纸票子。硬币叮当作响，一下子把盖勒特吸引住了。  
“我喜欢这个。”他指指钱币。它们圆圆的，亮亮的，表面有细致的花纹，碰撞起来还有清脆的响声。  
阿不思心生一计。  
“盖尔，人们通过劳动挣钱，孩子们如果帮忙做家务或者懂事乖巧，也能得到零花钱。如果你表现够好的话，我就把它奖励给你。”  
盖勒特被唬得一愣一愣，用力地连连点头。


	20. Chapter 20

阿不思挑选了一大片新鲜的羊肋排。正在付钱的时候，案台上的羊排不祥地动了一下。  
“住嘴，盖勒特！”  
盖勒特直接趴到羊排边上撕咬下一块生肉，大嚼特嚼起来。阿不思赶紧小声催他停止，弹了弹他的脑门。  
幸好老板回头去找钱了，没有看到这诡异的一幕。  
盖勒特不满地捂着头，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，眼神幽怨。  
“别那副表情——噢，他只是在系鞋带——”阿不思马上放柔了声音，肉铺老板此时转了回来，目光很难不被低处那个明晃晃的脑袋吸引，“好了盖尔，我们再去别处看看？”  
“人们不会吃生肉，更不会在大街上吃。而且这是要带回去的。”阿不思提溜着羊肋排，边走边教导盖勒特，而比他还高半个头的少年正不满地吹着额头前面挂下来的金发，“盖尔，食物要分享。”  
“分享？没听说过。”盖勒特气鼓鼓地。  
德姆斯特朗真是个野蛮的猎场，阿不思无奈地想。  
“把好东西分享给家人和朋友，我们会得到更多快乐；一起吃饭，食物也会变得更美味。不说在学校，至少家里是这样吧？”  
盖勒特仔细回忆了不多与父母相处的时光。  
“他们一般把吃剩的留给我。”他平平淡淡地说。  
这是哪门子家长啊！阿不思瞪大了眼睛，不由同情起盖勒特来。  
“对了，”盖勒特突然停下脚步，非常认真地望着阿不思，“你会把我分享给谁吗？”  
“分享你？”阿不思一下子没明白。  
“难道我不是个好东西吗？”盖勒特急切起来。  
“噢，盖勒特，你不是件‘东西’，”阿不思恍然大悟，又觉失言，“我是说，你当然很好……”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特认真地打断他，“不管你怎么想，我永远不会把你分享给别的龙的，更不要说是人。你是世界上最好的东西。”  
虽然深受感动，阿不思还是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
他们又转了转别的铺子，帮妈妈买了毛线团、给爸爸打了酒、为阿利安娜添了一盒二十四色蜡笔、又替阿不福思置办了教辅材料。至于阿不思自己，他不意外地买了一罐糖。  
“你有什么想要的吗，盖尔？”阿不思口袋里还剩一些钱。  
“嗯……那个。”盖勒特指了指橱窗里一枚亮闪闪的戒指，“好看。”  
“哇，那要一百块钱呢。”阿不思感叹一句，迎面又撞上盖勒特皱起的眉头，“就是，要好多好多个这样的硬币才能换来。”他掏出一枚钱币，“这样吧，先给你这个，作为帮我提东西的奖励。”  
盖勒特虔敬地接下了。  
此时，一对年轻男女从店里走出来。姑娘正在欣赏无名指上的新戒指，它在阳光下闪耀着光泽。然后，他们甜蜜地亲吻起来。  
“噢，盖尔，不礼貌……”阿不思发现他的学生直勾勾地打量着那对儿爱侣，赶紧小声阻止。  
“我们要结婚啦！”情侣分开后，似乎并不介意盖勒特的灼热目光，非常开心地向他们挥手。  
盖勒特若有所思地点点头。

一回到家，阿不思开始收拾购物所得，钻进厨房里忙活起来。阿利安娜迎上来，把《一百头龙和他们的历险》摊开到盖勒特面前。  
“快告诉我，盖勒特，你是哪一种龙？还有阿尔哥哥呢？晚上太黑太远我没看清。”  
盖勒特接过来，用不灵活的手指费了好大劲才翻到树蜂和红龙的部分，然后被插图气得够呛。  
“画得太差了！”图上的红龙傻兮兮的，不及阿不思本龙万分之一，“我告诉你，阿不思长这样……”他不耐烦地索要了白纸和红蜡笔，试图自己画。  
半晌，纸上多了一堆叠在一起、大小不同、圆乎乎的三角形。  
“阿不思长得挺抽象。”阿利安娜举起画评论道。  
“我让他自己变给你看。”盖勒特脸一红，一把夺回那张画，然后三两步穿梭到厨房，抠住阿不思的脖子将他架过来，“阿利安娜想看你变龙，快，把衣服脱了。”说着他便开始动手动脚。  
“停！”阿不思慌忙推开，“大白天的……”  
“晚上可以。”盖勒特回头向阿利安娜胡乱承诺。  
“晚上也不行！”在妹妹面前暴露身体什么的。  
“其实我也差不多，”盖勒特想了个折中的办法，“就是我长得不如阿尔好看。”  
他富有行动力地开始扯衣服上的带子——这是坎德拉为了他穿脱方便特意设计的，一拉就能散开。  
“你这个，变态！”阿不福思犹如一列火车，发出了汽笛般的鸣叫并且冲撞过来，阻隔在流氓龙和妹妹中间。  
阿不思则眼疾手快地提着盖勒特的裤子，以免他做出些更出格的举动。  
“盖勒特，不能当着女孩子的面……”上帝啊，他该怎么解释“羞耻心”这个概念？  
“无耻！下流！”阿不福思继续尖叫。  
阿利安娜哼了一声，摆出“好学有什么错”的不服表情。  
而盖勒特冷眼旁观，他根本不懂这些人类在纠结什么。  
“是误会，误会！”阿不思希望阿不福思能至少听他解释一句。尝试失败。  
当哥哥怎么就这么难？处理青春期孩子和青春期龙的关系要是像做题一样简单就好了。  
好在珀西瓦尔及时过来解了围。  
“嘿，今天又这么热闹吗？想知道阿不思龙的样子？我这儿有呀！”  
邓布利多先生兴冲冲地抱出一本老相册，里面是阿不思刚孵出来不久时候的照片，什么形态都有。  
“太可爱了！”盖勒特和阿利安娜同时惊呼。  
阿不福思故作高冷地瞄了几眼。小龙的确憨态可掬，他都挑不出什么反驳的点来。  
“哎呀，太难为情了……我都不知道有这些照片。”阿不思脸羞得红红的，煞是好看。  
“孩子，因为我们爱你呀。”坎德拉走过来揽了揽大儿子的肩膀，亲吻了他的头发。  
“我也爱你。”盖勒特见状不甘示弱，径直上前吻住阿不思的唇。


	21. Chapter 21

阿不思觉得自己在冒蒸汽，一定是因为盖勒特凑得太近了，他的呼吸热烘烘的。  
耳朵好像也坏掉了，阿不思仿佛被扣在一个玻璃罩子里，阿利安娜的口哨声和阿不福思的抱怨朦朦胧胧，似乎来自很远很远的地方。  
盖勒特极其认真地闭着眼睛，因为撅着嘴，眉头都跟着皱起来了。虽然还环绕着些许生羊肉的气息，但看在那双唇柔软又温暖的份上，好像也没什么大不了的。  
大概过了一个世纪，盖勒特终于放开了他。  
“我们还不能结婚。”少年睁大眼睛一本正经地说。  
“嗯？”阿不思晕乎乎的，还在云端没下来。  
“盖勒特，你不能这样对阿不思！这算感情诈骗……”阿利安娜捶胸顿足，哭丧着脸，就像每次看到月刊上的连载小说悲剧收场时一样难过。  
“我就说，他们两个男的。”阿不福思冷哼一声，露出胜利者的讥讽。  
“我的意思是，”盖勒特并不理会外来的声音，“我们还缺一样东西，那个圆圆的小环——”他捏起拇指和食指，比划了一个圈，“虽然我的确看不出它能做什么用，而且你的手指本身就足够漂亮。”  
“戒指！”局势立即反转，阿利安娜深吸一口气，“太浪漫了！”  
阿不福思只剩满地找下巴的份。  
“它的确没什么用，盖尔。”阿不思本来快要降落回地面的心情立马又冲上云霄，他甚至已经开始盘算结伴旅行了，心不免嗵嗵直跳，“而且经常要变成龙的话，戒指又容易丢又不方便……”  
“但如果它对你、对人类的习惯很重要的话。”盖勒特突然开窍，当机立断，“我决定要开始挣钱了。劳动可以挣钱，对不对？还有做家务，你说过的。嗯……什么是‘家务’？”  
盖勒特在观念上进步感人，可喜可贺，当然要趁着这个劲头继续鼓励他的积极性。  
“盖尔，不如来帮忙做饭？”阿不思牵起了他的手。

家里有两头火龙的好处，在于能省下不少煤气费。  
“注意控制气息，尽量均匀。”阿不思捧着一颗土豆，抡起袖子，伸直胳膊，指导着盖勒特；而盖勒特站在两步开外，神色紧张，不自觉微微伏蹲，活像等待发令枪的跑步运动员。  
“咱们先试一个。来吧，别慌。”  
轰！  
还好阿不思有先见地挑了空旷些的地方，否则龙焰燎到木头柜子可不是好玩的。  
“阿尔哥哥，你没事吧！”忠实的观察记录员阿利安娜惊恐地看到哥哥的手也被火烤了，阿不思也似有些痛苦地向另一边别过头去。  
不过火焰消退，那只手依然白白嫩嫩的，毫发无伤。  
“我很好，谢谢你，安娜。就是怕烧到头发。”阿不思笑一笑，又面向盖勒特，“盖尔，第一次做得不错——”  
焦黑的土豆听不下去了，它愤然应声碎成小块，从阿不思的指缝里漏到地上，然后破罐子破摔地化成粉末。  
盖勒特涨红了脸，手指绞来绞去。  
“不要紧，继续。慢一点、嘴不用张那么大……是‘呼’，不是‘哈’……”  
阿不思是对的，没有让盖勒特直接帮忙烤羊排。不过，他还是高估了家里的土豆储备。  
“像这样。”耐心充足是阿不思的优点，只要学生肯保持专注。  
年龄稍长的龙少年吐息平稳，喷出的欢跳红色火焰拥抱着一颗幸运的土豆。土豆紧密贴合的表皮逐渐松脆，噼啪裂开，呈现出诱人的金黄色。热气带着香味袅袅上升，盖勒特两眼发直，深深吸气。他知道，那是幸福的味道。  
“我可以再试一个吗？”盖勒特诚恳地说，用力晃晃脑袋，好让视线不要一直吸在烤土豆上。  
“今天练习得已经够了，盖尔，继续的话你的喉咙会伤到。”阿不思体贴地说，“你可以先干些别的。”  
凭借盖勒特的力气，把羊排沿着肋骨一条一条扯开，就像撕纸一样轻松。而且相比于用刀切的整齐，表面不规则的肉质纤维能更饱满地吸收腌料。  
“阿尔，你在做什么？”盖勒特一边贪婪地吮吸每一根手指，一边看着阿不思拿小刷子蘸蘸深色的酱汁，往羊肋条们上扫，接着又撒上细细的颗粒和粉末。  
“我在给它们上味道。还记得烤鱼吗，盖尔？今天我加了盐、胡椒，还有烧烤汁。”他十分用心地侍弄那些羊肉条，眼神温和，动作轻柔。  
盖勒特开始浮想联翩。他记得烤鱼的味道，那是他第一次吃熟的东西，甚至是条鱼，而且是加了调味的鱼，不论哪一点都是他遇到阿不思之前从没设想过、嗤之以鼻的尝试。但那个味道意外地不坏，现在回想起来，他几乎愿意承认他喜欢那种口感。  
进食和睡眠对于龙来说是顶重要的两件事情，盖勒特暗暗盘算着。阿不思自身的口感和他的厨艺一样好——不知为何，他隐约喜欢上了和阿不思亲吻的感觉。阿不思的嘴甜甜的，亲上去还有点痒痒的。盖勒特从前并不喜欢甜味。此外，阿不思的手感也很棒，不管是龙的鳞片还是人的皮肤。如果能天天牵他的尾巴、抱着他睡觉，盖勒特愿意心平气和地每顿多吃一棵蔬菜。  
所以，他顺理成章地该和阿不思结婚。  
想到这里，盖勒特有些嫉妒那些羊肋条了。它们凭什么接受阿不思如此亲密的触碰和抚摸？  
“盖勒特，你要做什么！”  
盖勒特不自觉地靠近，抄起一根肉条就准备用锋利的牙齿把它大卸八块。  
“把它们解决。”对待情敌不能心慈手软。  
“等一等，记得分享！”阿不思佯装生气地打掉盖勒特的手，见他一脸憋屈地缩回去继续吮手指，又忍俊不禁，“好啦，我尽量快一些。”  
阿不思拥有精妙的掌握火候技巧。羊肉整齐地躺在烤盘里，在恰到好处的火浴中滋滋冒泡。这简直是魔法，香料和油脂交缠混合，在火的催化下迸发出热烈的情感，在场的人和龙都无法不为之动容。  
“太好吃了！”这句感叹首先来自阿不福思。  
尽管他早些时候还在为这位不知名的羊朋友哀悼。


	22. Chapter 22

盖勒特没有忘记攒钱买戒指的宏愿。他的盟友阿利安娜敏锐地察觉到这一点，果断在吃完饭阿不思去刷盘子的时候，拉拢盖勒特给他支招。  
“盖勒特，帮我一个忙。”她凑到他耳边鬼灵精怪地说，“只要先这样……再那样……我就分你一点我的零花钱。”  
“小意思！”盖勒特心领神会，拍着胸脯保证道。

整个白天很平静，平静得让阿不思反而不习惯。盖勒特今天没有毁坏家具、没有吓唬羊群，甚至没有跟阿不福思斗嘴——这下阿不福思没有“这弱智龙老给我添堵”的理由拖延做暑假作业了。但是阿不思愈发担心起来，晚饭过后，盖勒特老老实实地蜷在沙发上，抱着自己的膝盖，透过纱帘定定地看夕阳，眼睛一眨都不眨。他都没在抠沙发皮。  
“盖尔，”阿不思小心翼翼地在沙发另一侧坐下，柔声问道，“你是不是心情不好？”  
“没有。”盖勒特没精打采地说，都不像往常那样见到他就扑上来了。  
青春期的龙难免会滋生出些奇奇怪怪的想法，萌发出多愁善感的情绪。就像前年春天，埃菲亚斯看着校园里那些初放的花朵，突然就会难过地流下眼泪，每一个头都是。作为朋友，阿不思当然每次都会义不容辞地安慰他两个小时，告诉他季节更替只是地球公转造成的地理现象，不必伤春悲秋。  
但阿不思不知道的是，埃菲亚斯只是花粉过敏而已，又碰巧那个学期他们有好多野外实践课。看着他那么热心，埃菲亚斯和米勒娃只得说好一起保守这个秘密，免得他尴尬。  
于是，带着充足的“经验”，阿不思继续耐心地开导盖勒特，希望他能敞开心扉。  
“那你身体不舒服？”  
“我好极了。”盖勒特挥了两下胳膊。  
“晚饭没有吃够？”  
“晚饭很棒，嗝，谢谢。”他揉了揉肚子。  
“我知道了！”阿不思灵光一现，“你一定在想家！”  
盖勒特多不容易呀，一头龙千里迢迢地赶过来，眼见着邓布利多一家其乐融融，而他形单影只……难免会产生愁绪的。阿不思想着想着，自己先红了眼眶。  
“谁会想那两个家伙啊！”  
“哎？”阿不思被盖勒特牙齿里恶狠狠挤出来的声音从脑海里的温馨小剧场生生地拽回现实来。  
“好吧，盖尔，”阿不思有些气馁，拉过盖勒特的手，“告诉我你究竟怎么了？我担心坏了……”  
“真的吗？”盖勒特半抬起一边眼皮。  
“当然是真的！”阿不思真诚地把盖勒特的手捧到自己胸前，“我想要关心你，知道你所有的感受。毕竟我们……在交往嘛……”  
他说着说着，声音因为害羞而小了下去，脸上泛起一阵红霞，盖勒特感觉自己的灵魂都要飞出来了。  
但还是要先保持镇定，他故作姿态地清了清嗓子。  
“那好吧，我就告诉你。其实，我有一个愿望。”  
“愿望！”阿不思拍拍脑门，怪自己没想到这一层，“快说说，你有什么愿望。”  
“我想……”盖勒特故意慢慢凑近阿不思的耳朵，热烘烘的气息撩得他痒丝丝的。  
“……什么？”阿不思声音轻得几乎听不见。  
“……和你研究一下生蛋。”盖勒特像是分享了个不得了的小秘密，得意得不行，“阿不思，阿尔？你又熟了吗？”  
阿不思脸涨得像只煮熟的虾，他软乎乎地倒向沙发背上去了，盖勒特不得不往他嘴里铆足劲吹了好几口气才把他唤醒。  
“生蛋……”阿不思绵软无力地说，脑子里乱成一团浆糊，“德姆斯特朗没有教过吗……”  
“当然教过，”盖勒特开始瞎编乱造，因为这本该是最后一年的学习内容，而在那之前他已经被赶出来了，“但我认为不能缺乏实践。”  
“实践！”阿不思赶紧捂住鼻子，要不然鼻血肯定会喷出来。  
盖勒特纯净剔透的大眼睛又开始大肆释放求知欲了。他怎么能拒绝一个学生的请求呢？何况这个学生还有一头金子般亮闪闪的秀发，又软又光滑。  
“好……”他居然神魂颠倒地答应了。  
“你最棒了！”盖勒特一秒钟恢复了活力，雀跃地把阿不思压倒在沙发上，宛如恶龙扑食。他不怀好意地又盯上了阿不思可怜的衣服扣子，伸出了魔爪——  
“不可以在这儿！”对衬衫的珍惜挽回了阿不思些许理智，“要是被看到……”  
爸妈弟妹可全在家里呢。盖勒特两手停在半空中，不满地撅起了嘴。  
“你让我想想……”阿不思自言自语，他的房间肯定也不行，一扇小木门什么都隔不住。  
然后，他想到了一个去处。  
“……谷仓。”

日头已经快垂到绵延的山丘了，天空呈现出浪漫的粉红色，就如同阿不思浑身的皮肤一样。他很害羞，躲在角落里，面靠着墙，迟迟不敢转过来。  
“盖尔，这样真的好吗……”阿不思的心快要蹦坏了，和学生实践生蛋什么的，好像不太符合师德？  
“等一下。”盖勒特十分镇定，慢条斯理，不像他往日的作风。可能他也需要平复心情，阿不思对自己解释道。  
又窸窸窣窣了一阵，也对，盖勒特在处理衣服上要花更长一点时间，该得到体谅。阿不思心里默数到十。  
“盖尔？”  
“可以了，”盖勒特快乐地大喊一声，“进来吧！”  
阿不思脑中“嗡”了一声，他有种不祥的预感——  
他刚来得及半转回身用余光一瞥，只见谷仓门吱呀大开，一个人影被夕阳拉得好长……  
“盖勒特，干得漂亮！”阿利安娜邪魅一笑，跟盖勒特击了个掌；而盖勒特穿戴整齐，臂弯里堆着那坨阿不思刚褪下来的衣服。  
“噗”一声闷响，谷仓一侧的自行车震动了一下。  
中了圈套的英格兰红龙手足无措，被迫现出了原形，垂头丧气地趴在角落里不愿见人。  
而盖勒特如愿以偿得到了阿利安娜的报酬：几枚硬币。他毕恭毕敬地把它们收好，心满意足。他离买戒指向阿不思正式求婚又近了一步。


	23. Chapter 23

“阿尔哥哥，你别生气嘛……”阿利安娜小心地摸摸龙的脖子，一边又忍不住赞叹，“上帝啊，你真好看！”  
“那是当然，”盖勒特油然而生一股自豪感，“这下你知道书上的画有多糟糕了吧！”  
阿利安娜用力地点点头。  
可是阿不思听到夸奖，一点儿也高兴不起来。他蔫蔫地蜷缩成一团，一语不发，翅膀有气无力地收着，远看像一朵失去水分、皱巴巴的玫瑰花。  
“阿不思，对不起。”阿利安娜担心极了。她照料过兔子和羊，每当她捋捋它们的背，抚摸它们柔软的毛，动物们就会听话地把头靠到她身上。  
可是龙不太一样。阿不思身上没有皮毛，只有鳞片，摸上去不仅不温热，反而还凉丝丝的。龙的脑袋一直耷拉着，他不躲，但也不给反应，要不是呼吸带动着胸脯微微起伏，阿利安娜都要怀疑那只是座过于逼真的雕像了。  
“盖勒特，你也来帮帮忙呀！”阿利安娜急急地扯着盖勒特的袖子。  
盖勒特也有点慌，他没料到阿不思会是这个反应，一时间不知该用什么对策。  
他犹豫地伸手探了探龙的鼻头，那儿略带一点湿润，在碰到的瞬间，阿不思不满地哼了一声，一股暖湿的气流顺着盖勒特的手臂喷吐而出。  
“他还活着。”盖勒特回头对阿利安娜说，非常肯定，“而且呼吸也很健康。”  
阿不思闭着眼皮翻了个白眼。  
“你看上去心情不太好——”  
这是当然的了，哼。  
“虽然我不太清楚为什么——”  
他居然不知道？！  
“但如果能让你心里痛快一点儿的话——”  
阿不思不动声色地半睁开一只眼，侧耳细听。  
盖勒特扯掉了上衣，结实偏瘦的身材暴露无遗，皮肤白嫩剔透。  
“你别！”阿不思终于没法不吭声了，妹妹还在边上呢。  
但盖勒特没停下动作。他一咬牙用力搬起阿不思的翅爪，搁在自己肩上。  
“你可以挠我出气，我的皮比较厚。”盖勒特无比自信地拍拍胸脯，又撬开龙的嘴，“或者咬我几口——只是别咬脸。”  
他说着便别过头去，闭上眼睛，悲壮地亮出另一边肩膀，静等处罚降临。  
阿不思又好气又好笑。罢了，跟他较什么真呢？  
龙象征性地在裸露的肩头上用尖牙敷衍地半咬合一口，牙印都没留下。  
“你今天还没洗澡，都是汗的味道，咸咸的。”阿不思挑剔地说，“我才不稀罕咬你。”  
红龙仰起脖子抖擞几下，又伸展双翼让翅膜充分扩张。玫瑰终于绽放了。  
“好了，安娜。”尽管个头长了好几倍，阿不思的声音依然细腻又温柔，“你是想要画画，还是出门去飞一飞呢？”  
“飞！”幸福来得太突然了，“真的可以吗？”  
阿不思点了点头，轻巧地钻出谷仓门。天空已经渐渐染上深蓝，人们大多回到了家中，最多也只会把他看作一只大鸟。空气中混合着青草和木头的香味，晚风柔和，特别适合飞行。  
当红龙舒展开身体，温顺地伏蹲着，静候妹妹沿着他的后腿攀上线条流畅的脊背，阿利安娜不得不再次叹服造物主的审美和偏爱。阿不思一点儿都不像人类喜欢在童话里描写的恶龙——他浑身连一根尖刺都没有。他体表的红颜色又让她联想到七月里饱满成熟的樱桃，新鲜欲滴。阿不思一定是蜜糖做的，阿利安娜确信，而且尝起来会是接受过最充足阳光滋养的水果和清甜的山泉结合起来的味道。她一定要问问盖勒特，阿不思的味道是怎样的。  
“难怪他这么喜欢你呢……”阿利安娜喃喃地说。  
龙轻微地颤了颤，只轻声提醒：“小心抓稳哦。”  
阿不思正要蓄势起飞，地面上喜欢他的那位眼巴巴地开始恳求。  
“我也可以坐上去吗，我看还有位置？”  
“不可以。”阿不思决定有骨气一回，果断一尾巴把盖勒特扫回谷仓里，“安娜，我们走！”  
“哇哦！”不过几秒钟，他们就稳稳地上到了一百多英尺。红龙减小了挥舞翅膀的幅度，任凭风托着他的身体，带着他们继续爬升。空中的感觉妙极了，阿利安娜伸手似乎就能摸到星星。她一点儿也不怕，甚至不用紧紧抱住哥哥的脖子；真奇特，飞行倒比被自行车载着在山谷转悠还要平稳得多。  
但是这平静很快就被打破了。风声从背后呼啸而来，一朵巨大的乌云急吼吼地向他们逼近。  
“哈，盖勒特！”阿利安娜看清了形势，向追过来的匈牙利树蜂招招手。她也只好承认，有些龙……长得的确就是故事书里反派坏蛋的样子。  
“阿尔，你都不等我。”树蜂卖着可怜，竭力表演着委屈，满头尖刺无精打采地向后垂着，而不是根根竖起。  
那张天生凶巴巴的脸皱成一团，形成了不可多得的滑稽效果。阿不思看看他，原本冒出的一点儿同情败给了笑他的冲动。  
“笑吧，笑吧……”盖勒特围绕着阿不思盘旋着，一边絮絮地念，“要是你能好过一点的话。我有很多地方还不懂，这是当然的啦，否则要你当老师做什么？你得多教教我，至少告诉我怎样会惹你生气……”  
阿利安娜轻轻拍拍阿不思，他只顾飞着不说话；但她知道他听进去了，还开心得很呢。阿利安娜俯下身，耳朵贴着红龙的脊背细听：那心跳快得像鼓点，像大雨倾洒之下的水面。  
果不其然，当他们之后降落到林子边缘，一边休息一边晒月亮的时候，阿不思主动牵住了盖勒特的尾巴；再配合着中间触碰在一起的龙翅骨架，他们组成了一颗心的形状。


	24. Chapter 24

阿不思依然有心事，但绝大多数是盖勒特看不出来的。盖勒特永远都在惹事、浑然不觉、道歉、继续惹事的循环之中。  
阿不思需要闺蜜——阿利安娜不行，阿不思领教了她过多的坏点子，而且转头她就会告诉盖勒特——来分析他的困惑、疏导他的情感。米勒娃就是一个称职的好闺蜜。  
“他就是个直男。”米勒娃的来信中无情地下了判决，阿不思隔着信纸都能闻到浓浓的不屑，“如果你决心要养宠物，龙恐怕不是个很好的选择，尤其是匈牙利树蜂——他们往往暴躁又没什么脑子，何况你那位学生还上过德姆斯特朗，一所没救的野蛮学校。至于建议的话，你会喜欢英格兰短毛猫的，或者布偶，如果不嫌占地方，橘猫也不错……你就是心太软，阿不思，而且缺乏恋爱经验。一位英国淑女——当然啦，你是绅士——在接受求婚之前至少该拒绝三次……”  
“我已经没有闲工夫养宠物了，”阿不思咬着嘴唇自言自语，“况且，盖勒特还没有正式求婚呢……”  
好的方面是，阿不思把信读了又读，米勒娃没有直截了当地说“不能跟直男结婚”。如果闺蜜给他的交往对象直接打叉的话，阿不思会很伤心的。  
毕竟现实已经比接受求婚快了好几个进度。有些事情开了头就不好收场，比如说盖勒特认为他们同居是理所应当，但他的睡相实在太差：他不是把阿不思搂得快要窒息，就是做着梦一边把他一脚踹到床下；醒来之后再满脸歉意地追讨亲吻作为惩罚，或者主动大口吃蔬菜。  
“睡着的时候我没法控制自己。”盖勒特诚恳地说，“要不然你把我绑起来？”  
阿不思赶紧低下头，掩饰脸上的红晕。糟糕，他有画面感了，一个楚楚可怜、被拴在柔软小床上、动弹不得的盖勒特，肚子上还趴着一只毛茸茸的兔子玩偶……他就更没法入睡了。  
“就这样吧，没什么问题……”阿不思哄着他，也安慰着自己。  
“你真是太好了，阿尔！”盖勒特几乎要热泪盈眶。他从小接受的教育一直是，除了家人，龙互相都处于竞争关系，尤其在涉及食物和领地的时候。阿不思太无私了，还是说，他已经把他当作了家人？盖勒特心里涌起一股暖流，受宠若惊。  
他决定要回馈这份温暖，便把阿不思抱得更紧了些。  
当然，完全没注意到阿不思热到冒烟。

盖勒特也是有闺蜜的龙，也会在有困扰的时候寻求帮助。  
“怎么赚钱？”给文达的信简短到有些吝啬。因为之前他一直习惯于用吼叫信，借助一点儿龙的小魔法，不需要写字就能传信。但是现在不同了，在阿不思循循善诱之下，“既然变成人的样子就要学着文明一些”，盖勒特无比羞耻地握起了笔。  
为什么，盖勒特在小床上蜷成一团看着阿不思，他能在桌子前一写就是一个晚上？还不准他看内容，否则凑近就是一拳——初次见面时阿不思的确没有说大话，只要他想，真决斗起来盖勒特不一定能占上风。盖勒特绞尽脑汁摆了好几个造型，换来的都是阿不思的“好啦，别闹，再等五分钟。”  
五分钟一准是盖勒特经历过最漫长的时间。  
他有点儿嫉妒那头叫米勒娃的龙了，盖勒特心里酸溜溜的，阿不思跟她怎么有这么多话说？  
“当你用戒指跟阿不思求婚，他肯把戒指戴上之后，就完完全全是属于你的啦！”按照阿利安娜无比憧憬的说法，戒指好像是个神奇的小环，可以圈住阿不思。盖勒特摇摇头，并不怎么吃这一套，听上去倒像是某种黑魔法。  
然而嫉妒使龙疯狂，盖勒特晃晃阿不思借给他的小猪储蓄罐，里面只有稀稀拉拉的响声，没精打采的。翻过来，粉红色、圆滚滚的猪肚子底下贴了张小字条，阿利安娜写着“盖勒特的求婚基金”，还画了一个闪闪发亮的戒指和两头甜蜜地靠在一起的小龙。她告诫过他，只有当小猪装满了，他才能打开封住的肚子，拿钱去换戒指。  
太慢了！盖勒特做了足够多的心理建设，终于提起沉重的笔向文达求助。他本来还想渲染些窝火的情绪，以博取更多共鸣；然而在极其艰难、又是抖又是打拐地写下“怎么赚钱”几个字后，他放弃了。那字迹也是货真价实的龙飞凤舞。  
“送个信而已，摆什么脸色。”盖勒特嘟哝着把短信拴到猫头鹰爪子上。  
猫头鹰翻着白眼，瞪了瞪一脸不高兴的盖勒特，但的确是树蜂首先毛毛躁躁地拽痛了它的腿。  
鸟儿带着盖勒特的希望歪歪扭扭地飞走了。

这一切都被阿不福思看在眼里，毕竟只有暑假作业而没有八卦的夏天会过于无趣。看到阿不思时不时会独自发呆，表情惆怅，他心中窃喜。果然，和来路不明的外国龙谈恋爱不会有什么好结果——阿不福思对于自己哥哥和他的男朋友都是龙这一事实的接受速度倒是快得惊人——更不要说，外国龙的智商和自理能力都很成问题。只可惜，阿不思的基本辨识能力都被带下降了，阿不福思恨铁不成钢，他一定要找个机会让哥哥认清事实，趁早跟这蠢龙撇清关系。  
机会来了。  
每当阿不福思想逃避学习的时候，他就会特别殷勤主动地干些不怎么费力的活儿。比如这天，邮递员的自行车铃远远地从山坡那头响起来时，阿不福思早早就一溜烟儿跑下来，毕恭毕敬地等在门口。  
爸爸的报纸、妈妈的包裹、阿利安娜的杂志、阿不思的信……信箱到家门口不到十步的距离被阿不福思足足磨蹭地走出了五分钟——五分钟可是很长的——等等，这是什么？  
报纸缝里滑出一张照片，是个黑发碧眼的女孩儿，身材特别妖娆，神情特别妩媚……  
阿不福思咽了口唾沫，大脑又空白了两分钟。  
不对，这是给谁的？  
阿不福思猛地把照片翻过来。  
“亲爱的盖勒特……”  
“哈哈哈！”阿不福思尖声大笑，用光速跑过花园小径的最后两步路，冲回家中，高声宣布，“阿不思，你被那家伙骗啦，那头阴险狡诈的龙！他有女！朋！友！”


	25. Chapter 25

撇开别的方面不谈，就能和自家房子默契地共振这一点来看，阿不福思毫无悬念地当属家里“最邓布利多”的那一个——屋子有些年头了，在阿不福思的吼声中不安地颤抖着。  
“作业写完了吗，阿不？”坎德拉在厨房里洗水果，很是淡定。  
“亲爱的，咱们家的房子可能是该买份儿保险了。”珀西瓦尔喝了口茶。  
“不是，”阿不福思失望透顶，“你们都不考虑考虑阿不思的终身幸福吗——”  
“上帝啊，你刚说了什么？”坎德拉冲过来抱住二儿子。  
珀西瓦尔也瞪大了眼睛，饱含欣喜。  
“你终于懂得关心哥哥了……”老父亲响亮地抽了抽鼻子。  
“拜托！关键是那个小混蛋——”阿不福思高举着胳膊甩着那张照片。  
“你骂谁呢？”盖勒特拖长调子从后门走进来，而阿利安娜叽叽喳喳地跟着他，嚷嚷着“你们度蜜月之前先带我去野营好不好”。  
“骂的就是你！”阿不福思脸上写满了胜利，“证据就在这儿！你这个脚踏两条船的——”  
“阿不福思，”阿不思一直站着楼梯拐角的地方静静看着，此刻轻声打断他，以免他说出什么不好的词汇来，“让我看看。”  
他脸色不太好，下来的步子也慢慢的。早在弟弟喊起来的时候他就听到了，只是躲着没马上出来。女朋友？还写信到他的家里来？阿不思的心咚咚直跳，他脸皮薄，可受不了质问。米勒娃指出过，盖勒特是个直男，而她直觉一向很准的；眼下看来，万一他还是个渣男……？  
“少胡说八道，阿不，盖勒特对阿尔哥哥的心意谁都看得出来。”  
盖勒特点点头：“而且我不喜欢坐船，更不要说两条。阿尔要是想吃鱼的话，我可以直接下水捉——”  
他讨好似的望向阿不思，阿不思却不看他，怔怔地往厅里挪着步子。  
“你自己解释吧。”阿不福思将照片向盖勒特胸口一拍，昂起脖子，骄傲得像每天村子里最早打鸣的大公鸡。  
盖勒特一脸莫名其妙，拿起照片。  
“这谁？我不认识她。”他皱皱眉头。  
阿不思仔细观察盖勒特的表情，倒真不像在说谎。  
盖勒特又把照片翻过来，读起后面的字。  
“亲爱的盖勒特，我正忙着占领巴黎呢……”他读了第一句就失去了兴趣，“肯定是寄错的，巴黎跟我有什么关系？”  
阿利安娜踮着脚努力想看清盖勒特正拿着当扇子扇、晃动不停的照片，阿不思却没打算就此放过盖勒特。  
“既然是明信片，读完又有什么要紧呢？”阿不思咬咬嘴唇，低低地说。  
他这是怎么了？盖勒特有点不情愿，阿不思明明知道他不喜欢阅读的。但那双蓝眼睛里微微闪烁，盖勒特没来由地有点心慌。  
“……当模特是个好法子，人类的钱特别好赚——你看就像这样拍拍照片，钱就来了——就是实在太忙，我只有五分钟给你写信。如果你还有别的问题，可以咨询我的经纪龙阿伯内西。祝好……”  
盖勒特突然停住了，睁大了眼睛。在落款的关键位置？阿不思就知道有问题，盖勒特说不认识肯定是假话。  
“文达！”阿利安娜终于趁盖勒特不抖照片时看清了上面的人，不由地大声提他喊出了正主的名字。  
“文达？”盖勒特和阿不思同时脱口而出，一脸困惑。  
阿不思仔细搜索了记忆——盖勒特特别喜欢在即将睡着时候在他耳边絮絮念叨——他的确是提到过一位要攻占整个巴黎的女同学……  
“对，就是那个法国最近火起来的模特！”阿利安娜兴奋地说，又急急地从阿不福思手里抽出她定的那份杂志，翻到时尚专栏，“少女风和高冷风都能驾驭，很有反差感吧！瞧瞧这张高级脸……”  
彩页上印着的真是同一个人。文达在巴黎街头的咖啡厅前随意地打着一把洋伞，脸上俨然一副俯视众生态度。看来，她是要占领巴黎的时尚圈。  
“高级？”盖勒特鼻子里哼了一声，只有那熟悉的表情才让他慢慢想起，他们一起在德姆斯特朗陡峭的崖壁上俯瞰和嘲笑整个猎场里别的龙傻乎乎追打嬉闹的日子，“没想到这家伙居然也沦落到变成人的地步……”  
阿不思闻言噗嗤一笑，有的龙自己这段时间以来不也越来越适应当一个人类了？  
“这怎么能叫‘沦落’，盖勒特！”阿利安娜撇撇嘴，“真不敢相信，文达居然也是龙！啊呀，你们龙长得都这么好看吗？”  
“你居然管这叫好看？”盖勒特食指敲打着杂志摇头，“阿不思才是真的好看，当然，他龙的样子最好看。”  
阿不思脸一红，突如其来的甜蜜直冲胸口；虽然盖勒特说出那句话时并没有看着他，而且继续和阿利安娜争论颜值的问题了。  
误会总算解除，客厅里原本弥漫的硝烟味也散去了，只稍稍残存一点儿阿不福思出师不利的苦涩。

“你会要去当模特吗，盖勒特？”晚饭以后，阿利安娜还围着盖勒特说个不停，“你一定能红！天哪，你可以帮我要到文达的签名吗？”  
“什么叫‘能红’，我可以变得更像阿不思吗？”盖勒特眼睛一亮，“签名有什么好要的，不然这张就给你——”他说着随手把明信片一递，阿利安娜如获至宝。  
“‘红’就是变得有名，大家都认识你、喜欢你，想要收集你的照片、找你签名、学你穿衣服……噢，现在这样穿显然不行……”阿利安娜上下打量着面前被充满乡土气息的打扮埋没的明日之星，叹了口气。  
阿不思也偷偷地瞄盖勒特。他太英俊了，英俊得让阿不思有些口渴。  
要是他真的当了模特，肯定有不计其数的粉红色信件会寄来，甚至有疯狂的粉丝直接打探住址，全部挤进邓布利多家来，房子肯定撑不住要裂开了……不对，等盖勒特出了名，他就有钱去城里住大房子，哪还看得上小小的戈德里克山谷呀？  
阿不思想东想西，心情像坐过山车。盖勒特的手明明就在眼前，但阿不思好像怎么都够不到……  
“那我不想红了。”盖勒特满不在乎地努了努嘴。  
“嗯？”阿不思怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“为什么呀？”阿利安娜着急起来，“想想大笔大笔的钱，走到哪里都有闪光灯……”  
“但是签名，”盖勒特很清楚其中利害，“太累了。我讨厌写字。”  
他一把拉起阿不思的左手，揉揉他无名指的末端，然后低下头亲了亲。  
钱嘛，总会有的，但盖勒特不打算跟自己过不去。翅膀就该用来飞，手就该用来拥抱阿不思。好好的，费劲给不认识的人签名做什么？


	26. Chapter 26

“我还是想工作，”盖勒特盘腿坐在小床上，热切地捧着阿不思的肩膀，眼里亮晶晶的，闪烁着金币般的光芒，“我要挣钱，然后给你买戒指，买糖……”  
“盖尔，”虽然很受感动，阿不思还是打断了他，毕竟他是来当学生的，而且他能干的活实在少得可怜，“不用急着挣钱，学知识要紧——读书、写字很有必要——而且如果只是为了戒指，那大可不必……”  
阿不思说着说着又羞得语塞了。盖勒特的话，即使只拿一个草环来求婚，他心里也早就答应了一百遍；米勒娃却说至少要拒绝三次，阿不思感到那对自己简直是种酷刑。  
“你错了，阿尔。”盖勒特正色道，“读书写字简直有辱尊严。你该多去野外，感受大自然的召唤——捕猎不是什么‘野蛮’的事情，阿利安娜的书里把龙写得好像不该吃饭似的。当然啦，我不能绑着你走；只有我们结婚了，才可以名正言顺地一起飞去捕猎、共享猎物——而不是被别的龙指指点点，说我是个吃软饭的——我打赌你肯定是个狩猎高手，能捉到的野鹿比我多多了，只是你还不愿意而已。言归正传，要结婚就要求婚，求婚就得有戒指，就需要钱和工作……”  
阿不思听得一愣一愣，没想到盖勒特认真分析起来还真是逻辑清晰。不对呀，他现在成天待在邓布利多家蹭吃蹭喝蹭阿不思的床睡，怎么就不是吃软饭了？  
“……但你得答应我，千万别搬去城里，巴黎糟糕透顶！戈德里克山谷的人类密度是我的极限了，阿尔，你不是很想去雪山吗？格林德沃不那么冷，和德姆斯特朗比起来不值一提；但那里放养的牛太美味了，而且你喜欢牛奶的话也管够……”盖勒特说着，口水垂落下来，又吸溜回去。在他主导话语权的时候，阿不思是无法插进话去的。  
也罢，阿不思爱怜地摸摸盖勒特后脑勺的头发，打算明天咨询一下他的监护龙巴希达，商讨这位肄业生该何去何从。而盖勒特十分享受这种抚摸，不一会儿就软软地倒进阿不思怀里，哼哼着慢慢迷糊过去。

巴希达的理念首次与阿不思的有了分歧。  
“想工作？那是好事啊！”巴希达表示欣慰，至少这个固执的侄孙肯融入人类生活，这是好事。  
“可是，”阿不思有些意外，努力争取着，“您不怕盖勒特跟社会青年学坏了吗？我是说，他毕竟还未成年……学习才是首要的。”  
“不要紧，先从我这里开始嘛。”巴希达愉快地说，“我的小园子里正好缺一个帮手。”  
她指的是屋后那片自给自足的蔬果园，盖勒特努力克制住没有响亮地哼出声。  
“事先声明，我是要工钱的。”他完全不具备求职者的诚恳态度，反而一副老板姿态。  
“哎哟，”巴希达确实吃惊，小倔龙什么时候竟然对钱也有概念了，“那你说说，要工钱来做什么？”  
“我要攒求婚基金，”盖勒特一板一眼地说，果断拉起阿不思的手，“然后买戒指、和阿不思结婚……”  
空气凝固成了果冻，并且是草莓味的果冻，因为阿不思确定他发烫的全身足以将巴希达小客厅里的空气染成粉红。  
“天真，年轻龙。”巴希达又是摇头又是咂嘴，阿不思心里一塌：糟糕，私定终身这种事情，肯定会把他十八年来塑造的乖巧懂事形象全盘推倒。  
“光有戒指怎么够？”没想到巴希达继续说，“房子总得有吧，木质结构的不太结实，总归是要石头砌的。还有家具和装修——对了，至少还得置办一整套中国瓷茶具，否则日子都不好意思过下去。更不要说将来有了孩子，教育也会是一大笔投入……”  
老太太苦口婆心地掰着手指数，一边为盖勒特把结婚想得过于简单而感到痛心疾首。  
茶具？孩子？阿不思的呼吸有些困难，他自己难道不还是个孩子吗……不对！两头男生龙是不会有蛋的！  
“少来假惺惺考究的那一套，”阿不思眩晕的脑袋里还在嗡嗡作响，被盖勒特一声冷哼给拉回现实来，“我都听老爹说啦，你年轻那会儿，不也是随便找个洞穴就睡、饿了就去骚扰羊群、一不开心就烧烧……”  
“盖勒特！”巴希达突然怒吼一声，把两头小龙都吓愣在原地，“好吧，我可以给你工钱。”她无奈地摆摆手，立马又软了下来。  
盖勒特满意地点点头，露出微笑。阿不思倒很好奇，向来慈祥的巴希达怎么突然变了样。

事实证明，盖勒特是蔬菜水果的天敌。首先，他分不清坏的杂草和好的菜叶子。  
“阿尔！你看杂草底下还有大虫子！”他又是嫌恶又是自豪地拔起一堆胡萝卜幼苗，冲着阿不思邀功。阿不思瞧着那些可怜兮兮的、还没长到手指粗的小胡萝卜，发出一声叹息。  
阿不思帮忙从屋子里接完水管、打开水龙头出来，盖勒特正蹲在菜地里无所适从。  
“我没有拔它。”他诚实的口吻里带着委屈。  
一株生菜自暴自弃地躺在小水坑里，几分钟前那里还是松软的土壤。  
“盖尔，”阿不思艰难地说，“浇水的意思，不是对着一颗菜猛冲。”  
“我以为、我以为，”盖勒特茫然地捏着水管末端，“跟洗澡淋浴差不多……所以它们每一个都要……”  
阿不思庆幸自己回来得还算快。  
然而，等阿不思尽力抢救完那颗生菜后，盖勒特又把南瓜藤上的花都摘了。  
“它们招虫子。”盖勒特理直气壮，摊开左手，里面有一只被捏扁的蜜蜂。  
阿不思叹了口气，摇摇头：“来吧，我想这个应该没问题……”  
盖勒特倒是高效地摘下了一小筐玉米，但剥开一看，每个玉米棒子上都留下了他完整的手掌印，流下黏腻的汁水。  
不到半天的工夫，巴希达的小园子仿佛遭受了一群野牛的袭击。  
“盖勒特，”巴希达努力抚着心口，颤巍巍掏出一张纸币，“我想，今年夏天的活儿你都干完了……”  
盖勒特感恩戴德地接下，下一秒便冲出房门欢呼雀跃。挣钱的感觉太棒了！  
“实在抱歉，”阿不思羞愧难当，搓着衣角，“我会试试帮他找别的工作的……”  
“罢了罢了。”巴希达挥了挥手虚弱地说，从她珍藏的雕花青瓷杯里灌了一大口茶以平复悲壮的心情。


	27. Chapter 27

盖勒特迅速达成了被所有村民都认识的成就，虽然大家都避他不及。  
“我们……刚招到了人手！”眼见着两个少年跨进店门，小茶馆老板心惊肉跳，赶紧把“诚聘服务员”的广告给撤了。  
“您别紧张，”阿不思宽慰老板，“我们只是来歇个脚，喝杯茶。”  
老板感恩戴德，赶紧表示茶水全部免费，还附赠一碟点心。  
盖勒特气鼓鼓的，并不怎么领情；阿不思叹口气，拉他先坐下。  
“人类真是挑剔。”盖勒特狠狠地咬下一大口蛋糕，被甜到呛住，又猛灌一整杯滚烫的茶。  
“当心！”阿不思下意识小声惊叫，见盖勒特并无异样，方想起热水相较于龙焰的温度，对他们的喉咙来说根本算不了什么。  
“好啦，我们再找找别的看，”阿不思摸摸盖勒特的手，“总有适合你的工作。”  
盖勒特尝试过送牛奶，因为太兴奋，把每瓶都摇出了过多泡沫——有一瓶刚被屋主人接过去时直接炸开了，一场牛奶雨淋下来，搞得双方都很尴尬。  
盖勒特也干过邮递员，但由于弄不懂怎么用开锁，索性把沿途所有的报箱小门都拆了。  
盖勒特还当了半天伐木工人——挥斧子至少比拧钥匙容易得多。然而他中途歇息时喘了口大气……要不是前一天下过雨，林子里还算湿润，一场森林火灾肯定无法避免。  
阿不思本以为，让盖勒特去村子中心的广场按点敲钟总没什么问题了，但他却用极没有间隔规律、强弱起伏过大的钟声，生生把全村敲出了神经衰弱。一时间鸡飞狗跳，人心惶惶——  
“是，要地震了吗？”  
“可能是火警！快把值钱东西带上，先逃再说……”  
“嗷——”一声不明所以的猫叫。  
“咕咕，咕咕咕？”鸽子们集体遗失了辨方位的能力，在天上晕头转向。  
不规则声浪的威力太大了，戈德里克山谷的正常运转被迫暂停了三天。  
只有阿不福思对此很高兴，他用“脑子里有杂音”的正当理由成功逃避了学习；甚至当盖勒特敲钟者的身份被解除后，他还表露出了两个硬币厚的忧伤。  
“至少，”阿不思不想打消学生的积极性，“你还是挣到了一些钱。”那是一些雇主们出于花钱保平安的心态，自认倒霉而付给盖勒特的、名不副实的“工资”。  
“但是还不够。”盖勒特每天晚上都要捧着储蓄罐晃来晃去，甚至有时候阿不思主动邀请出门飞一飞，他都磨磨蹭蹭的了。储蓄罐离“满”还差得很远。  
阿不思绞尽脑汁，搜刮还有什么适合盖勒特的岗位。公共墓园倒确实缺一位维护工人，大夏天的，顶着烈日去清理地面和盘上墓碑的杂草藤蔓的工作很不人道；但是晚上进行又过于阴森。  
“热有什么，我不怕热！”盖勒特兴致勃勃地卷起了袖子。  
可是戈德里克山谷文物保护部门赶在盖勒特上岗之前制止了他，理由是：即使全村都不在乎他们祖坟的安危，一些具有历史文化意义的墓——比如伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的——可担不起这风险。  
“歧视！”盖勒特气呼呼地往小河里丢了块鹅卵石；然后他嫌气势不够，抓起另一块，先用火烤得滚烫——  
“哧！”河面腾起高高的水汽，石头沉下去的时候，还咕嘟咕嘟直冒泡。  
“盖尔，”阿不思望着一圈圈荡开的涟漪若有所思，“你真不怕热对吧？”  
“当然啦！”盖勒特没好气地说。  
“那有个活儿，可能还真的非你莫属了。”

阿不思领着盖勒特去砖窑里报了到。  
“谢天谢地，还有人肯过来。”烧砖作坊的老板擦把汗，紧紧握住阿不思的手，感动不已。因为又热又闷的工作环境，好几个精壮劳工都没能扛住，告病辞职。  
“你放开他。”盖勒特冷冷地说，掰开老板的手。  
“火气挺大……”老板捋了捋下巴，“不过力气也大。看来烧完砖还能去搬砖……”  
“搬砖？”盖勒特只对烧东西感兴趣。  
“工资日结。”老板干脆地说，开出了一个诱人的数字。其实留给雇佣双方的选择余地都不多了。  
“成交！”盖勒特跳了起来。每天有进账、连续好多天……那么一共是……盖勒特的手指很不够用，总之，就是很多钱。  
“先生，太感谢您了！”阿不思礼貌地道谢，“该用什么火候、烧多久，我会每天陪着他一起过来盯着，您等着到时候验收就好。”  
毕竟，盖勒特在龙的形态下对火焰的把控更有度；而让人类看见龙烧砖，总归太过奇幻。

阿不思作为大哥哥和辅导老师，他的暑期生活很充实。白天在砖窑监督干活，回来还要把浑身沾满灰和泥的盖勒特刷干净。然后，阿不福思的化学家教时间到了。  
“砖为什么是红颜色的呢？因为砖头里面含有铁，经过氧化，形成了三氧化二铁，这种物质是红色的……”  
阿利安娜排着队，等着阿不思对付完二哥好给她讲故事。  
不过现在家里有了盖勒特，等待不至于太无聊。  
“阿利安娜，”盖勒特有一搭没一搭地听着阿不思讲氧化铁，只听懂了红颜色，便凑近了他的盟友问道，“你会画画，那会不会……制造一些……更像真实事物的……？”他费劲地用手比划着，眉头皱在一起，找不到确切的词。  
“你是说做手工？”  
“对对，做手工！”  
“当然了，”阿利安娜拍拍胸脯，“告诉我，你有什么主意？”  
阿不思看到，盖勒特对工作越来越上心，也更少出错了。当他们顺利烧完这一波砖，阿不思比盖勒特更开心。  
“你真棒，盖尔！”阿不思忍不住拥抱了他，“这项工作干得漂亮极了！”  
但盖勒特心不在焉，还在砖窑里面翻翻找找。  
“盖尔？”  
“等一下……啊，有了。”  
他正从洞里小心翼翼捧出一块砖红色、形状不规则的什么——  
一条小红龙。


	28. Chapter 28

“今天阿不思哭了，”盖勒特歪歪扭扭地在日记里写道，每天必须写点什么东西是阿不思给他布置的作业，“他可能是觉得小龙不够好看——但是要做成比他更好看、或者跟他一样好看实在太困难了。要么是饿哭的，可我发誓是他自己把他那份小牛排添到了我的盘子里……可能他想留着胃口吃糖？我有了足够的钱，比求婚基金还要多了，就可以给他买很多糖……啊，牛排真好吃……”  
“今天阿不思哭了，”阿利安娜兴冲冲地在日记里写道，“就跟我预料的一样！有哪个恋爱中的男孩子可以抵挡住那样一份礼物？我已经可以想象到他们婚礼的场景了，草坪上铺满粉红色的花瓣，他们手牵着手、拥抱、亲吻……不敢相信，我很快就要当姑姑了！龙宝宝肯定绝顶可爱，不知道会更像谁呢？盖勒特说他的储蓄罐已经满了，我明天就带他去店里买戒指！”  
“今天阿不思哭了，”阿不福思不屑地在日记里写道，“肯定是被那头龙祸害的——金发就是愚蠢的象征。我搞不懂，阿不思究竟喜欢他哪里？他连晚餐都心甘情愿被骗走！没错，读书多也没什么用处，阿不思不还是被骗得团团转？……噢，不过我倒不希望他立刻消失，至少阿不思不会整晚都盯着我学习。要是蠢龙可以继续去敲钟，那就更妙了……”  
“今天我哭了，”阿不思颤抖地在日记里写道，“我太喜欢这个小龙塑像了……这真是，我收到过最有心意的礼物！我该怎么准确地表达这份喜欢呢？真糟糕，一看到盖勒特，我又想笑又想哭，一个字都说不好……或者，给他一个拥抱？告诉他亲吻其实不是种‘惩罚’？阿利安娜说，盖勒特的基金已经存够，现在他们又凑在一起商量些什么了，难道说……我的心跳得太快了，一会儿他回来我该怎么办？……哎呀，我听到脚步声了……”  
“阿尔，你还在不高兴吗？”盖勒特小心地问，看到阿不思慌忙合上他的日记本。  
“没、没有。”阿不思抹抹眼睛，连声道，“我是说，我本来就没有不高兴！我很喜欢这份礼物……”小龙像就在他对面摆着，神气活现的。  
“可是你哭了。”盖勒特严肃地指出，“哭代表难过。”  
“不是这样的，盖尔。”阿不思努力绽开一个大大的笑容，“感动的时候也可以哭、喜悦的时候也可以哭……有个词叫‘喜极而泣’，你知道吗……”  
“不可以。”盖勒特用力摇摇头，板着脸，抓住阿不思的两个手腕，“你再说我听不懂的话、再在不正确的时候哭，我就要惩罚你了。”  
“好，好，我保证。”阿不思被盖勒特紧追不舍的眼神盯得不好意思，心底一颤，眼角那颗刚刚还没来得及擦去的小泪花不争气地滚下来。  
这一切没能逃过盖勒特的眼睛。明知故犯，树蜂这下真的生气了。  
他狠狠地对准阿不思的嘴唇亲了上去，然后还嫌气势不够、不足以引起阿不思的重视，于是，干脆一把抱起他按倒在小床上，借助身体的压迫让阿不思乖乖听话。  
“只有难过、伤心才可以哭，明白吗？”盖勒特紧紧扣着阿不思双手，底下面色潮红的少年并没有力气抵抗，只能含混勉强地用“嗯”、“啊”应答。  
这未免也太过敷衍，盖勒特轻哼一声，决定让他一次长足记性。今天又莫名的热，可能是两头龙纠缠在一起的缘故。盖勒特刚不耐烦地扯掉碍事的衣服，却见阿不思不服管教地移开了视线。  
“看着我！”盖勒特低声咆哮着，来回推搡之间，阿不思的睡衣也不知何时松滑掉了，落在一边揉作一团。阿不思颤抖着，大脑几乎一片空白，好在残存的一丝理智让他来得及施加了点儿龙的小魔法，把房间门好好地锁上了。  
后来，盖勒特无师自通地对阿不思实施了些比牵尾巴更亲密的“惩罚措施”。

“你们真的要结婚了？！”阿不福思喷出了一大口牛奶泡麦片。  
阿不思牵着盖勒特的手，脸红红地点点头。  
“阿不，我为你的记忆力感到担忧。”阿利安娜叹着气，“这不是盖勒特来的第一周就定好的事情吗？还是第三天？”  
生物书上一准写错了，或者没有紧跟最新科学发现，智障应该是种传染病，阿不思那么好用的脑子都没能幸免。至于传播途径嘛，空气？应该不是，爸爸妈妈和阿利安娜的智力都没出毛病。食物？同上，他们每天在一张桌子上吃饭。那么是唾液？阿不福思嫌弃地回想起来，他的确撞见过阿不思和金发小子旁若无人地接吻。对了，还有一种传播方式，一种更亲密的……  
“你们是不是快要有蛋了？”阿利安娜兴奋地搓搓手，“我好想看看照片之外的龙宝宝，小小的、会呛火或者爱吃糖的小龙！你们想好名字了吗，如果没有，我可以……”  
阿不福思发出一声夸张的干呕。  
“那些都是次要的。”盖勒特打断她，“我要带阿尔去度蜜月。我们打算先去阿尔卑斯山，雪山底下的湖就像阿尔的眼睛那样蓝……”  
盖勒特急吼吼的，赶着商店一开门就请回了那枚他垂涎已久的戒指，也没忘记顺带捎上一包柠檬糖。  
“你愿意和我结婚吗，阿不思？”  
“当然了，盖勒特！”  
邓布利多全家开始紧凑地忙活起来，一场婚礼是由无数次的商讨、提议、推翻、吵架……揉和起来的。盖勒特和阿不福思脸红脖子粗地互相指责，最后还是妥协着、一个费劲地写起请柬，一个勉强同意在当伴郎时穿上西服。  
阿利安娜在她的三个婚礼场地设计方案中取舍不定，几近崩溃。  
珀西瓦尔声情并茂、翻来覆去又讲了好几遍他们怎么抚养阿不思长大的故事，坎德拉不得不为丈夫专用的茶壶添了五次水。好些窘事阿不思自己都忘了，听父亲提起羞得面红耳赤，而盖勒特在一旁吃吃发笑。  
不过盖勒特也没能得意太久，听闻结婚决定而赶来的巴希达抖出了他不少调皮捣蛋的罪状。  
“非要赶着这会儿说吗？”盖勒特不满地挠挠耳朵，却被一把抱住了，连同阿不思一起在巴希达的怀里。  
“孩子们，我只是太高兴了……”姑婆动情地说，“你们一定要过得幸福！”  
“我们会的，巴希达！”阿不思声音有些发颤，但想起盖勒特昨晚的“教训”，还是忍住了没有热泪盈眶。  
盖勒特只嘟哝了一句：“知道啦。手劲儿还真不小，你这老龙……”  
戈德里克山谷夏天的夕阳总是很美，今天尤其。  
毕竟，两头龙以硕大红日为幕、盘旋飞舞的景象，可不是天天能见到的。


	29. 番外之一 ：群龙的盛宴

戈德里克山谷上空飘过一片不大不小的阴影。然后是第二片、第三片……  
阿不福思今天心情不怎么样——虽然他也不太有心情特别舒畅的时候——因为马上就要开学了，他已经连续被哥哥阿不思按着头补了好多天作业，外加复习预习。要是在往常，他肯定恨不得早早摆脱阿不思，做一个逍遥自在、得过且过的差生；但今天不一样了，阿不福思突然滋生了种令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的不舍，或者，迟到了十多年才后知后觉的，手足情深？  
讽刺的是，也正是在这个暑假，阿不福思得知了一个惊天秘密：阿不思非但不是他亲哥哥，他甚至不是人！这个秘密被邓布利多夫妇隐藏了十八年，直到那个金发蠢货——心智发育不成熟、小脑或许受损导致肢体协调能力极差的匈牙利树蜂，盖勒特——突然闯进他家，不正当地牟取了爸爸妈妈对他本就所剩不多的宠爱、妹妹阿利安娜的无条件崇拜、和“哥哥”阿不思的全身心。  
是的，他们今天要结婚了。  
阿不福思用力地干呕着，希望能“不小心”洒点儿什么到他被安排要穿的伴郎西服上——  
咚咚咚。他被敲门声打断了。  
“请问是邓布利多家吗？”一个公事公办的女声。  
“是的，稍等！”看来是宾客上门了，阿不福思赶紧整顿自己，上前迎接。  
“您好，我是米勒娃，噢……”门外是一位年轻女性，一袭祖母绿色长裙，与之颜色相衬的眼眸犀利地上下审视了他，颇让阿不福思有种去年级主任办公室报到的不适感；而她肩上伏着一只巴掌大小的斑猫，和她偏严肃的气质形成了强烈反差。  
“行吧，阿不思眼光变化还挺大……”米勒娃小声自言自语着，然后抬头十分客套地说，“不过既然你们都决定了，就好好过吧，盖勒特。”  
“我不是盖勒特！”阿不福思急得跳起来，“我是阿不福思！”  
“原来如此！”米勒娃瞬间释然了，露出一个松弛的微笑，“我听说过你。顺道提一句，你的羊养得不错——”  
阿不福思正在努力思考这句话的意义，阿不思走了过来。  
“有客人来了吗，阿不？米勒娃！真高兴见到你！”  
“阿不思！”她直接越过了愣在原地的阿不福思，给了朋友一个大大的拥抱。猫咪跳到了一旁的茶几上，喵喵地叫着。  
“噢，这是绒球。她太小了，我不放心和另外六只一起交给斯卡曼德先生……”  
阿不福思略略惊讶，这位年轻的女士一提到猫，完全陷入了一种狂热态度——类似于阿利安娜看时尚杂志上的明星八卦、那种又哭又笑的状态。  
“她真可爱！”阿不思赞许道，“斯卡曼德先生还好吗？对了，埃菲亚斯没有和你一起过来吗？”  
“埃菲亚斯没法飞，”米勒娃得意地说，“路上估计要多花一些时间。”  
“呃，我记得你们过来好像是顺路？我本以为你会捎他一程……”阿不思笑了笑。  
“载他？我可没和埃菲亚斯要好到那个份上。”米勒娃高傲地扬起头，“况且我还得先把孩子们送去霍格沃茨，你知道，他们对狗过敏。”  
“其实……你可以用爪子拽着他过来，人形问题应该不大？”  
“噢，阿不思，你无法想象他一个夏天沉了多少……”米勒娃摇摇头，招呼绒球回到臂弯里。  
这看似平常的问候在阿不福思听来，简直毛骨悚然。  
他早该意识到的，阿不思的朋友……  
“你，你不是人？”阿不福思指着米勒娃的鼻子问。  
“阿不福思，不礼貌！”阿不思正色道。  
“这有什么，”米勒娃一脸轻松，“他说得又没错……”

咚咚咚。敲门声又响了。  
“请问府上是姓邓布利多吗？”这是个彬彬有礼的男声。  
这回该是个正常人吧……至少是人？阿不福思行色匆匆地赶去开门。  
一对男女，两副墨镜，神色严肃。  
“我们家没有欠债！”阿不福思一慌，就要关门。  
“可我收到了婚礼请柬——”那位墨绿裙子、深色头发的女士说，带着一股法国口音，“阿伯内西。”  
“是的，文达小姐。”名叫阿伯内西的西装墨镜男掏出了一张手写请柬，上面是盖勒特惨不忍睹的笔迹没错。  
文达……这个名字他似乎听到过……阿不福思正在抓耳挠腮。  
“天哪！我不敢相信！”阿利安娜欢呼着就飞奔出来，“文达居然来我家了！”  
“注意举止，人类女孩儿！”阿伯内西迅速挡到文达面前，就要钳制阿利安娜。  
“别动我妹妹！”阿不福思吼道，攥起拳头准备随时和阿伯内西拼命；同时又一惊，看来这两位和他也不是同个物种。  
“哎哟，”文达一点儿没被这阵势吓到，慢慢把墨镜往下挪到鼻梁中部，绿眸子毫不掩饰地在阿不福思脸上扫视，“你就是阿不思？啧啧，盖勒特的品味还挺独特——”  
“我不是阿不思！”这是撞了什么邪，“我是阿不福思！”  
“哈，这就好多了。”文达满意地笑笑，“阿伯内西，不要对我的粉丝无礼。”  
“是的，文达小姐。”阿伯内西没对阿利安娜怎么样，只轻劝她一句稍安勿躁，然后站回原位将西装拉拉挺，训练有素地对阿不福思说，“冒昧了，小邓布利多先生。顺道提一句，你的羊养得不错——”  
“喂，跟羊到底什么关系？”  
“好吵啊，”盖勒特此时懒洋洋地踱过来了，“安娜你怎么突然跑了，不是说要帮我化妆——哟，这不是！”  
“你小子，能耐啊！”文达也不客气地就进了屋，和她的哥们儿盖勒特肩膀相撞，算作打招呼。  
阿不福思接上下巴，努力说服自己，刚才那声类似小型爆炸的动静只是他的错觉。  
阿不思和盖勒特简单地介绍双方好友认识，便被阿利安娜捉回去收拾打扮了；邓布利多夫妇正忙着准备宴席的伙食——听说今天的客人们食量都不小。阿不福思四处转悠，似乎哪里都要他帮忙，但哪里又都嫌他多余。  
好在，早到的客人们并不会让自己无聊；起居室内，两位女士之间的气氛有一点微妙。  
“请转告你的好兄弟盖勒特，要是敢让阿不思受半点委屈，记得他娘家是有龙的。”米勒娃面带微笑。  
“有意思了，看来你默认是阿不思‘嫁’咯？放心，我们从不欺负霍格沃茨的柔弱龙。”文达满脸春风。  
两龙貌似和谐地握着手，暗自较劲，指节发出危险的咔咔声。  
“阿不思太善良了，为了教化德姆斯特朗的野蛮龙，总觉得自己吃点亏没什么。”米勒娃叹口气。  
“释放天性有什么不对？倒是委屈了盖勒特，还得迁就人类习惯。”文达摇摇头。  
“哎呀呀，那现在人模人样地说话的是谁啊，新晋人气模特小姐？人类的钱你可不少赚吧！”米勒娃不屑一顾。  
“跟钱过不去像话吗？还有，看来你还是懂点儿潮流，”文达高傲地审视米勒娃，“不照样学我穿衣服。”  
“学你？”米勒娃轻哼一声，“行行好，谁学谁还不一定呢，我是正宗‘绿龙’。”  
“你……乡土！”  
“你……做作！”  
她俩越斗嘴越来劲，两缕不祥的青烟正从各自头顶冒出。  
阿伯内西作为经纪龙看不下去了。  
“冷静、冷静。”他伸出手挥着，隔空像是没什么说服力地劝着架；但说也奇怪，本来略略闷热的室内升起了一股凉意。  
“阿伯内西，你在捣鬼？”米勒娃还不明就里，只见文达挑起一边眉毛，“我现在放你十五分钟假！”  
“文达小姐，请不要逼我——”原来，阿伯内西是种罕见的龙。与常见的火龙正相反，阿伯内西是一头新泽西水铳，从水雾到水柱，放水量可以多级自由调控。这就带来作为经纪龙的职业便利，阿伯内西能及时调节粉丝——或艺人自己——的过热情绪。于是，文达的现场走秀就老下雨。  
但两头年轻母龙的火气没那么好控制，尤其是在她们一致认为是该“争口气”的时候。  
“那只好冒犯了……”阿伯内西开始深呼吸了，阿伯内西正在蓄势，阿伯内西要发射了——  
“哈，姑娘们。”没人知道巴希达是什么时候、如何进来的，阿不福思对着房门发着愣，一回神巴希达就已经一左一右搭上了两个女孩儿的肩膀，“你们不想毁了好朋友的婚礼，对不对？”  
尽管巴希达在阿不福思印象中，是个慈祥、偶尔咋咋唬唬的老太太，她个头都比那两个绿裙子矮得多，但此刻他确实感觉到一股莫名的，气场——巴希达甚至仍是笑眯眯的呢。  
米勒娃和文达，前一秒还剑拔弩张，此时似乎突然摸到了滚烫的烙铁，嗖地把紧捏在一起的手缩回去了。  
“巴……巴希达？”她俩结结巴巴地说。  
“哎呀，没想到一把年纪还是被认出来了呢。”巴希达笑呵呵地，满面红光。  
“前辈！”她们同时僵硬又迅速地鞠了躬。阿不福思觉得，他见到校长也不至于这么紧张。  
“原来是您！久仰久仰。”阿伯内西也上前行了个礼，“早听说戈德里克卧虎藏龙，果然如此。”  
“你控水那一套不错，我刚才见到了。”巴希达赞许说，“很有你祖父当年的风范。”  
阿不福思的理解能力快要跟不上了，她跟她吵、他和她劝……他们结果都认识？  
这时，四头龙好像终于发现厅里还站着位小主人呢。  
“嗨？”阿不福思机械地向巴希达挥了挥手，不确定地抽了抽嘴角。  
“噢，阿不，亲爱的孩子。”巴希达迎上来拥抱了他，“你好吗？顺道提一句，我看到你的羊又变肥了。”  
即使知道巴希达是素食主义者，阿不福思也难以遏制恐慌。

咚咚咚。  
该死，他的心跳声清晰可闻，都赖这一窝龙——  
咚咚咚。  
“请问……？”  
阿不福思急火攻心，已经顾不上要保持微笑，嗵地打开门。  
“是的这里是邓布利多家，今天办婚礼……有请柬没有？没有恕不奉陪。”  
门口时另一对男女，旅人模样，有些风尘仆仆。他们仔细听完了阿不福思语速飞快的开场白，然后点了点头。  
“有的有的。”那位先生从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，递给阿不福思。  
边上的女士是金发……阿不福思心里一沉，又细看请柬：爸、妈……  
“你们是那家伙的父母！”阿不福思脱口而出。  
“说来惭愧，”男士不好意思地挠挠头，“我们好像是有一个儿子……啊，我是想说，我们一收到请柬就往这里赶了，所以没来得及准备好看一些的衣服……”  
“盖，勒，特！”他母亲全无未尽职责的愧疚，朝着屋里大喊，“想不想亲爱的妈妈呀！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”话音未落，一个模糊的影子从阿不福思身后冲出来，撞得他原地打了两个转，“你，你们！还真好意思过来！”  
盖勒特正欲饱以老拳，被爸妈闪出中间一道大空档，直接扑倒在地。  
“呸呸呸！”盖勒特吐出吃进嘴里的一大口草，翻身一屁股坐下，没好气地看着他俩。  
“不是你邀请我们来的吗？”  
“都是我姑婆啦！”盖勒特开始不耐烦地拔草，满手都是草汁，“说什么龙生大事，要告诉你们一声……”  
“这难道不应该吗？”姑婆板着脸走出来，训了盖勒特一句，又见到新来的两位客人，顿时喜上眉梢，“盖佐、莱诺拉，见到你们真高兴！”  
“我们也很想念您，巴希达姑姑！”他们三个抱作一团。  
“盖勒特没惹大事吧？”盖佐问。  
盖勒特在地上响亮地哼了一声。  
“多亏了阿不思看着，没有出大乱子。”巴希达脸上僵了一瞬，想起她可怜的菜园，赶紧转移话题，“你们的旅行怎么样？”  
“妙极了！”莱诺拉开心地说，“猎熊就是比捕草食动物有意思得多。”  
“没错，”盖佐附和道，“之后我们可能会去非洲——”  
“我呢？”盖勒特大声疾呼，试图引起一些卑微的注意，“你们就不管我了吗？”  
“据我所知，他不是今天要结婚——”  
“他还在请柬里大秀恩爱——”  
“孩子大了，干涉私生活不是明智选择——”  
“没错，研究表明，婚后与父母同住幸福感会降低——”  
龙夫妇一唱一和，根本不睬盖勒特。  
“不是，我，之前！你们也没管我啊！”盖勒特愤愤不平。  
“这么说起来，”盖佐如梦初醒，“我们好像是该帮孩子把把关。”  
“有道理，亲爱的。”莱诺拉认为有理，扫视四周，发现了呼吸急促的阿不福思，便拍拍他的肩，“阿不思，嗯？别紧张，不就结个婚嘛……”  
“我不是阿不思……”阿不福思麻木地说，“我是阿不福思……”  
“噢，真对不起，阿不福思先生！”盖佐连忙道歉，并试图缓解尴尬，“顺道提一句——”  
“不！别说！”阿不福思像受了电击，惊跳起来捂起耳朵。  
“——你的羊养得不错。”莱诺拉补全了真心实意的夸赞，并舔了舔嘴唇。

阿不思早在盖勒特冲下楼时就开始忐忑，怎么办，他父母真的来了，万一他们不接受自己……阿不思紧张得连领结都挑不好了。  
“别怕，阿不思！”阿利安娜给他鼓劲，帮他系上玫瑰红色的领结，“这个最衬你！还有，结婚是你俩自己的事，别人——别的龙都管不着！”说着她还拍了拍阿不思的肩，差点没让他摔下楼梯去。  
楼梯上这不大不小的动静，着实打断了厅里混乱的谈笑风生。  
珀西瓦尔发现他的育龙经验和亲家根本聊不起来——盖勒特似乎是在自生自灭的状态中长大的。  
“你们还真有脸承认！”盖勒特撇撇嘴，“还有我的头发颜色，简直是败笔。哎哟！”  
他被妈妈摁着头直接敲到桌子上：“没良心，浪费我的好基因！”  
文达和米勒娃就英吉利海峡两岸龙的口味问题进行着第三次辩论，随时可能升级成争吵。  
“爱吃甜的，真有意思，哈。”文达戳起一个培根卷嚼起来。  
“请不要用英格兰红龙的口味以偏概全！”麦格愤然，努力撸着猫让自己平静，“再说了，喜欢什么是个龙自由！”  
“阿不思喜欢什么都好！”盖勒特的声音闷闷地从桌布下面透出来，他的手在胡乱挥舞着。  
坎德拉便有些担心宴会的食物准备得不合龙们的习性。巴希达安慰她：“其实龙是杂食动物，适应性很强。”  
“是的，邓布利多太太，”阿伯内西点头，“比如我们水边栖息的龙，会比较喜欢吃水产。”  
“蜗牛也很鲜美。”文达得意地说。  
“噫，蜗牛。”米勒娃嫌弃道，捂住了绒球的耳朵，似乎觉得这个词汇会引起猫咪不适。  
“少见多怪，乡下龙！”  
“华而不实，城里龙！”  
阿不福思神经高度敏感，“龙”这个词出现频率太高了，好在他们似乎还在内耗，万一突然团结起来，决定先洗劫他的羊……  
这时阿不思在楼梯上磕绊的声音成功吸引了龙群的注意力。  
“你这样穿真好看，亲爱的孩子！”坎德拉一下子哽咽了，疾步上去揽大儿子入怀。  
阿不思穿着一套崭新的深蓝色小礼服，束着腰，身姿愈显挺拔，而红色的领结和他精心梳理过的头发十分搭调。  
文达也不得不承认，阿不思换上了婚礼的行头，的确有模有样。到底是盖勒特看上的龙，文达相当满意，就连撞上米勒娃“我说什么来着”的眼神，她也没恼。  
“妈妈，别难过……”阿不思环抱住妈妈，但自己也忍不住有点儿想掉眼泪。  
“今天是个开心的日子，大家都要笑着才好啊！”阿利安娜见大家不说话，从哥哥和母亲身后跳出来，站到壁炉前面暖场，“盖勒特呢？盖勒特！”  
“这里，呼！”盖勒特终于从母亲魔爪之下脱身，跌跌撞撞地跑出来，胡乱地整理一下上衣。  
“上帝啊！”阿利安娜尖叫起来，“你衣服上那些脏兮兮是怎么回事？”  
“嗯？噢……”盖勒特一低头，才发觉雪白的新衬衫上一团青一团褐的——早先他正面扑倒在草地上，后来又没能自控地大嚼了几个鸡腿。至于无处安放的油腻腻的手……当然是随便找个地方蹭了。  
“你难道想这个样子就去结婚吗！”阿利安娜怒吼道，全然不顾面前其实是一群凶狠的龙。  
阿不思和坎德拉也懵得忘了他们本还沉浸在悲伤中。  
“呃……”盖勒特突然结巴，手足无措，“那怎么办……我现在去洗？仪式多久开始？”  
“半小时后。”巴希达说，她是证婚龙。  
“小事。”阿伯内西淡定地站起来，这种小场面他见得多了，抬手就滋出一束高压水枪，精准击中盖勒特前胸，什么污渍一下子都冲没了。  
“噗，兄弟。”盖勒特抹了把脸，“妙啊。”  
在座的火龙们纷纷鼓掌、吹口哨。  
“一点都不妙！”阿利安娜叉起腰，龙们噤声，“湿答答的像什么样子，比刚才更糟啦！”  
“这就不用担心啦，人类小姑娘。”  
“烘干什么的……”  
“生火什么的……”  
“我们超在行！”他们哈哈大笑。  
糟糕！阿不福思脑子里敲响了警钟，他们团结起来了，羊怎么办……  
“我来帮你吧。”阿不思牵住湿透的盖勒特。  
“不用！”盖勒特自信满满，“我搞得定，这么多回，看看也学会了。”他朝自己竖起大拇指。这个夏天，他把阿不思浇湿、害阿不思只好偷偷钻进树林里变成龙再出来烘衣服的次数可不少。说着他就要往屋后走。  
“我还是一起……”  
“且慢。”阿不思刚想说，今天还是稳妥起见，却被叫住了。  
是盖勒特的父母。该来的还是来了，阿不思咽了口唾沫。  
“正好盖勒特不在，我们也想多了解了解你，阿不思。”他们笑得倒挺亲切，但阿不思心里直发毛。  
“好的……”他僵硬地在阿不福思和米勒娃给他让出来的座位上坐下来，正对着火龙夫妇。  
“阿不思，你喜欢雪山还是雨林？”  
“阿不思，生吃和熟食你的偏好是？”  
“阿不思，家养和野生挑一样？”  
“阿不思，没有哺乳动物可捉时你选择鱼类还是鸟类？”  
“阿不思，人形下你更喜欢搭帐篷住野外还是投宿旅店？”  
“我……哎？”阿不思还准备了半天怎么回答“你最喜欢盖勒特哪一点”、“你和盖勒特未来的龙生规划是什么”之类的深刻问题，以及他最害怕的、关于蛋的问题，没想到他们关心的却是这些。  
“你知道，作为两头龙，能吃到一块儿——”  
“睡到一块儿——”  
“是最重要不过的——”  
“至于孩子——”  
“天哪，那简直——”  
“是世界上——”  
“最麻烦的事情！”  
他俩默契地击了个掌。  
阿不思庆幸盖勒特没听到，不然他又该爆炸了。整顿了内心小小的吃惊，阿不思如实一一作答了问题。  
“……但其实，我作为人形的时间更长一些。之后如果要到野外的话……盖勒特喜欢什么、肯教我什么，我都愿意去试试看。”阿不思诚恳地说。  
“真是体贴的孩子。”莱诺拉托着腮，满是欣赏。  
“很好，那最后一个问题。”盖佐笑眯眯地，云淡风轻地说，却让阿不思脊背一挺。  
“……您说。”  
“你捕到过最大的猎物是什么？”  
阿不思真情实感地慌了。他虽然也吃肉，但都是上集市买，唯一亲手抓过的，只有鱼……霍格沃茨的捕猎训练，他也是抓了就放……  
怎么办，面前的火龙夫妇在期待他的回答……他目前的印象分好像还不错，万一道出实情，他们觉得自己太弱、没法和盖勒特相配怎么办？  
“是……是……”阿不思犹豫着，“鱼”字在嘴边危险地徘徊着，就要掉出来了……  
“是匈牙利树蜂啦。”盖勒特慢悠悠地晃了出来，“你们儿子我！”  
“哈哈哈，这个好！”紧张的氛围瞬间瓦解，爸妈非常满意，“情话满分！”  
阿不思内心是感激的，也跟着笑，回头望着盖勒特，他好像全身发着光，是上天派来的救星……  
不对，他是真的发着光！  
“流氓！啊！”米勒娃尖叫着，同时捂住了自己和绒球的眼睛。  
盖勒特只在腰上围着一条浴巾，结实的上身赤裸着，活像一尊石膏雕像。扪心自问，这和他刚开始与阿不思赤诚相见，已经有很大进步了。  
“你的衣服呢，盖尔？”阿不思急忙上前，顺便挡住米勒娃的视线。  
“不小心……烧掉了。”盖勒特不好意思地挠了挠头。  
当然了，这一点儿都不意外。  
“烧掉了！”阿利安娜尖叫一声原地昏倒，阿不福思赶紧去掐她人中，成功使她醒来后怒火又增一个等级，“我做了这么久！你！说烧就烧！”她紧紧捂着心口。  
“没关系没关系，”坎德拉竭力安抚，“我们还有补救方案……”  
补救方案是，盖勒特最早穿来的巴希达的白色棉质旧睡裙，经过阿利安娜一番整改，加了好多蕾丝花边，裙摆也更蓬了——这是她为了搭配盖勒特刚变成人时的一头长发专门改造的，只可惜不久后盖勒特就被坎德拉剪短了头发，套上了男装——看上去……居然还有一点儿圣洁。  
文达见到这副装扮险些把果汁全喷出来。她在认真思考要不要和盖勒特断绝好友关系，毕竟他这次真的挑战到了她的审美极限。  
盖勒特自我感觉却特别良好。  
“阿不思，我好看吗？”他左转右转，陶醉得要命，“这种天气就该穿裙子，还凉快！”  
“好看……”阿不思飘飘忽忽地点点头，肚子咕一声，这种像极了奶油蛋糕的装扮对胃着实是种折磨。  
“那我们快走吧！”盖勒特说着就一手提起裙子，一手要把阿不思往门外拽。一个小小的仪式台就搭在院子里。  
“等等！”阿不思几乎下意识叫住了他，然后扯下领结，歪系在盖勒特头上。  
完美，阿不思吞了口口水，草莓奶油蛋糕。

由于米勒娃和文达死活不愿意站在同一侧当伴娘——虽然她们的裙子颜色真的很搭——于是，就形成了伴郎伴娘两边各一个的罕见情景。  
好在婚礼两方都是男生。  
因此也就没有新娘被父亲挽着走到台前这一出。  
花童还是保留了。阿利安娜不得不帮忙提着盖勒特的裙子，不然他可能随时会绊倒，糟蹋掉备用礼服。  
“我好开心！我好激动！我们真的要结婚了！”走在铺满花瓣的草地上，盖勒特抑制不住兴奋，抡起胳膊就往阿不思肩膀上架——  
“仪态！盖勒特！”在场的所有龙和人似乎都有权利训斥盖勒特。一向对他最和善的邓布利多夫妇，前一秒还在吸鼻子抹眼泪，立马变脸加入声讨队伍。就连小猫绒球也神气地喵了两声。  
“好吧，等阿不思归了我……”盖勒特收回手，依旧让阿不思挽着，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。  
“阿不思，你愿意和盖勒特共同生活，爱他、包容他、照顾他的小情绪、容忍他出状况吗？”  
“我愿意！”阿不思十分恳切地点点头。  
“盖勒特，你愿意接受阿不思做你的伴侣，爱他、保护他、在顺境中共享生活的恩赐、在逆境中分享最后一条羊腿吗？”  
“我愿意我愿意我愿意！”盖勒特已经迫不及待要上嘴了，被巴希达敲了敲脑袋。  
“我不愿意！”阿不福思大声抗议，但没有得到任何回应。  
“……盖勒特，现在你可以亲吻阿不思了！”盖勒特心烦意乱，后面的什么都没仔细听，只等巴希达这句话一出口，他便迫不及待地要亲上去——  
他的裙子被挂在临时搭起的矮台的钉子上，重心一歪，直直将阿不思扑倒在地。  
一声类似小型陨石坠地的巨响。  
“哎哟！”大家都不好意思地捂上了眼睛，但还是不约而同地留了一丝指缝。  
“绒球，这个真不能看。”米勒娃一边偷笑，一边把小猫团到怀中。地上那一对，吻得实在过于忘情。

晚宴时分，大家索性在院子里的婚礼现场搞起了烧烤。毕竟，这对于火龙来说太方便了。而且，除了阿不思，龙们真的没有吐小骨头的习惯。  
阿伯内西消失了一小会儿，回来的时候提着满满一桶鱼。  
“还是阿尔烤的香……”盖勒特凑近闻了闻烤鱼，缩回阿不思身边，心满意足地撕开一个肉饼。  
“别怕嘛，尝一口。噢，这不是你家的羊——”米勒娃客气地递给阿不福思一块羊排，见他惊恐地连连后退。  
阿利安娜和文达就时尚话题相谈甚欢，并且她如愿得到了一个签名。  
“……我以后要去法国留学！”阿利安娜对爸爸妈妈宣布道。  
“去吧去吧。”他们笑呵呵地说。对于青春期女儿每天一换的新想法，邓布利多夫妇已经见怪不怪了。  
“尽管来，姐罩着你。”文达晃了晃手中的烤鱼串，霸气地说。  
另一边，巴希达乐得自在地给自己烤了一个玉米棒。  
“巴希达姑姑，您这也太委屈自己了。”盖佐凑过来说，“想当年，您一口气烧了……”  
“住嘴吧，臭小子！”巴希达脸色一变，往盖佐后脑勺上一拍，“都是你还老跟盖勒特说我之前的事儿……我现在只想做个慈祥的老太太。”说着，她都有些惆怅了。  
米勒娃和文达远远地投来肃穆的眼光。赫希底里群岛黑龙巴希达年轻时候的传奇故事，她们是听着长大的。  
“是是是。”盖佐配合地笑一笑。  
“想做做改变有什么，说不定哪天我们也不爱到处跑了呢。”莱诺拉说着，递过来一块还滴着血的牛排，“喏，想要几分熟的？”  
“那就，一分熟好了。”  
阿不思看到盖勒特的父母在对面生火烤肉，不由一惊。  
“蓝色的火？”他推了推盖勒特。盖勒特正靠在他大腿上，任由阿不思给他挠痒痒。  
“哦，是啊。”盖勒特半睁开一只眼，“她是奥地利蓝焰嘛……”  
火龙品种众多，但他们的火多是暖色红黄，少数偏白，但冷色调的蓝火非常稀有。而且，蓝火能达到的温度更高。阿不思不仅为盖勒特还是个蛋的时候，就经受了那种烈火炙烤而感到深深后怕。  
“奥地利蓝焰！”阿利安娜闻言兴奋地叫起来，“我在书上看到过，据说特别稀有！”  
“也还成吧，”盖勒特晃晃腿，“其实我觉得她龙的形态不怎么样，还不如鸟蛇……啊！你干嘛！”  
莱诺拉的脾气像她的龙焰一样火爆，因此她吃到一半，专程赶来狠狠踢了儿子的屁股。

“我们来放烟火吧！”天色渐渐暗了，不知是谁喊了一句。  
“好啊！”阿不思来了兴致，“不过我们有准备吗？”  
“准备什么呀，你是头火龙啊，阿不思！”另外七头龙都开心地笑起来。  
“哎？什么意思……啊！盖勒特！”阿不思还没明白过来，被盖勒特一把拽起，向小树林里飞跑过去。  
不一会儿，林子里沙沙起了响动；接着，一头头龙从树冠顶上嗖嗖飞出来，在山谷上空盘旋着。  
“噢呼！”盖勒特欢鸣一声，别的龙也远远近近地应和着他。  
红龙阿不思有点儿不知所措。  
“然后呢，盖勒特？烟火在哪里？”  
“在这里啊！”盖勒特大大地吸了口气，向远方喷射出了什么——不是火团，而是亮莹莹的小火花，闪烁成一颗金色的爱心。  
“啊……太厉害了！”阿不思头一次见到这样的招数，看入了迷，“怎么做到的？”  
“一点龙的小魔法。”树蜂调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“秀恩爱！”  
“就是，脸皮厚！”  
似乎是文达和米勒娃在吐槽。  
“我秀怎么了？”盖勒特在空中转了个圈，故意挑衅，“单身龙！”  
她们不再答腔，而是轰轰砸过来两团烈焰，只不过在他们身边散成了星点。阿不思小心碰了碰，暖融融的。  
“来试试嘛，阿不思。”盖勒特招呼他，又上升了十几英尺。  
阿不思铆足了劲，成功将他的红色火焰变成了一个小太阳形状。  
“棒极了，阿不思！”欢呼声从四面八方传来。  
一时间，夜空便非常热闹了。他们发现还能互相合作喷火，于是，有了蓝焰加持，什么青绿靛紫统统在夜空里绽放开来。  
烟火与夏夜总是如此相配，村民们都被吸引出来了。阿伯内西便适时放出些水雾将龙的身体挡住，好让天上地下都能更畅快地享受这个夜晚。  
“这真是太美妙了！”邓布利多一家在后院的草坪上欣赏着烟火秀，连声赞叹。就连阿不福思都不得不承认，以盖勒特为代表的龙有时候还挺有想法的。他也终于松了口气，漫长又紧张的一天可算要结束了……  
咚咚咚。  
这可不是什么好兆头。阿不福思心中咯噔一声，努力劝自己只是太累了出现了幻听……  
咚咚咚。  
阿不福思头皮发麻。错觉、错觉，一定是这样！  
“请问是邓布利多家吗？我来……”  
阿不福思在崩溃的边缘嘶吼道：“是邓布利多家，可是婚礼已经结束了！再见！”  
门口是位矮墩墩的年轻人，他满脸歉意。  
“噢，我知道我来晚了……”  
紧接着，诡异的事情发生了。  
“知道晚了也不早点出门，拖延症埃菲亚斯！”他突然把头侧到左边说。  
埃菲亚斯？好像有点耳熟……  
“谁让你以为能搭米勒娃便车的？自作多情埃菲亚斯！”他又把头转向了右边。  
“好了好了，都到了，待会儿跟阿不思说明白不就完了？”男生总算直视前方了，却没聚焦在阿不福思脸上。  
“住嘴！好好先生埃菲亚斯！”他开始摇头晃脑。  
阿不福思脊背发凉。他冒出了一个荒谬的想法，面前不止一个人。  
“听我一句。”客人终于不转头了，“保持礼貌，好吗？”  
然后他小声嘀咕了些什么，又微调了几次头部的位置，终于抬起来，笑眯眯地说：“没关系，我就来亲口跟阿不思说一句新婚快乐。顺道提一句——”  
“停！停停！”阿不福思心快要蹦到嗓子眼了，惊恐地捂住耳朵。  
“——你的羊养得不错。”  
来不及了。嗵！阿不福思眼前一黑，仰面向后倒去。


	30. 番外之二：意外之喜

单就交配来说，盖勒特完全同意“人类的身体能体会到更细腻的触感”。  
这会儿，他们在悬崖一处洞口隐蔽的岩穴中一阵缱绻完刚刚分开，又互相嬉笑打闹了几回合。阿不思默默感叹道作为龙的好处，即他们可以飞到风景绝佳又无旁人打扰之处，肆无忌惮地做点羞羞的事。而且，虽然阿不思习惯人形，盖勒特可不一样，他还保留着洪亮的嗓门。如果宿在旅店，夜间难免扰民。  
“咕……”他们的肚子不约而同地叫起来。毕竟，蜜月是项很耗费体力的活动。  
“我逮几只兔子去。”盖勒特从阿不思身上撑起来，轻轻掐了掐他的脸，“你就在此地不要动。”  
“嗯。”阿不思满足地伸个懒腰，顺势又啄了啄盖勒特的嘴唇，“小心些，早点回来。”  
盖勒特扬头一笑，自信满满，忽地转身大步奔向洞口，纵身一跃——阿不思追到一半，刚要斜斜向下张望，嗖一声烈风呼啸，巨大的黑影振翅腾空，遮蔽了盈盈月光。  
树蜂要去觅一点儿夜宵了。  
阿不思嘴角不自觉扬起甜蜜的弧度。  
在远离人类文明的地方，阿不思也暂时忘却了羞耻之心。龙有一点优越之处，就是即使他们变成人形、皮肤柔软，但强度丝毫不差于龙鳞。洞穴内并不平整，凹坑凸起比比皆是，然而他们厮磨许久，身上不见一丝伤痕。  
他细细地观察自己的身体，几乎有些入迷。不对，虽然石头伤不了他，草汁泥灰还是难免沾染。阿不思依然保留着爱干净的好习惯，虽然盖勒特称之为“人类的臭毛病”。他望望月亮的高度，心中盘算：按照盖勒特贪玩的个性，他肯定要兜一大圈子、玩够了猎物才回来。这样，他就有足够时间找一处山泉，痛快仔细地洗个澡。  
打定主意，阿不思刚起身，竟感到一阵晕眩，也不知是坐久了还是单纯疲乏。他扶着岩壁，慢慢向洞口走去，打算先呼吸几口清爽的空气再变回龙——  
“哎哟！”腹部突然剧痛，击弯了阿不思的腰，疼得他跪在地上，惊出一头冷汗：好在他没有像盖勒特那样直接冲出去，他现在的力气根本支撑不了变身；而底下是万丈深渊，阿不思才瞥了一眼的工夫，只见崖底黑洞洞的，幽深似一个巨大的漩涡，急速旋转起来，激得一股恶心直接从胃里涌上来。  
阿不思呕出了晚餐。  
说是晚餐，其实是些半生不熟的野鹿肉。  
近段时间他们一直在野外，盖勒特软磨硬泡央求他“回归龙性”，阿不思不好太扫他的兴致，生肉随便烤一烤也就下了肚。当然，调料之类是不可能有的。眼看盖勒特撕咬得津津有味，阿不思也宽慰自己习惯就好。  
现在他十分后悔。盖勒特什么时候能回来呢？阿不思眼巴巴地望望洞口，这么高，一只鸟儿都不愿飞过。他蜷缩着，原本身上残留的汗被风一吹瑟瑟作冷。无法，阿不思只能撑着一点一点挪回洞穴深处，摸索一些遮蔽之物：他们很久没能用到的，衣服。

“阿尔？阿不思！你怎么了！”  
不知过了多久，朦胧间听见有人唤他名字，但身上沉沉眼皮又重，阿不思本不想理会的。要不是紧接着直冲进鼻腔的、浓重的血腥味。  
阿不思惊醒，剧烈地又咳又呕，可是只些许挤出几缕酸汁——食物已经被吐尽了。但不似刚才他只能抱着自己取暖，现在，他躺在一个坚实温热的怀抱中。  
盖勒特收获颇丰。他追踪到一只大野猪，故意周旋了好久，直等野猪精疲力竭才给了致命一击，拽上崖洞来。他正要邀功，却不见伴侣踪影，阿不思甚至没有生火！  
盖勒特随口把野猪一丢，小心向洞顶喷出一团火。火光下，小小的人儿缩成一团，脸色苍白，呼吸微弱。  
“把……把那个拿开……”阿不思气若游丝，仍不忘让盖勒特把血腥气的来源给除掉。  
“行！”盖勒特一咬牙，先匆忙揽过一小堆树枝点起火，又将倒霉的野猪挂到穴口底下一棵斜生出来的树上，接着展开龙翼猛地向洞外扇了好一会儿风，总算让那些血味散尽。  
忙完这一切，盖勒特慢慢靠近，却见阿不思呆呆坐着，望着火光出神。他的影子一晃一晃的，映在身后石壁上时长时短。  
“我担心你……”他捧住阿不思的肩膀，等他慢慢靠上他的胸膛。明明出去之前还好好的呀！  
“没事，盖尔……”阿不思抬头虚弱地笑一笑，“只是，待会儿你自己吃吧……”  
盖勒特紧紧咬住了嘴唇。  
他们依偎了一会儿没有说话。  
“算了，”半晌，盖勒特齿缝里挤出一句，“咱们回城里去！”

“回城里去”，也就是到有人的地方、主要用人形活动，是盖勒特能做出的极大牺牲。这意味着，他不得不规规矩矩地用全身衣裤和鞋子把自己“包”起来。  
没办法，谁让阿不思还是接受不了龙的生活习性呢？  
盖勒特自我说服，既然他在这段关系中处于上方，做些让步也是理所应当的。  
最近的城市是巴黎。  
在洋房里接待他们的文达，第一眼看到盖勒特就大笑不止。  
“流浪汉，哈哈哈哈哈！”她指着盖勒特脸上一条黑一条黄的污渍和皱巴巴的衣服，笑得前仰后合。  
可还没等盖勒特怒斥她，文达见到阿不思的脸色，便立刻收住笑，改换成一副严肃面孔。  
“还愣着干什么，快带他进来休息！”文达喝令盖勒特。盖勒特很是郁闷，这母龙到底是谁的哥们儿？  
“别、别怪他……”阿不思几乎只能用气声说话。  
盖勒特的确尽责。他一路驮着阿不思过来，又怕他抓不住自己的脊背，提前把自己的衣裤绞成长绳，拴住阿不思。直到靠近城郊，盖勒特才降落，躲到小树林里把衣服穿上，因此皱不拉几像个乞丐。  
阿不思躺平，恢复了些力气，慢慢把详情道出。文达哼了声，说道：“还不赖嘛，小伙子。”  
接着她又打了个电话：“阿伯内西，帮我朋友弄几套衣服，体量跟你上次见到差不多。对，现在简直不像人样。”  
经纪龙在电话那头应着。他专业素质过硬，见过一面，就能记下对方该穿什么尺码。  
“我是龙！”盖勒特吼着纠正。  
“哦对，再帮我约一下勒梅医生，越快越好。”文达翻翻白眼不理他，快速又吩咐一句。  
“谢谢你，文达。”阿不思想要坐起来，但是失败了。  
“别忙着谢。”文达抿嘴一笑，“之前你跟盖勒特怎么折腾我管不着。但是到巴黎地界上，再让你俩遭罪，就是我不周到了。”  
是了，巴黎，她的地盘。  
不过听到“折腾”二字，阿不思的脸明显红了红。  
盖勒特则充耳不闻，满心满眼只有阿不思，伏在床边握着他的手不放。直到阿伯内西购置完衣服、领着勒梅医生登门，他和文达合力才把盖勒特拖走去洗澡。  
“呼，我需要新鲜空气。”文达皱皱鼻子，手扇了好几下，“那勒梅医生，这位就交给你了。”她指指静躺着的阿不思，便退了出去。

这位医生上了年纪，是个干瘦的小老头，动作慢悠悠又颤巍巍，似乎眼神也不太好。  
“多大啦，姑娘？”他笑呵呵地问阿不思。阿不思浑身严实地盖着被子，红发披在枕头上，最近是长得长了些。  
“十八。呃，我其实……”阿不思想要澄清的，但是力气不足，说话慢慢的。  
“哪儿不舒服呀？”勒梅医生体贴地制止了病人。  
“就是，吃不下东西……吃了就吐。身上累，只想睡……”  
“肠胃不好？哎哟……”医生看到阿不思的脸色，又探了探温度，“好像体温也偏高一点点啊。张嘴，我看看，啊——”  
“住手！你这老头我就觉得不正经！”本该在洗澡的盖勒特横冲直撞过来，掀起勒梅，可怜的老先生像个瘦陀螺原地转了好几圈，勉强扶着椅子才没有摔倒，但眼神更迷离了。  
“你又是谁呀？”医生倒不恼，扶着脑袋，依然和和气气地望着床柱子说。  
“我？哼！”盖勒特不满地把勒梅掰正，晃了两晃，“听好了，我，是阿尔的，新婚丈夫！”  
阿不思肉眼可见地脸红了。  
“新婚？啊……”勒梅突然目光清明，念念有词，“食欲不振、呕吐、体温偏高、好睡……恭喜呀！”  
“你会不会说话！”盖勒特一手揪起医生的前襟，一手攥起拳头。要是挨这一下，小老头儿该散架了。  
“盖尔……”阿不思吃力地扬起手让他冷静，“等医生说完。”  
“看症状恐怕是怀孕了，两位就要有小宝宝啦！这段时间一定要安心养着，恶心想吐的症状过不久就会消失了。哎呀，年轻真好、年轻真好……”勒梅连声道。  
阿不思头脑里“嗡”一声巨响。  
盖勒特抿抿嘴，若有所思。他缓缓松开勒梅，医生终于能稳稳着地了。  
后来，阿伯内西送走勒梅，把精神有些恍惚的盖勒特押去冲刷完毕。  
盖勒特回来之前，阿不思独自惊惶了好久。怀孕，这怎么可能呢？他明明是个男孩子啊，虽说是成年了……可自然界就没有男性生孩子的先例！阿不思咽咽唾沫，他是龙，龙是种魔法生物，在麻瓜的观念里龙都不是真实存在的……那么，他费劲地寻找一个解释，男生龙生蛋会不会也只是一种更高阶的魔法？就像课本里讲的化学反应，常常被用来形容人类之前奇妙的爱的火花。他和盖勒特无疑是相爱的，即使他们不时时刻刻在嘴上说，身体也万分诚实……那如果，这份爱的魔法促成了一个蛋，也未必说不通？  
阿不思左思右想，他要是真成了那个先例，肯定要被写到霍格沃茨的教科书里去了。生孩子，或者下蛋疼不疼？而且他该用什么形态呢？英格兰红龙的怀孕周期是多长？时间会因为对方是匈牙利树蜂而受到影响吗？还有身材走样、精力下降等诸多负面因素。阿不思有点懊恼，他从小可没有龙爸爸龙妈妈教他这些……哎呀，他这么脆弱又心烦意乱的时候，盖勒特怎么能不在呢……  
当阿不思那位清洗一新、换上一身干净衣服的丈夫回来，他却见到盖勒特依旧是满脸严肃。  
“盖尔，怎么了？”阿不思心里一沉，“是不是……医生又说了什么？”  
“阿尔，”盖勒特慢慢抬起脸，眉头紧锁，“你实话告诉我。”  
“……嗯？”  
盖勒特的蓝眼睛里同时传达出浓浓的疑惑和求知欲。  
“什么是‘怀孕’？”

文达和阿伯内西倒没怎么表现出震惊。  
“难道……男生龙真的可以……？”阿不思艰难地发问。  
文达家里反正大到房间数不完，既然医生嘱咐要休养，盖勒特和阿不思索性就住下了，偶尔出门逛逛街。一段时日下来，只进人类食物，阿不思也逐渐恢复了精神。他的胃口倒是越来越好了，巴黎菜很合他口味。  
“不清楚。”文达轻松地说。  
“没有听说过。”阿伯内西摇摇头。  
“管他呢！”盖勒特狠狠戳起一只蜗牛，面露嫌弃，但还是一闭眼吞了下去。  
阿不思默不作声，嚼着今天的第十二个马卡龙。  
盖勒特发现阿不思开始过度关注身材。  
阿不思知道妈妈怀着弟弟妹妹的时候，肚子是一天天大起来的。但龙也是一样吗？  
“盖尔，你看，我腰是不是变粗了？”早晨起来，阿不思掀起上衣，在落地镜前转来转去。  
“没有。”盖勒特还没醒透，哼唧一句翻了个身继续睡。  
“你根本就没看我！”阿不思没来由的心里一酸，低头又掐了一把腰上的小肉肉，“你不爱我了……”  
“阿尔，我当然爱你了！”盖勒特弹坐起来，睡眼朦胧，“不管你腰粗还是细，我永远都爱你！”  
“你果然是嫌我了！”阿不思声音里打着颤，眼泪忍不住要往下滚。  
盖勒特哪里吃得消这个，加上阿不思还是重点保护对象，吓得他瞌睡虫瞬间逃窜无踪。哄一哄闹一闹，半天就过去了。  
令盖勒特更郁闷的是，阿不思突然在床上也开始对他冷淡。  
“不可以！到点了，睡觉！”阿不思一扭身，马上一动不动，像一尊雕像，盖勒特掰都掰不过来。  
“你不为我考虑，是不是也要为我们的蛋考虑？”  
“当初是谁说想生一窝蛋的？”  
“多大的龙了，忍一忍怎么了？”  
这一连串的问句砸下来，盖勒特不昏过去也晕头转向了。  
他只好轻轻从背后抱住阿不思，大气也不敢出。  
直到这天早晨。  
“别闹，盖尔……你顶着我了……”阿不思迷迷糊糊地，反手懒懒地挥一挥，摸到盖勒特毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“唔？”盖勒特没明白。他明明记得睡前保持“安全距离”的。  
过了一会儿。  
“盖尔！”阿不思真的生气了。尾椎底下硬硬的什么硌得他难受。  
“阿尔，你要讲证据！”盖勒特也恼了。  
硝烟弥漫，剑拔弩张。  
“好，你要证据！”阿不思烦躁起来，往那硬硬的东西上一捶——  
手感不太对。  
是块大石头？还温温热热的。  
盖勒特为证清白，也触到了那东西，惊得两眼圆睁。  
他们对视一眼，同时掀开了被子。  
横在他们中间的，是一枚长椭圆形、石灰色、还在微微颤动的，龙蛋。


	31. 番外之三：喜之意外

盖勒特愣住了，阿不思愣得更厉害些。  
他设想过不下百种“下蛋”的情景，也偷偷趁盖勒特在广场上追鸽子玩儿的时候，去图书馆查了不少孕期指南。有些症状貌似对上了，有的又解释不通；最重要的，他根本不显怀呀！  
还是因为龙不一样？  
他也趁有雾的夜晚悄悄变回龙，飞到郊外林子里细细检查，闭息凝神，用心体会身体深处可能存在的第二个心跳，但也无果。会不会因为龙蛋壳太厚感受不出来呢？  
阿不思百思不得其解。  
可是龙蛋就真真切切地在眼前，阿不思发了一会儿呆，才木木地将蛋抱起来。  
“阿尔，你，还好吗？我是说身上！累不累？疼不疼？”盖勒特跪坐在床垫另一侧，诚惶诚恐地问。  
“你相信吗，我认为我好极了？”阿不思自己也不确定，今天醒来和之前的每一个清晨并无不同，下蛋是这么无知无觉、稀松平常的事情吗？  
盖勒特不说话，只小心翼翼地望着他。  
怀里的龙蛋感知到了温柔的抚摸，渐渐不颤动了，窝在阿不思臂弯之中像是进入了甜蜜的梦乡。  
“盖尔，哦……”阿不思爱怜地望着那颗蛋，忍不住哽咽，“我们好像，真的要做爸爸了。”

“但你们首先得把他孵出来。”文达就表现得十分冷静沉着，毕竟这是别家的孩子。或者，因为她是头见过世面的龙。  
阿利安娜就不同了。她寄来一封加急信，每个字母都是大写。  
“你们有宝宝了！天呐天呐天呐！起名字了没有？男孩女孩？我太激动了！我恨不得现在就到巴黎去，可惜爸爸妈妈不让。他们说‘学习要紧’，还说‘阿不思肯定会带宝宝回家来的’——哦，阿不福思又在假装呕吐了。我可以看看小宝贝龙的照片吗？”  
“大惊小怪。”盖勒特不满地嘟哝一句，趴下来把下巴搁在桌子上。他对阿利安娜并无恶意，在山谷的时候他们还是相当亲密的盟友呢；他恼的是，现在大家的注意力全围在蛋上，尤其是阿不思！  
“还得等等呢……”阿不思爱意满满，柔声道，又低头像怀抱一个人类婴儿那样富有韵律地晃晃那颗蛋，过一会儿又“哎呀”一声：他真的不知道该如何孵蛋，上霍格沃茨的时候，他没好意思选那门选修课。  
糟糕的是，米勒娃也没选。  
她也寄来了问候信，简短表达了对他俩的祝福（完全没有对蛋的来源形式和方式提出任何疑问）。  
“我对那方面没兴趣，你知道的，阿不思。过几天我的一对儿猫咪也要有小宝宝了——不过这样看来，我还是比你快一大步。我就要当祖母啦！”  
阿不思只好另寻帮助。背包里塞着蛋，他拉起盖勒特又去了图书馆。动物养殖系列丛书里没有一本提到龙，当然这也是意料所中。阿不思有些犹豫要不要去查查恐龙百科。  
盖勒特此时塞了本书到他鼻子底下。  
“蛋。”他示意阿不思看他的搜寻成果。那是一本彩色儿童识字读物，翻开的一页上蹲坐着一只富态雍容的抱窝母鸡。  
阿不思噗嗤笑了出来，摸摸盖勒特的头。  
“谢谢你，盖尔。不过我们没有羽毛，再说，我们也没法在房子里变回去呀……”  
不过插图倒是提供了些姿势参考。  
“阿不思！你这样过分了！”盖勒特已经一忍再忍，之前阿不思“怀孕”不让他亲昵也就罢了，他至少还能从后面抱抱他；然而现在，他居然是碰也碰不得！  
“嘘……别吵着孩子。”阿不思皱起眉小声警告他。他现在正跪在床中央，龙蛋搁在大腿上，上身伏着，环抱着那颗蛋，给它营造了一个温软舒适的巢。  
盖勒特急红了眼，那不久前可还是只属于他的大腿！  
“哪里就这么娇贵了？”盖勒特突然理解了母亲当年用蓝焰烤他的心情，“瞧我的，明天就把他弄出来！”  
“弄出来？听听你说的那是什么话！”阿不思心惊肉跳，把蛋护得更紧了些，还低头哄道，“乖，我们不怕，我们什么都没听到……”  
要保持这个姿势十分辛苦，时间一久阿不思就得直起来捶捶腰。盖勒特趴在一边，又委屈又心疼。  
“……那，我可不可以也来孵一会儿？”盖勒特想让这磨人的小家伙快点出来，让阿不思少受点罪。  
在保证不会朝蛋喷火后，他得到了在阿不思监视下的短暂孵蛋许可。  
“我倒要看看，”学着阿不思的样子并拢双腿，把蛋一搁，捧着左看右看，阴阳怪气地念起来，“你这家伙孵出来会是个啥……”  
说着他竟用指节在蛋壳上“铿铿”敲了两下，就像是在挑西瓜。  
“当心！”阿不思尖叫着，连忙夺回龙蛋小心护住，“你会把他敲出脑震荡的！”  
“我……你怎么知道那里是脑袋？”盖勒特自知理亏，音量却不减，“万一是屁股……”  
“我们不理盖勒特爸爸了！”阿不思一句话，把盖勒特噎得死死的。  
他就连睡觉也不肯撒手，抱着龙蛋背向盖勒特，一晚上还要惊醒好几次。  
“好像是闷到了。”  
“他说他怕黑？”  
“可能想听故事了……”  
盖勒特完全无法理解，一颗全封闭的、坚硬的、只是偶尔摇晃几下的蛋，是怎么给阿不思传达这些信息的？盖勒特仔细回忆，自己小时候也没这么作啊……不对，他根本记不到还在蛋里的事情……  
有一搭没一搭地想着，看着阿不思轻轻拍打龙蛋，盖勒特又打了一个哈欠。  
日子又慢腾腾地过了十天半个月的，阿不思真有耐心，每天一个姿势孵蛋不带厌烦的。  
然而一个晚上，他突然惊叫起来，摇醒盖勒特。  
“盖尔！怎么办，宝宝好像，没动静了……”阿不思带着哭腔。  
“动静？”盖勒特揉揉眼睛，反应了好一会儿，呆滞地盯着那颗蛋，“呃，他不应该就是那样……安安静静的吗？”  
“不是的不是的！”阿不思着急地说，声音都在发抖，“我能感觉到他会‘呼吸’，没错，和你的频率是一样的！怎么办……我该不会，把他闷死了吧……”  
“不慌，阿尔，不慌……我们再想想办法。”盖勒特受宠若惊，多日来阿不思终于主动抱他了，虽然是出于没头没脑的焦虑和害怕自己搞砸事情的恐慌而来寻求安慰。

“这种情况，据我的判断，”见多识广的阿伯内西说，“应该就是受凉了、休眠了呗。”  
“受凉？”阿不思大喊冤枉，他几乎全天候地捧着那蛋，一直暖烘烘的呀。  
“你知道，龙，尤其是龙蛋感知到的‘温暖’范畴和人是不一样的。”阿伯内西活像个科普节目主持人。  
“尤其是壳比脸皮还厚的树蜂蛋。”文达笑容阴险地补充一句。  
“喂！”盖勒特恶狠狠地瞪她。  
“等等，”阿不思抓住了重点，“这是……树蜂蛋？”  
“看蛋的外形嘛，很典型。”阿伯内西说。  
“那怎么感觉没我什么事了……”阿不思好不失落。  
“龙的遗传是这样的，阿不思。”文达接话，“如果双亲品种不同，则随机继承一方。”  
“噢，是这样！”阿不思豁然开朗，想起盖勒特爸妈也并不都是树蜂。  
“好了，那我是不是可以烤他了？”盖勒特喜滋滋地搓起手，他早就忍不住了，但又撞上阿不思责怪的眼神，忙收敛了些，“我是说，加快孵化……”  
“也只能这样了。”阿不思挣扎了一会儿还是妥协了。虽然道理他都懂，但是无论如何亲自下不了口。  
不仅如此，他连看都不忍心。  
“盖勒特，求你了，孵就完事，别瞎喊！”阿不思痛苦地捂起耳朵。  
“来吧孩子，感受一下爸爸火热的爱！……噢，抱歉，我这就停，阿尔……”  
睡觉的时候阿不思依然把蛋接手过去，好好地抱着，盖勒特酸到不行。但好在龙蛋的日常小动静又回来了，阿不思非常开心，也愿意重新朝着盖勒特睡了。  
又过了一个礼拜，他们吃早饭的时候，龙蛋忽然猛烈摇晃起来，还发出不安的咔咔声。  
“阿尔？”  
“难道说……？”  
“我想是的。”  
他们紧握着手，密切注意着每一丝动静。  
响声时断时续，阿不思听着揪心。蛋每动一下他就要掐一把盖勒特的手，但一会儿不动他又不放心。  
“盖尔，你说，我要不要帮他一把？”他急坏了。  
“别！”盖勒特严厉制止，“只有自己钻出来的小龙才是好样的。我们不都这么过来的吗？”  
“可是……”话是不错，阿不思总爱胡思乱想，“万一哪儿卡住了？万一他太饿了力气不够？”  
“别担心，我们俩都这么健康！”盖勒特拍着胸脯保证到。  
正说着，“啪”一声比之前都响。蛋壳上出现了一个窟窿！  
接着又是噼啪几下，小洞眼越撑越大，阿不思几乎要不能呼吸了。  
哗啦！随着一记强有力的击打，坚硬的蛋壳放弃了顽抗，碎成一片片的。  
“他真的好棒！”阿不思掩嘴失声，“看呐，他简直就是你的翻版……”  
“真的是树蜂啊……”盖勒特挠挠头，他原本还期望养一条小红龙，这样就仿佛能看着小阿不思再长大一遍了。  
桌上一小堆蛋壳的狼藉之间，身上还挂着些透明黏液的小龙正伸懒腰似的撑开翅膀，甩动尖刺发育良好的长尾巴——这是帮他冲破蛋壳，迎向光明的头号功臣。  
“你好啊，小家伙。”阿不思柔声细语，向小龙推过去蛋糕和培根。他抬头望望阿不思，然后毫不犹豫地叼起了培根。  
“好样的，像我！”盖勒特喜上眉梢，情不自禁地伸手去点小龙脑袋。  
“当心——！”阿不思没来得及制止。  
小龙嚼了一半的培根掉了下去，他眯起眼怒视盖勒特。  
“怎么着，”盖勒特兴致来了，勾勾手指，“想给爸爸点颜色看看？来啊，拿点本事出来……哎哟！”  
小龙恶狠狠地咬住一根手指，疼得盖勒特一抽手，但小家伙还不松口，整个龙被拎起来，甩也甩不掉。  
“哪有你这样的！”阿不思心疼不已，忙站起来捧起双手去够，“加布，乖乖，咱们不跟盖勒特爸爸一般见识，下来吃早饭好吗？”  
“加布？”盖勒特暂时忘了痛。  
小龙听到熟悉的呼唤，恨恨地松了口，稳当当落在阿不思手掌里，鼻子里挑衅地喷出两点火星。  
“加布里埃尔，他的名字。”阿不思爱怜地挠挠小加布的下巴，让他消消气。  
盖勒特望着手指上一圈细小整齐的牙印，没有出血，但还是辣辣地疼，心中不免小小郁闷。  
“怎么悄悄就把名字起好了，都不问我一声……”

龙在头几个月长得很快，加布里埃尔转眼就和阿不思一样高了，张开翅膀可以充满整个房间。  
“加布，你胃口又变大了。”阿不思抛出一块生肉，小龙一仰脖子，向下送了两送，肉就消失在他喉咙里了，“哎哟！你这小淘气……”  
为表示亲昵，加布在阿不思脸上舔了一大口，把阿不思逗笑了。  
盖勒特进来正看到这一幕。  
“加布！快停止舔阿不思，像什么话！”他怒气冲冲地指着龙鼻子骂道。  
“别小题大做，盖尔，加布还是个小宝宝。”  
“这……”盖勒特一下子噎住，他就是看不得别的龙对阿不思这般亲密，哪怕是他俩的孩子，“这不卫生！”  
阿不思原本还有些埋怨的意思，闻言松弛了下来。  
“看来你已经很习惯文明的生活方式了，盖尔。”阿不思非常欣慰，“要知道咱们第一次见面，你也这么舔我呢！”  
盖勒特认为找到了不适感的来源，毕竟看着另一头树蜂（尽管个头还只有丁点大）和阿不思凑这么近，他浑身都别扭。  
“加布也要从小养成好习惯哦！”阿不思接着说。  
培养习惯的第一步，就是帮他变成人形。毕竟加布再长大，龙形就不太好在市内的房子里藏匿了。已经有邻居来敲门问“半夜里类似野兽的嚎叫”是怎么回事了。加布还不会说话，也不知道控制音量，只能用吼声来交流。再过不久他就该练习喷火了，如果不能收放自如，很容易引起比扰民可怕得多的后果。因此阿不思认为，早立规矩很有必要。  
也不知道阿不思抱着阿伯内西准备的各种尺寸的儿童服装，躲进小房间倒腾了两个钟头到底做了些什么，盖勒特在客厅里来回踱步，地板都被他蹭热了。  
房门终于开了，盖勒特第一时间迎上去。  
“阿尔！——啊！”他指着阿不思臂弯里坐着的小怪物，只记得怪叫了。  
“怎么回事？”阿不思显然不满盖勒特的反应，“看看我们的小加布，长得多漂亮呀。”  
一个人类样貌大概两三岁的男孩，捧着阿不思的脖子，得意洋洋地冲盖勒特吐了吐舌头。  
“漂、漂亮……”盖勒特喃喃地说，泄了气。  
一模一样骄傲的眼神，一模一样娇俏的嘴角，还有一模一样金子般的发色……盖勒特最害怕的噩梦成了真。这小家伙，怎么一点不像阿不思啊！  
阿不思却还对他喜欢得紧，现在连被窝都是三龙共享！加布里埃尔杵在中间，就跟他还是个蛋的时候一个地位。  
“我们得回到野外去生活了，或者去格林德沃、戈德里克之类的地方。”盖勒特提议道，“老在巴黎待着像什么话？而且加布得学会飞。”  
他搬出一套一套理由，主要还是嫌寄住在文达这里放不开手脚，也没有正当理由把臭儿子踢得远远的。盖勒特一点也见不得他霸占阿不思。  
阿不思正在教加布说话。  
“阿不思爸爸，”他指指自己，然后指指盖勒特，“盖勒特爸爸——盖尔，你说的有道理，不过在那之前我得带加布去一个地方。”  
“……爸爸！”加布玩着阿不思的一绺红头发，清晰地叫了一声。  
“加布真棒！”阿不思又感动又欣慰。  
“去哪儿？”盖勒特靠在床柱子上，听到他喊，便也来了兴趣，凑过来问小家伙，“那我呢？也叫一声。”  
“去霍格沃茨。”阿不思回头应一声，把加布抱起来，哄他说，“叫，‘盖勒特爸爸’。”  
加布吮着手指，蓝色的眼珠转转，望着这个似乎是大一号的自己，酝酿了好一会儿。  
“盖勒特！”他嚷起来。  
盖勒特和阿不思对视一眼。这个发音对于幼龙来说相当复杂了，看来当时盖勒特的确没把龙蛋敲出脑震荡。  
“然后呢？”盖勒特几乎有点喜欢他了，揉了揉儿子玫瑰色的小脸蛋。  
“盖勒特！”加布大声重复了一遍。  
等盖勒特反应过来，举拳要招呼，被阿不思连忙拦下。  
“算了算了，孩子还小嘛……”  
“爸爸……”加布忽闪着大眼睛，对着阿不思呜咽，躲进他怀里，又指指另一位父亲，“盖勒特……”  
“还学会告状啦！”盖勒特七窍生烟。  
但是无法，加布好像没法同时把“爸爸”这个词安在两个对象身上，先到先得，于是盖勒特还是没能获得尊称。

他们是趁着夜色起飞的，加布被安置在一个结实的小布袋子里，由盖勒特叼着。  
保育员纽特·斯卡曼德先生热情地接待了火龙一家。  
“阿不思，真高兴再见到你！”他拥抱了阿不思，正要以同等的礼仪欢迎后面一大一小两位金发客人，却发现他们摆出了同样臭屁的表情，虎视眈眈地盯着他。斯卡曼德先生的手和嘴角都僵住了。  
“噢，别这样，盖尔、加布。”阿不思皱皱眉，随即又对纽特笑脸有加，“这是我的丈夫和儿子，盖勒特和加布里埃尔。这次来主要是想请您帮加布打全疫苗，之后要到野外生活的话，必要的防范得先做全。”  
“当然、当然。”纽特连连点头，赞许阿不思的健康意识，“不过，我还有一点小小的请求……”  
他像是有些为难，阿不思便体贴地凑上了耳朵，听纽特嘀嘀咕咕一阵。  
“小事，能帮到您我也很开心！”  
原来，纽特十分好奇两个男生下蛋的机制，想收集他们的血液样品做研究。  
树蜂父子俩的脸色更难看了。  
盖勒特好说歹说才同意了抽血。加布那里更麻烦一点，听说要打针便哭闹不止，最后要阿不思抱着、并承诺每天多一个睡前故事，才勉勉强强伸出手臂。  
这孩子平时也没那么胆怯呀，阿不思回想着。  
后续检查结果出来，小龙生长状况良好，十分健康；但斯卡曼德先生的脸色却不太好。  
“阿不思，你来一下——噢，他们二位就先不必过来了。”他严肃认真地说。阿不思心里打起了鼓，也只好让盖勒特带着加布在场地上玩一会儿，自己跟着纽特进了实验室。  
“……难道，加布有什么疑难的病状吗？潜伏很久的那种？”阿不思忐忑地问。  
“不不，孩子没事。你先坐。”纽特越神秘，阿不思就越慌张。  
保育员递过来一份报告。  
“你看看这个。”  
阿不思颤抖地接过报告。  
“盖勒特与加布里埃尔，确认存在亲缘关系；阿不思与加布里埃尔，亲缘关系：无。”


	32. 番外之四：龙蛋的秘密

冬天的戈德里克山谷格外恬静，圆圆的小山包被白白的雪覆着煞是可爱，山谷间冒着炊烟点着灯火的小房子，温馨得像童话。  
邓布利多的宅子里头热闹非凡。  
“我闻到，有龙的味道！”阿利安娜和二哥结伴放学回来，一进家门，还没见到半个人影，只深吸了一口厨房里飘出的暖香，便兴奋地大叫起来。这是妈妈常做来招待盖勒特的食物的香气。  
“龙！”阿不福思一个激灵，急忙冲去羊圈，数了三遍他的宝贝山羊。还好一头都没有少。  
“加布太——可爱了！”晚餐期间，阿利安娜只记得托着腮望着侄儿痴痴地笑。  
加布里埃尔也毫不见外，坎德拉准备的菜肴就像当初勾住盖勒特一样十分合他胃口——他就连撕咬鸡翅的模样都和树蜂父亲如出一辙，只不过加布牢记了阿不思的教导，整齐地吐出一排干净得不带一丝肉或软组织粘连的骨头。  
“喜欢就多吃点。”坎德拉慈爱地说着，又回厨房从大锅里添了一次菜。  
珀西瓦尔更是热泪盈眶。  
“噢，阿不思……看见加布我就想起你小时候……”他吸吸鼻子，“你们多像呀……”  
“哎？像？”阿不思从游移的思绪中回过神来——自从斯卡曼德先生告诉他，他和“儿子”并没有血缘关系，阿不思就经常发愣出神。  
“是啊，”珀西瓦尔追忆着，“你也喜欢坐在这个位置，端着同一个小碗……龙宝宝嘛，长得飞快……”他眼里闪着光，“阿不思也是，没几个月就像个小大人了……”  
阿不思细细听着，父亲丝毫没提长相、性格等方面的相像，心里又是一沉。  
“……我不要吃蔬菜，盖勒特！”加布奶声奶气，但毫不妥协。  
“想造反，嗯？”盖勒特戳着一朵西兰花威胁他，一大一小互相虎视眈眈。  
“加布，盖尔。”阿不思皱皱眉，用不大的音量正色道。  
加布马上收敛了气焰，蹭向阿不思撒起娇：“我没有不吃。我想要爸爸喂我吃。”  
“我就是你爸爸！”盖勒特气得头发冒烟。  
“略。”加布不想跟树蜂父亲废话，一吐舌头，扭身钻进阿不思胳膊底下，乖巧地张开嘴等待投喂，“啊——”  
“加布，”阿不思往小宝贝嘴里送进一勺绿叶菜，语重心长，“盖勒特爸爸是关心你，他喂你吃也是一样的。”  
加布嚼着菜，敷衍地口头“嗯、哦”答应，同时挑衅似的向盖勒特挤眉弄眼，小声嘀咕：“你明明自己也不爱吃……”  
“阿尔，我也想——”盖勒特见状好不挠心，便也凑过来索要关注。  
“盖尔，你还是得多多练习自己用餐具。加布，慢点儿咽，别噎着……”  
小树蜂在争夺阿不思的斗争中取得了全面胜利。

但儿子越是与自己亲密，阿不思心头顾虑的那根刺就扎得越深。斯卡曼德先生会出错吗？他是个魔法生物专家，就连对凤凰都颇有研究——比阿不思小几届的福克斯一开始是看不上斯卡曼德先生的，但后来也不得不承认，他懂的确实很多。  
可是他毕竟不是一位专门研究龙的专家——“这和生物书上讲的不一样！”阿不福思不止一次大声质疑——男生龙下蛋毕竟史无前例呀！万一、万一遗传信息只是隐藏了，或者变化了？染色体！没错，阿不思想到，大自然肯定会做修正；加布身体状况一切正常，活泼好动，总之没有出现“YY”染色体组合异常的悲剧。  
又或者……阿不思望望正在打雪仗的盖勒特父子和阿利安娜，加布咯咯笑着跑来跑去，以姑姑的宽裙摆作掩护，躲闪着盖勒特一波又一波攻势。盖勒特猫下腰，匍匐着随时准备发起进攻，喉咙里发出低吼，和他龙形下的姿态别无二致；加布也学他的样，只不过嗓音还很稚嫩，与其说他在用吼声威慑，倒不如说是卖萌。他们围着阿利安娜兜圈子，少女笑得直不起腰：“你们都要把我绕晕啦！”  
阿不思一怔。雪地纯白，映着明亮的阳光，晃得阿不思失神；阿利安娜好像化作了一面镜子，叫他分不清两边的盖勒特和加布……  
难道！加布是……盖勒特生……不不，“分裂”出来的？  
“阿尔，别愣着，一起来玩啊！”  
“就来。”阿不思跌跌撞撞、一深一浅地向他们走去，都没分清是谁喊的他。  
夜晚，玩累了的两头龙分别在两边紧搂着阿不思睡着，呼吸声此起彼伏。这是他们最终的妥协，盖勒特受不了加布挤在中间，加布又不肯单独睡一张小床——“冷！”小家伙争辩道，但被他暴躁些的那位父亲揭穿“拉倒吧，你烫得就像刚出窑的砖！”——阿不思心最软，两边都割舍不下，只好睡在中间，三头火龙的体温，或者算作两头半，即使在有雪的冬天也过分温暖了。  
暖得阿不思在迫近天亮时渴醒了。  
他轻轻拨开他们的胳膊腿儿，睡意朦胧的加布像只失去依靠的树袋熊，闭着眼伸出手探索着陷下去一块的被窝。好在他很快找到新的依附：盖勒特翻了个身，加布自然而然环了上去，一脚跨上盖勒特的肚子。  
阿不思见状想笑，他们能和平共处两分钟以上，大概也只有睡着的时候了。他分别亲亲他们越来越像一个模子里刻出来的脸，才蹑手蹑脚下楼去找水喝。  
“巴希达十点钟会过来。”冰箱上的便条这样写。  
对呀，巴希达！阿不思从窗子里望向村子另一头的一片房屋，怪自己迟钝。戈德里克山谷现成的龙专家，他怎么就给忘了呢？她是赫希底里群岛黑龙，别的龙提起她都是一脸尊敬，对她的当年经历啧啧称奇；虽然在阿不思看来，她只是个偶尔过于热心的慈祥老太太。巴希达年轻的时候肯定飞过不少地方，结识过不少龙，说不定他和盖勒特能生蛋这回事她早就见怪不怪了呢。  
阿不思急急喝下一杯水，困意完全没有了。他来回踱着步等待天亮，这个问题他打算单独询问，而且他也绝对等不到十点钟。  
邓布利多家目前还在安睡，第二醒过来的是阿不福思的羊。然而这份平静只是暂时的，当加布和盖勒特醒来……阿不思咽了口唾沫，由衷希望他们能睡到他回来，或者早餐足够美妙使得他们能暂时忘记嘴仗和打闹——盖勒特下手总是没轻没重，加布脸上屁股上没少挨掐，但作为报复，盖勒特胳膊上到处都是牙印：加布往往一咬上就不松口，甩都甩不掉。  
也亏得树蜂皮厚。  
好的方面在于，因为这对父子专注内耗，阿不福思受到的炮火牵连比夏天时少多了。  
然而为了保险起见，阿不思往妹妹门缝底下塞了纸条，说明去处并拜托她代为调停，如果他们起床后他还没回来的话。谢天谢地，阿利安娜在驯服世界顶级危险火龙品种方面很有天赋。

天终于亮了，阿不思轻轻推开门又悄悄掩上。积雪底下已经结了冰，阿不思判定自行车会是最糟糕的交通方式，他又不能公然变成龙飞过去……于是，他只能一步一步，慢慢踩着雪往坡地下面去，留下一串齐膝深的脚印。  
巴希达家的烟囱已经冒出了暖融融的热气。  
“阿不思！亲爱的孩子，见到你真是太高兴了！”她热烈地拥抱了他，邀他进门，“我正在烤蛋糕，一会儿打算送到你家里去的，没想到你先过来了。宝宝好不好？盖勒特有没有惹麻烦？没一起来呀，待会儿我自己上门去看！阿不思，你还没吃早饭吧？来一点烙饼吧！”  
阿不思不知道巴希达到底多大年纪，但她在厨房里转来转去，又要照顾烤箱，又要招待他，嘴里还一刻不停，精力不是一般充沛。  
“谢谢，巴希达——呃，够多了！我来其实是想问——”阿不思面前的盘子里堆起一座小山。  
“阿不思，你要多吃点！现在还多照顾一个小的呢。对了，宝宝叫什么名字？男孩女孩？什么品种？”  
“是小男生，叫加布里埃尔。其他基本上嗯……都随盖勒特。”不管是龙形还是人形。  
“喔唷，又是树蜂啊！”巴希达啧啧道。  
“哎？又？”阿不思总觉得话外有意。  
“你知道龙的遗传是随机的吧，阿不思？”  
“知道的。”  
“不过树蜂遗传的概率比较大，至少从我的经验是这样。你看，盖勒特、盖勒特爸爸、我爸爸——也就是盖勒特的爷爷、还有我一堆哥哥弟弟，全是树蜂，”巴希达夸张地吐了口气，如释重负一般，“所以我才要跑出来，他们吵死啦！”  
阿不思赞同地点点头。这是当然的了，毕竟斯卡曼德先生证实了加布和盖勒特的血缘纽带。  
“可是……”即便如此，根本的疑问仍然没有解决，阿不思深吸一口气，“可是，您有听说过，两个男生在一起会有蛋吗？您的亲戚？朋友？我是说，您见过那么多龙……”  
“为什么不会呢？”巴希达眨眨眼睛，笑得那么安抚人心。  
“为什么不会……”阿不思喃喃重复着问自己。  
“你们爱着彼此呀。”巴希达拉过阿不思的手，将它合在两掌之中，“爱让一切都变得可能。”  
爱？龙的小魔法？就像他无数次自我催眠那样，巴希达的嗓音充满令人信服的要素，沉稳、关怀、饱含岁月对年轻感情的祝福……  
“可是！”阿不思再也忍不住了，“可是保育员先生说我和加布没有亲缘关系！”  
他紧闭着眼睛，将疑点大声道出，耗尽所有体力一般又绝望又虚弱。  
“巴希达？”长久的沉默，等阿不思终于睁开眼，面前哪里还有老太太的影子。  
“呼、呼，热腾腾的！”巴希达早就溜回了厨房，将蛋糕胚子从烤箱里端出来，“我要给它抹上奶油，再裱上花。阿不思？亲爱的孩子，我相信你一定会愿意帮我的忙……”  
说着她便哼起了歌，好像对阿不思刚才的呼喊无知无觉。  
阿不思泄了气。他没法马上再提一遍。  
“当然了，巴希达。有什么我能做的吗？”他放下叉子，慢慢走去厨房。  
那就……待会儿再找机会吧。阿不思垂下头，几缕红发丝跟着没精打采地挂下来。

“啊——！”邓布利多家的屋顶险些被尖叫掀翻。  
坎德拉手中的锅铲抖了抖，珀西瓦尔鼻梁上的眼镜滑了滑，阿不福思在床上被震醒，而阿利安娜原本正心情愉快地给侄儿的新衣服打样稿，被这一嗓子吓得握不住笔，纸上划出一道难看的线。  
圈里的羊没有主见地附和着咩了起来。  
“怎么回事？”阿利安娜气冲冲地推开大哥的房门，“能不能消停！”  
床上的扭打暂停了。  
“阿尔/爸爸呢？”两窝乱糟糟的金发底下，两双蓝眼睛委屈巴巴，两张嘴可怜兮兮地问。  
“你们啊，”阿利安娜叹息一声，“真是离开阿不思一秒钟都不行。他去巴希达家啦。”  
床上的两位怨恨地对视一眼，挑衅地互哼一声。  
“他不要你了！”  
“是不要你！”  
五分钟前。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特还没全醒，感到脸上贴着个温热软和的什么，形状是个曲面，想来是阿不思的手，便捉过来亲了口他的手心。  
“爸爸……痒……我还想再睡一会儿……”加布也睡意懵懂，只觉得脚底痒痒。阿不思平常喜欢用这种温柔的方式喊他起床。  
这个世界为什么会允许三头龙共享一张床呢？父子俩同时百思不得其解。  
“阿尔，趁小鬼头还没醒……”盖勒特顺着那只“手”往上探，想索要一些亲热；而加布腿上痒得难受，顺脚一踢——  
“啊——！”  
盖勒特下巴受创，终于惊醒，发现心心念念的阿不思的手居然是儿子的小臭脚，气得直接把加布倒着提了起来。加布也毫不示弱，他被搅了清梦——还是被合不来的那位父亲——腰上一挺，即使倒吊仍然摆动上身，有效地用小拳头对盖勒特进行了反击，在他胸口捶了好几下。他们陷回混乱的被子中，开始厮杀扭打，直到阿利安娜进来。  
“来，乖乖吃完早饭，阿不思就回来啦。”坎德拉摆着餐具，笑眯眯地揉揉两颗金色的脑袋，又转身去拿餐布，“盖尔、加布——咦？”  
只一转身的工夫，他俩活生生地消失了。  
“他们的……早饭！”阿不福思惊叫一声，血压直线飙升，一头冲去羊圈。  
“呀，”阿利安娜眼尖，往坡上被冰雪掩住的小道望去，“他们像是找巴希达去了。”

阿不思帮巴希达拌好了奶油，装进裱花袋里。  
“巴希达，”阿不思再度鼓起勇气，并换了种问法，“您认为……在生孩子这件事上，如果单独由一方，可不可能……”  
“哎呀，阿不思！”巴希达戴上手套，“你能帮我去架子上拿一本《蛋糕造型大全》吗？我现在不大方便。”  
阿不思答应着就去了。巴希达悄悄瞄着他，等他转身回来又赶紧收回目光。  
“是这本吗？”  
“没错，谢谢你，好孩子！”巴希达立刻断开视线接触，在书里翻找着。  
“对了，刚才说到……”  
“阿不思！”巴希达声音高得有点儿不像她，“你来看看，你最喜欢哪个花样？”  
她一会儿拜托阿不思切装饰用的草莓、一会儿又请阿不思帮忙找盛蛋糕的提篮，总之，阿不思没有机会好好发问。  
蛋糕终于装好了。  
“太棒了，阿不思！谢谢你的帮助，比我原先预想得早了一刻钟呢！”  
“那不如……”趁现在聊会儿龙的繁殖问题？  
“不如我们现在就动身去你家吧！等我把围裙收好……”巴希达快乐地说，根本不给阿不思提议的机会。  
“可是……”  
咚咚咚。  
敲门声响了起来。这个点有客人？  
“阿不思，可能得再请你帮我看看是谁在敲门了。”巴希达背对着他，声音闷闷的。  
“是信使啦。”阿不思去开门，却只见一只奄奄一息的猫头鹰在啄门。它像是赶了很远的路，即将累晕过去。阿不思赶紧喂它吃了几片肉干。  
“放在桌子上吧。我一会儿再看，谢谢！”  
翻看信件原本不应当，但这是张明信片，而且——  
“是盖勒特爸爸妈妈寄来的！”阿不思认出了寄信人的名字，又翻到照片，背景是一片苍翠的竹林，两头猩红色的火龙栖身其中。要不是他们脸上长着狮子鼻和一圈金灿灿的流苏状尖刺，阿不思都要以为他们是他的亲戚了。  
“是他们？”巴希达突然警觉，声音一沉，急匆匆揣着没叠好的围裙就跑到厅里来，“我来看看——”  
阿不思欣喜的表情逐渐凝固成疑惑。尽管巴希达的身手已经足够矫捷，但还是赶不上好学生阿不思的阅读速度。  
“他们……怎么会知道？”阿不思像在自言自语。  
巴希达夺过明信片。  
“亲爱的巴希达姑姑：我们已经抵达中国了，结识了几头中国火球朋友。他们太热情了，食物也一级棒——您知道吗，他们爱在烤肉上撒辣椒粉，实在刺激！对了，听说孩子们回戈德里克了，您见到了吗？阿不思好不好、小树蜂怎么样，和盖勒特比呢？”  
“知……知道，什么？”巴希达脸色刷一下变白。  
“我们是写信说有了蛋……”阿不思努力回忆着在巴黎手忙脚乱的时候，他们托经常出差的文达和阿伯内西去送了信，“可是，回戈德里克的事……”  
他肯定没在信里写。  
“也许、也许，他们是推测呢？”巴希达说，“一般的小家肯定会带着宝宝去见祖父祖母的嘛！”  
“嗯……”阿不思摸摸下巴，他还是觉得哪里不太对劲。  
“阿不思，我们还是先出发，蛋糕凉了就不好——”  
“我知道哪里有问题了！”突然，最后一块拼图被搭上，阿不思脑中串起了完整一条线，“树蜂！我们都不知道蛋里是什么，他们怎么会确定是树蜂！”  
“阿不思，树蜂的基因比较强势……也许……”巴希达无力地解释着，希望阿不思不要再纠缠这个问题。  
“我要想想……”阿不思慢慢坐下来，捧着脑袋。如果，这一切都是被计划好的……蛋出现的时机、品种……他们回戈德里克的计划……小龙的种类是通过蛋能推断出来的……“和盖勒特比呢”？  
一个个线索加入，犹如小雪团被轻轻一推，越滚越大、越滚越快，最终变成大雪球，从坡顶上一路倾轧，最终将他压得喘不过气……  
“难、难道……”阿不思艰难地抬起头，直直望向巴希达，直觉告诉他她是知道的。  
雪球还在变大、加速，阴影已经降临到他头顶。  
“加布……加布是……”阿不思快要喘不过气了。  
轰隆隆！阿不思已经听到雪球奔袭的轰鸣了。  
“盖勒特的……”阿不思声音颤抖又微弱，“弟弟？”  
砰！一声巨响，他们面前大门应声被拍倒，一个雪球卡在门框里，巴希达的小屋恐怖地抖了抖。  
“你、你说什么？”  
突然雪崩，阿不思和巴希达还惊魂未定；更可怕的是，雪球居然说话了！  
“爸爸！你没有不要我对不对？”加布带着哭腔。  
“阿尔，你别自己跑出来。”盖勒特轻轻埋怨，“还有，刚才我好像听到你在说——”  
“你们？”阿不思定定神，才发觉雪球里塞着两颗头和一些姿势不明的手脚。  
这两个家伙，从邓布利多家冲出来，一路奔巴希达这里来。而全然不顾雪滑的后果是，他们滚成了一团大雪球。  
等阿不思将他们挖出来，三双眼睛齐齐盯着巴希达，可怜的老太太知道她再也瞒不下去了。  
“唉……其实，这个计划从你们的婚礼就开始了……”她为难地承认了一切。盖勒特那对潇洒的爸妈并不想因为第二个孩子的到来而耽搁他们环游世界的行程，于是串通了文达、阿伯内西、巴希达姑姑等龙，合伙策划了一起“假孕真蛋”。  
“那两个家伙！”盖勒特攥紧拳头站起来。  
“盖尔！”阿不思高声制止。巴希达惭愧地垂下头，加布则似懂非懂地拱在阿不思怀里，紧紧抱着他，嚅嗫着“爸爸……”  
“不许再叫他爸爸啦！你这小臭龙！”盖勒特一听火就大，想到这小家伙还平白蹭了阿不思那么多温暖的怀抱，气更不打一处来，上来就要拽加布的腿——  
“别那么粗鲁，盖尔！”阿不思站起来，抱着加布一侧身，替他挡住攻击，“又不是加布的错。”  
“小小年纪就会抢人，以后还了得？”盖勒特直跳脚。  
“略略略。”加布从阿不思肩膀后面探出脑袋吐舌头。  
“你们俩，停！”阿不思威严地说，树蜂们乖乖闭了嘴。  
“现在，”他轻轻叹一口，扶起自责的巴希达，“也只好先把蛋糕拿回家啦。”  
“阿不思，你，你不怪我们？”巴希达抬起头。  
“总比把加布丢掉，像我当时孤零零一颗蛋流落在外要好得多啊。”阿不思不无伤感地说。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特上来抱住阿不思。  
“爸爸，我爱你！”加布大声说。  
“以后要叫哥哥噢。”阿不思点点小家伙的鼻子，“盖勒特是你的亲哥哥。”  
“哥……哥哥。”加布憋红了脸，极轻地叫了声。  
“我呢？”盖勒特指着自己，不耐烦地盯着加布，“快叫，不然教训你！”  
“盖勒特！”加布才不怕他威胁，脸上一凶。  
“你！好啊。”盖勒特就要撸袖子。  
“盖尔，我们先走咯。”阿不思却轻松地迈开步子，一手抱着加布，一手挽着提上蛋糕篮的巴希达。  
“等等我——”  
“你呀，就先把撞坏的门安回去吧！”


End file.
